


Shadow Of The Day

by SonataNocturne



Category: Linkin Park
Genre: Angst, Cameos, Drama, Drug Use, Eventual Romance, FWUCollections, Feels, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Abuse, M/M, Male OC - Freeform, Minor Character Death, Minor Character(s), Original Character(s), Rough Sex, Slash, Smut, Swearing, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-14 22:32:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 72,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14778528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonataNocturne/pseuds/SonataNocturne
Summary: A tall, dark, handsome man stumbles upon Mike and before he even realizes his life is a mess.-Work in progress. I try to write a new chapter every week-





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all! I know I have four WIPs as I write this note, but don't let it fool you, lol. Another one with lots of drama. Another one that has Mike as main character. I'll add more tags as I go, and warnings to the chapter beginnings.

\------  
  
  
  
A perfect, rather quiet evening, when Mike was heading home from his work. Sun was already setting and only a light breeze kept company. A perfect evening to do it with his bicycle, which was the only commute vehicle he could afford to now. Paying the rent from his tiny one room apartment was cheap, but he wanted to save money for college. His parents had promised to pay the most part of it, he just would have to do the rest. He honestly didn't mind it. He had all the time in the world when he was aiming for something.  
  
  
  
Meantime he could focus on painting and making sure he was ready to fill the application when he had the money saved and get ready to study. Cause his other choice was to jump into this rat race and just work for nonsense job throughout his life. And that wasn't his idea of enjoying life. Even though when he thought himself as perfectionist he didn't see any point in making money just so that he could survive to the next day. That what he was like. Control was what he needed. Plan ahead, and also make sure you have a plan B if the first plan doesn't work out. Preferably also have the plan C, just to be extra cautious. Maybe that was his Japanese heritage and how he was raised. Or maybe it was just Mike being Mike.  
  
  
  
But the flying trash can was something he didn't see coming. He rode his blue bicycle around the corner, heard a loud yell and then there was only lots of clattering and a blunt pain in his back. And legs. And little bit arms too. But not much on the head cause he could remember his mother's advice to use helmet, and sometimes actually even remembered to put it on.  
  
  
  
"Ou", he breathed, sprawled on the sidewalk the wheels of the bicycle still spinning beside him.  
  
  
  
When he managed to got his eyes to focus again there was a tall shadow standing over him.  
  
  
  
"Dude. Why the fuck were you riding a bike so carelessly?" the smooth, low voice said.  
  
  
  
"Assuming you were the one yelling, I can also assume you are the one who threw the trash can so I think I am pretty sure my question is more justified- why the fuck are you throwing trash cans so carelessly?" Mike blinked still trying to get over the pain that was gnawing his back.  
  
  
  
"Sorry. I was pissed off. Let me help you", the voice said and then a large hand appeared in front of him.  
  
  
  
He grabbed it gladly and groaned when he was being pulled to his feet. Mike was instantly stunned. Not cause of the pain, and the idea that he would probably have plenty of bruises but cause of the guy. He was actually only some inches taller than him, but he seemed bigger. It was something in his behavior that made him seem that way. Maybe the dark eyes that felt like staring right inside him, to his soul. He looked quite young, maybe his age. Hair cut really short, same dark brown as his eyes. The loose clothes hid his body but Mike could see the strong shoulders under the t-shirt.  
  
  
  
But then Mike realized he was staring and it was probably annoying, so he shook his head dropping the gaze. The hand left his and the guy took a one small step back.  
  
  
  
"You're okay? No bones broken?" he then asked his eyes traveling across Mike's body like searching for blood or something else revealing his injury.  
  
  
  
"I'm fine. But wouldn't be without the helmet. The trash can was apparently empty too", Mike mumbled still confused by the whole encounter. It was rather rare to get tackled by a trash can in the middle of city center. Or he just wasn't never been the lucky one to be in that situation.  
  
  
  
"Good. I'm in a rush but... yeah. Wasn't targeting you. Next time slow your speed in corners, okay?" the other said and after taking few steps back he turned on his heels and was gone.  
  
  
  
Mike stood there, baffled. Mouth open staring behind the man. _Slow your speed in corners? What the fuck! He was the one throwing shit and..._ he thought shaking his head in disbelief. But there was something in the guy's voice that wasn't pure arrogance. It had been laced with humor. Only tiny bit, but it had been there anyway.  
  
  
  
Sighing he grabbed the bike and lifted it up. Only noticing that the handlebar wouldn't turn straight anymore. Which meant he couldn't ride the bike. And that meant he would have to walk. It was only half an hour or so more, but it annoyed the hell out of him. Cause it meant that he would have to walk tomorrow or figure something else out until he could fix the bike.  
  
  
  
Sighing another time, more heavily, he started to walk. And he didn't know why, but the tall, dark and particularly handsome stranger was filling his mind. _He didn't even say his name_ , he thought crossing yet another street walking the bike with him, that couldn't stay straight.  
  
  
  
\------  
  



	2. Always think before you speak, and watch the friends you keep

\--------  
  
  
  
"So, how's your mom? You said she was in hospital but now I can't remember why", a voice said amongst chip munching.  
  
  
  
"She's good. She had a surgery on the hand. Nothing too serious, it should heal well. She is just annoyed that she can't do gardening for a while. You know how she loves the fucking roses", Mike shrugged watching his best friend sprawled on his tiny couch, eating the greasy potato chips like he was hungry. Which he couldn't be since they had just eaten pizza.  
  
  
  
"Yes the fucking roses", Brad chuckled. He couldn't even remember an occasion that Mike's mom wasn't greeting them in the garden when they went for a visit. But that was just a good thing. Cause she was skilled and that also meant delicious veggies. And that lead to good food, which she also made.  
  
  
  
"But that's nice that it wasn't anything serious. What time is it?" the other continued.  
  
  
  
"Almost six. Should we leave already?" Mike asked.  
  
  
  
He had known Brad for ages and he could honestly say he trusted his life on Brad's hands. That's how good friends they had always been. Even though the guy was little bit quirky and sometimes Mike couldn't manage to get out a decent conversation if Brad was in the mood. But he was loyal and kind. And fun, a lot of fun.  
  
  
  
So when Brad told about the party that happened somewhere, Brad not even knowing exactly who there would be other than their common friend Joe, Mike didn't really think about the answer when he agreed they should go.  
  
  
  
"Yup", Brad nodded and jumped up from the couch.  
  
  
  
And Mike was also lucky that Brad had a car and wasn't much of a drinker. Thus he could relax and also rely that he got a lift back home. Brad lived really close, which was another good thing since they spend so much time together.  
  
  
  
The half Asian nodded grabbing Brad's chip bag away causing him to groan. "Let's go then."  
  
  
  
His friend rolled his eyes staring longingly at the half eaten bag that Mike pushed back to a cupboard. They headed out, walking down the street to where the car was parked and hopped in.  
  
  
  
"I didn't even get an address, but we should find the house easily. You know the old school building that is being teared down? It just on the same street. Joe said if the noise doesn't welcome us we are in the wrong place", Brad said as he turned the car around.  
  
  
  
"Oh, yeah", Mike nodded yawning nervously.  
  
  
  
And sure enough, when they arrived they could hear the party to outside. The house was packed. A guy was rolling a keg in the yard as they walked to the front door. People were obviously having fun, loud fun. Music playing through the stereos, laughter and yelling. Mike glanced around the place intrigued. So many new people. He couldn't recognize a single face there. Until someone patted his shoulder and he turned around.  
  
  
  
"Finally! Been waiting for you like an hour!" the happy Korean guy greeted, pushing past them and waved his hand, gesturing them to follow.  
  
  
  
"Here's the alcohol. There's the living room", Joe pointed at the tiny kitchen and then towards the living room.  
  
  
  
There was a wonky wooden table in the kitchen, apparently just put up for the drinks. Enormous amounts of plastic cups and bottles of different kinds of alcohol. Mike was rather weirded out that there wasn't only beer or punch available.  
  
  
  
"You probably don't mind if I drink one beer though?" Brad asked getting a shrug back from Mike.  
  
  
  
Mike knew Brad's one beer always meant just one. The guy might be the fun dude of the bunch, but he was also a smart one. Maybe not the smartest, but the rational one.  
  
  
  
Brad grabbed a beer from the box that was on a floor filled with ice giving Mike one too, while Mike wondered who had thought about that. There wouldn't be enough space in fridge anyway for all the drinks, and this way the beer remained cold. Same time the guy rolling the keg reached the kitchen and they exited the room to give him more space.  
  
  
  
The living room was full with people. Some dancing, some sitting on the couches or on the floor. One thing Mike appreciated was that the music playing wasn't too loud. He hated it when he couldn't sometimes even hear his own thoughts. And parties like this, it was rather common to play music too loud. Brad spotted a spot on the couch where they all could fit and gestured Mike that they should. Joe was still in the kitchen helping with the keg.  
  
  
  
"Did you notice how clean it is here?" Mike frowned.  
  
  
  
"Clean? Huh?" Brad shook his head not really following.  
  
  
  
"You know. Last time I was in a party where there were this many people there were empty plastic cups all over, trash, popcorn in the floor and so on", Mike noted.  
  
  
  
Brad shrugged. Mike had always been like that. Noticing things he didn't. Or before he did. Irrelevant things, or sometimes things that really did matter eventually.  
  
  
  
They just sat there rather awed about all the people coming and going. Joe had appeared and was talking about a movie he had watched last night making Brad burst into laughter from time to time. Mike listened them amused until someone poked him onto ribs with an elbow which was followed then by an apologizing mumble.  
  
  
  
He rubbed his side cringing and glanced the other, freezing. It was the guy that had thrown the trash can at him. Which he hadn't definitely forgotten, but pushed aside.  
  
  
  
"You. So it's your thing to hurt people?" Mike blurted.  
  
  
  
There was a shadow of something in the dark eyes when the guy turned to face Mike. "Oh. You're the dude that was riding the bike. You could have ran me over."  
  
  
  
"Well, maybe if you wouldn't have thrown the trashcan at me. Which by the way bent my bike. That I couldn't fix myself", the half Asian raised his eyebrow noticing that Brad was certainly eavesdropping.  
  
  
  
"Sorry about that. Maybe you don't ride the bike that fast next time", the guy shrugged.  
  
  
  
"But...", Mike was getting mad. In a way. Cause it was also really amusing that a guy throwing trashcans in the middle of the city wasn't as sorry as he should be.  
  
  
  
"Rob", there was a deep voice in the other side of the room interrupting him, and now the guy next to him flinched and stood up walking toward the man obviously calling him.  
  
  
  
Mike was startled. Rob didn't give him even a chance to finish the sentence. And the guy gave him all kinds of bad signs. Just the way he stood there, staring at him coldly, eyes piercing through him. Then he turned his gaze slowly towards this Rob guy, grabbing his shoulder.  
  
  
  
He wasn't a huge guy, but his demeanor was distracting, making him seem way larger. It's like all he did was thought in advance, carefully. Every single movement. Standing straight, shoulders in line, head slightly tilted down looking at Rob. And the hand that he had on Rob's shoulder was tensed, fingers curled. Rob was listening to him, looking slightly pissed. But Mike also noticed that everyone else in the room had started to act differently. Like they were afraid of being relaxed. Some had turned away from the guy obviously avoiding eye contact. Some looked they didn't want to move at all, standing still and looking uncomfortable.  
  
  
  
Mike frowned wondering what the hell was happening. The man seemed some years older, but that could have also been the way he acted. His eyes were that type of blue that seemed icy, which was probably also the reason why his stare seemed so intimidating. He had a straight, sharp jawline and black messy hair styled into somewhat short and fluffy mohawk. No piercings visible but a large tribal tattoo in his right arm, the upper part disappearing under his black t-shirt. He was build up nicely, and if Mike wouldn't be somehow taken aback by his whole being he would have found the guy attractive.  
  
  
  
Rob lifted his hands in front of him and said few words. The guy handed him something and Rob pushed it in his pocket before backing away and returning to the couch. Now the guy was staring straight onto Mike again. Chills run through him and he suddenly realized he was holding his breath. He couldn't help the uneasy feeling that spread to him and he had to turn his gaze away. Only when he sensed the man had disappeared he could finally relax. And suddenly he understood why everyone else was being so weird, now also relaxing.  
  
  
  
"Well nice to know your name now", Mike said.  
  
  
  
Rob glanced at him slightly squinting his eyes. "Right..."  
  
  
  
"Who is he?" Brad asked, noticing a good spot to interfere, poking Mike.  
  
  
  
"That's the guy who threw the trashcan at me", Mike laughed. They had talked about it with Brad when he had groaned the faith of his bike.  
  
  
  
"That happens if you ride too fast", Rob raised an eyebrow looking at Mike before he glanced at Brad. "I'm Rob. Never seen you here before."  
  
  
  
"Well, I asked them to come when I heard about the party. Never been here myself either. I'm Joe. That's Brad. And well Mike you obviously had met already", Joe nodded.  
  
  
  
Rob's eyes were tingling on his skin even though Mike was now looking at Joe. He could feel the stare.  
  
  
  
"Nice to meet you. You are of course always welcome here if you remember the rules", Rob said receiving a nod from Joe.  
  
  
  
"Yes we do, thanks", the Korean said returning then back to the conversation with Brad.  
  
  
  
"So you know the people here?" Mike cleared his throat realizing he wanted to know all about this Rob guy.  
  
  
  
"Well I basically live here. So yeah", the other sipped his beer shifting on the couch.  
  
  
  
"I see. That's a lot of friends then", Mike mumbled feeling awkward. There was something in this guy that was making him feel nervous but same time also intrigued him.  
  
  
  
"No. My only friends are Jack and coke", Rob snorted sarcastically.  
  
  
  
"The two amigos, huh... I like whiskey with coke too", the half Asian answered wondering why he was acting so stupidly suddenly.  
  
  
  
"Meant coke as cocaine, but yeah...", the other sighed giving him a sidelong glance.  
  
  
  
"Oh. I see", Mike mumbled fiddling with his beer bottle.  
  
  
  
 _So he uses cocaine. That's not a big deal,_ he thought, now weirded out by all the questions that were invading his headspace.  
  
  
  
Then the black haired guy had appeared again in the other side of the room, staring at them, his arms crossed on his chest.  
  
  
  
"Fucking hell. Always something. Excuse me", Rob groaned incoherently and left them.  
  
  
  
When they walked to another room Mike couldn't ignore the piercing stare the guy gave him again.  He had a weird, sly smile on his lips which just confused Mike even more.  
  
  
  
 _The hell is his problem,_ he thought frowning.  
  
  
  
He turned back to listen to Joe and Brad and soon he was immersed back in the talk with them and time passed quickly.  
  
  
  
"I'm getting too tired. Could we go already? I will drop Joe off too" Brad yawned looking little bit tired.  
  
  
  
"Sure. I need to go to the bathroom but you can wait outside", Mike nodded standing up and trying to search for signs where the bathroom might be.  
  
  
  
As he got to the second floor he noticed a promising door at the end of the corridor. And sure enough, that was the bathroom. He got in and locked the door and as he turned around he almost had a heart-attack.  
  
  
  
Rob was sitting on the floor in the shower cubicle. Legs pressed to his chest and head turned away, leaning his cheek on the knees. Mike thought he was sleeping at first.  
  
  
  
"Sorry. The door wasn't locked so I...", he felt compelled to say something, rather than just turn on his heels.  
  
  
  
Rob turned his head to see who was talking. Mike could see he had been crying but he also looked really mad.  
  
  
  
"So the lock is still broken then. Well I have to get out anyway though", the other mumbled standing up and straightening his clothes.  
  
  
  
Mike frowned not knowing what to say. There's was something up, but he didn't even know this guy. Why did he care then?  
  
  
  
"What happened?" the words just fell out from his mouth before he was able to think further.  
  
  
  
"The fuck you care", Rob frowned trying to step past him when he was blocking the door.  
  
  
  
The half Asian didn't step away though, he was too adamant to know what and why. "Well I can see your hurt so..."  
  
  
  
"I'm fine. It is non of your business anyway, so back away", the other said exhaling loudly.  
  
  
  
"Dude seriously. When you throw a trashcan at someone you can make a tiny favor in return. Just spill it out", Mike tried to act carefree even when Rob looked like he was going to blow up any second now.  
  
  
  
"No. Just leave it be", Rob was growling now, stepping into his personal space, their chests almost touching.  
  
  
  
Mike gasped feeling so confused. The dark eyes were staring at him, making his insides stir. Just in the wrong way in this situation. Rob inched still closer his hand slowly going around him, reaching the door handle behind his back. Mike held his breath gaping, looking now the lips that were so terribly close, drawn into a tight line.  
  
  
  
"I can't", he mumbled finally, feeling funnily dazed.  
  
  
  
The other squinted his eyes a little still staring at Mike. "Yes you can."  
  
  
  
Then before Mike could do anything Rob turned the door handle and forced him to move as he pushed past him. Mike gasped shaking his head, stunned. He had no idea what had just happened.  
  
  
  
Sighing he did his business and headed quickly outside knowing that Brad was still waiting him with Joe.  
  
  
  
"I was just about to go search for you", Brad furrowed his brows when Mike sat beside him.  
  
  
  
"Sorry."  
  
  
  
They drove in silence Mike's mind whirling until he finally opened his mouth.  
  
  
  
"So Joe. Did you see the weird guy with the messy mohawk and a tribal tattoo on his arm?" he asked.  
  
  
  
"Sure, yeah I know him. Why?"  
  
  
  
"Who is he? He seems... strange", Mike shrugged.  
  
  
  
"Uhm... He owns the house. Do not step on his toes or you will regret it", Joe sounded weirdly serious.  
  
  
  
 _Owns the house? But the Rob guy said he practically lives there. The hell_ , Mike thought.  
  
  
  
"Okay... How so?"  
  
  
  
"I don't really know all the details. There are crazy rumors around. I just have been told he is a cool and generous guy, until you cross him. His nickname is Trouble, but people don't use it around him cause... I don't even really know why. Maybe they are scared he will get mad", Joe shrugged.  
  
  
  
"Oh? So what has he done then?"  
  
  
  
"Like I said there are rumors. I haven't seen anything actually happen. Kaden is something different. Somehow he controls everything with just being there. He knows a lot of people. Bad people. Dangerous people", Joe continued.  
  
  
  
"Kaden? Okay... Hmm, yeah I noticed people were acting weird around him", Mike mumbled glancing at Brad who was listening but obviously didn't have anything to add.  
  
  
  
"Why are you asking?" Joe frowned.  
  
  
  
"No reason really", Mike lied. Plenty of reason but then again it felt weird to talk about it when it was just all inside his head.  
  
  
  
"Kay. Just don't... mess with him. You don't want to see him mad", Joe said dead serious.  
  
  
  
 _Okay. Fine. That's easy. Or not,_ Mike thought cringing inwardly.  
  
  
  
\---------  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. Reviews and kudos are also greatly appreciated!


	3. What you build you laid to waste

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the cliches, lol

\--------  
  
  
  
Two weeks had gone and Mike was again traveling to his work with his bike. Luckily he had complained to a neighbor about his bike and his neighbor happened to know how to fix it. It wasn't even hard but needed more strength and tools than he had.  
  
  
  
Today he was once again heading home, minding his business, when a car door opened in front of him. He saw it, but didn't have time to swerve. His brakes worked but when he laid on the pavement he was sure the brakes didn't help at all. Groaning he held his ribs that had taken contact with the curb. Thinking how incredibly unlucky he was, he opened his eyes slowly and started to try to sat up.  
  
  
  
"Fuck", he moaned. His side was hurting like hell and he barely managed to sit up.  
  
  
  
"Seriously. You need to learn how to ride a bike", a voice said and he recognized it instantly.  
  
  
  
"Seriously!? This can't be happening!? Not you again", he gasped when the large hand appeared in front of him. _What are the odds?_ , he thought.  
  
  
  
He grabbed it and was pulled up but the pain made him yelp.  
  
  
  
"Yeah. Well... I still think you are riding your bike recklessly", the guy said a smile tugging his lip.  
  
  
  
"For fuck's sake", Mike mumbled rolling his eyes. _Arrogant bastard,_ he thought trying to pick up his bike, but the pain didn't let him.  
  
  
  
"Get in the car. I am dropping you... where ever you were going", the guy sighed grabbing the bike.  
  
  
  
"Home, but...", Mike frowned, and watched when the bike ended up on the roof and the other started to search for something from the glove department.  
  
  
  
"Don't argue with me."  
  
  
  
The look the other gave him made him shut up and sit at the passengers seat while his bike was tied on the roof.  
  
  
  
"Give me directions", the man said glancing at him shortly when he sat beside him and started the car.  
  
  
  
The half Asian took off his helmet and gave the directions. He was stumped not only cause of the situation, but by the other's behavior. He couldn't help his gaze that wandered to the features. Trailing along the strong jawline and down his throat and then to muscular shoulders and along the strong arms that gripped to the steering wheel. The other cleared his throat and turned finally to his street, causing Mike to jump and turn his gaze away.  
  
  
  
"This one. I... don't know how I will get the bike upstairs cause I live in the third floor, and I have to take it up so it doesn't get stolen, but...", Mike shrugged and climbed out from the car gritting his teeth.  
  
  
  
The guy got his bike down on the ground and stared him cocking his head. "Lead the way then."  
  
  
  
Mike wasn't going to argue now either, cause he certainly wouldn't get the bike to his apartment, which was certain when he took the first step on the stairs, grunting. He heard a sigh behind him and rolled his eyes. The guy was certainly a handful.  
  
  
  
When they got inside and the bike was at its place Mike sat down on his couch with a groan. The pain was at the point that he wondered should he call his mom or the doctor.  
  
  
  
"Nice place you have", the guy noted scanning his eyes across the room.  
  
  
  
"Thanks. It was Rob right?" Mike asked, just to be absolutely sure. Or he just didn't have anything else to say.  
  
  
  
"Yeah. You don't look too good", the other frowned.  
  
  
  
Mike chuckled sarcastically and held his ribs, "Yeah well, that happens when you got tackled by a car door. But I must say the trashcan was weirder way to be tackled."  
  
  
  
"Let me see", Rob said and before Mike managed to object the guy was beside him and his shirt was being pulled up.  
  
  
  
Holding his breath he gaped when the fingers trailed across his ribs while the dark eyes followed the fingers. Mike couldn't ignore how deep the eyes were. There was so much more than just the blank expression that was on the surface.  
  
  
  
"I don't think there's broken anything... But you should probably get some ice to it. The bruise will get really ugly too", the other said still running his fingers on the skin.  
  
  
  
"I think I have an icepack on the freezer", Mike mumbled, mesmerized by the touch and still baffled by what had happened.  
  
  
  
And then Rob just stood up and walked to the freezer. Rummaging through it he found the pack, and after grabbing a kitchen towel he got back beside the half Asian who just sat there unable to function.  
  
  
  
"That's rather weird you know. Have an icepack. And actually the towel too in kitchen", Rob noted and pressed it to Mike's ribs making the other gasp.  
  
  
  
"All cause of my mom. She is like... I can't even visit there without her making sure certain kinds of things are handled", Mike tried to smile past the cringe.  
  
  
  
Rob frowned at Mike's expression. "Hurts that bad? Huh... You should cancel your school, work what ever you have planned tomorrow"  
  
  
  
"Work...You are like... ordering me around and totally ignoring what happened in the party?" Mike raised his eyebrow.  
  
  
  
Rob's total demeanor changed. He had started to relax, but now he closed up trying to avoid the subject. "Well there's really nothing to talk about. It's not your business."  
  
  
  
Mike frowned but didn't answer. He didn't want to dig, even though he knew there was something wrong. Rob was right; it wasn't his business.  
  
  
  
"So you live there then?" he said finally.  
  
  
  
"Technically I live in my car but yes, most of the time there", Rob mumbled.  
  
  
  
Mike frown got just deeper. _Car? Who lives in a car? You can't even sleep properly there_ , he thought.  
  
  
  
"Don't judge. That's the only thing I have", the other cocked his head.  
  
  
  
"Honestly I'm not. Was just weirded out by that... Never met someone who... lives in a car", Mike shrugged.  
  
  
  
"Now you have", Rob's lips curled to a tiny smile.  
  
  
  
"Do you... want a soda or... like, thanks for the help?" Mike felt himself say. So freaking awkward, he thought.  
  
  
  
The other stared at him for a second, like he was actually thinking about saying yes, but then he shook his head. "Nah. I'm late anyway. But thanks for asking."  
  
  
  
Late, but still he didn't move. They just sat there and Mike's brains were buzzing.  
  
  
  
 _Why is he helping? Why is he so annoying? He doesn't even apologize, but still he is there. And that look...,_ he thought swallowing hard.  
  
  
  
"Okay so. I need to leave. You keep that there for at least ten minutes more", Rob said finally, after glancing the skin under the icepack, like the bruise that had started to form would have miraculously disappeared.  
  
  
  
"Thanks for helping", Mike answered feeling weird that he was thanking for the guy helping him after he had caused the whole thing.  
  
  
  
The other got to his feet and stopped to stare him, like he was about to say something. But then he just sighed and walked to the door. "Yeah, sure."  
  
  
  
Mike watched him leave still baffled by the whole encounter. Shaking his head he glanced under the icepack. The side definitely did look bad. And would look worse without the icepack. Thank for moms and random handsome strangers.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Three days later Mike was waiting for Brad to arrive, staring out from his window. This time when Joe suggested the party and told it would be the same place Mike was more than eager to go there. There's was something in Rob that intrigued him and he wanted to know more.  
  
  
  
"I think I have been there before. Or then it was another similar place", his friend interrupted his thoughts.  
  
  
  
"I think you have been all the places here that are known to throw parties", Mike laughed and noticed Brad's car parking outside. "He's there. Let's go."  
  
  
  
They walked quickly downstairs and got inside the car. Brad glanced at them before he started the car again.  
  
  
  
"Uhm... You think it was a good idea to bring Ryu with?" he said an amused smile spreading on his lips.  
  
  
  
"Thanks dude. You focus to the driving", the guy on the backseat rolled his eyes.  
  
  
  
Mike laughed. He knew Ryu was the one who caused problems, but as annoying he was, he was also fun. Mike couldn't take him seriously in most times. Even now when he was sitting in the middle of the backseat, leaning his elbows on his knees, fiddling with his fingers, looking like a clichéd white version of some gangsta rap artist. Even the name he used was a joke, when his actual name would have been just equally fine to use.  
  
  
  
Brad didn't really mind. He just knew Ryu's history and didn't want to get involved in messes, but otherwise they were just a group of old friends, all getting along just fine.  
  
  
  
When they got out from the car and walked to the front door Mike could feel his anxiousness arise. Which was totally weird. He didn't know the guy. Rob could have been the biggest asshole in the planet but he still wanted to get to know him. So when his eyes scanned the room and he didn't see the man he got disappointed.  
  
  
  
 _Oh well, maybe next time. Or maybe he tackles me again someday_ , he thought, the memory of last time still strong, as he walked to get a beer.  
  
  
  
Soon they were sprawled on the couch, catching up what had happened since they last time say. Which was only a day for Mike and Brad though. Joe joined them soon, enthusiastically starting to explain yet again a movie he had just seen. They guy was hopeless nerd but that type who is fun but also smart. Mike laughed rolling his eyes. He was pleasantly surprised that even Ryu seemed to behave and just enjoy their time there, even when his choice of drink wasn't beer but whiskey.  
  
  
  
"I think there are a lot of same people that were here last time", Mike asked at one point.  
  
  
  
Joe glanced around sipping his beer, "Yeah, well people like it here. There's always drinks and they never end. Music isn't that annoying type they blast on hit radio and so on."  
  
  
  
Mike nodded. He had noticed that. Which made him wonder what kind of a guy the owner was. He excused himself to visit bathroom and to get another drink. Somehow his brains were almost waiting to see Rob in the bathroom again, even when he knew he wasn't there. Which annoyed him greatly. _Why am I thinking about random person I have met three times and know nothing about?_  
  
  
  
When he got in the kitchen he chose another beer and glanced around. It was so clean, but empty. Only necessary kitchen items and nothing else. Same as the living room. There was a television, two big couches and table between them. And nothing more. Nothing on walls, no lamps other than the one in ceiling. Then he heard loud noise from the patio and was certain the voice was Ryu's. Frowning he pushed the sliding door open and stepped outside.  
  
  
  
In the farthest corner Ryu was yelling at someone, obviously just talking big and trying to pick up a fight.  
  
  
  
"I was away like five minutes!" he groaned causing his friend to turn around.  
  
  
  
Behind him there was Rob. Staring at him, frowning. Looking mad but now also confused.  
  
  
  
"You know this asshole?" Rob asked looking at Ryu.  
  
  
  
"Yeah. He's my friend. Not well behaved one though", the half Asian raised his eyebrow and stepped closer.  
  
  
  
"Just let me punch this motherfucker and we can leave", Ryu didn't turn around but started to roll up his sleeves.  
  
  
  
"No you don't...", Mike said but was interrupted when Rob swung Ryu against the wall. He gasped, taken aback, staring at the other two now frozen.  
  
  
  
"You don't get to talk to me like that!" Rob growled gripping to the front of his shirt and Mike could see how Ryu's demeanor faltered, even though his face stayed straight.  
  
  
  
He knew his friend way too well. Exactly why people liked him around. Cause he caused all kinds of trouble and people loved drama.  
  
  
  
"Rob", there was a voice behind Mike and he turned his head to see the Kaden guy standing further away.  
  
  
  
Ryu bit his lip obviously thinking something snarky to say, a grin spreading on his lips. Rob was fuming and Mike could see how much he was annoyed by just that grin.  
  
  
  
"Now!" the shout send instant chills down Mike's spine and Rob released his grip finally stepping back, without a single word.  
  
  
  
Keeping his eyes fixated on Ryu he cocked his head and went to the other end of the patio to talk with Kaden. Mike just stood there, gaping, before he finally managed to move.  
  
  
  
"What the fuck is your problem?" he groaned at his friend who crouched to pick up his cap that had fallen on the ground.  
  
  
  
"Fuck... You know that guy?" he asked as Mike stared over his shoulder the other two.  
  
  
  
Rob was leaning against the wall, his lips on a tight line. Kaden's hand was on the wall just beside his head, his whole body tilted forward. Mike couldn't hear them but he could see how tense they both were. Rob's fists were clenched up to tight balls and the anger was burning in his eyes, and Mike wondered would he hit the other guy. But then again seemed like Kaden was the one giving an earful.  
  
  
  
"Well kinda. He was the one who threw the trashcan at me", Mike said and wondered how long that phrase would be an explanation how they knew with Rob.  
  
  
  
Before Ryu could answer Kaden backed away from the other and started to walk to the door leading back inside.  
  
  
  
"You... inside", he pointed at Ryu who nodded and slipped from the door before him, causing Mike to frown again.  
  
  
  
"Handle the talking", he said then to Rob.  
  
  
  
"Of course", Rob answered but Kaden picked up the sarcastic tone instantly and took a step closer the other.  
  
  
  
"Yeah, you will. What did I just tell you?" he growled making Mike take a step back even when it wasn't directed to him.  
  
  
  
Rob shook his head but the defiance was still visible, making his features hard and sharp. Then Kaden glanced at Mike and like the last time they had met, Mike could almost feel his eyes piercing through him, making him hold his breath and wait for something to happening. But then he was gone and they were left alone.  
  
  
  
"What the fuck was that?" Mike shook his head and raked his hear.  
  
  
  
"That was three assholes getting angry. Well, technically that wasn't even real anger from Kaden but anyhow... So. The thing is I hate Ryu. And he hates me. But they have common history with Kaden and thus I have to tolerate him even though I don't want to. Fun, huh?" Rob said the most words he had that far.  
  
  
  
"Okay. So... I'm really confused what this whole thing is. Who the hell does he think he is?" Mike waved his hand towards the door where the black haired man had disappeared.  
  
  
  
"He doesn't really think he is something. He just is", Rob arched his eyebrow.  
  
  
  
"And you are...? You live here so... Friends? Boyfriends? Lovers? Something?" the half Asian pried wanting to get some answers finally.  
  
  
  
"Something is good word there", the other answered a smile tugging the corner of his lip.  
  
  
  
"Right", Mike said not knowing was 'something' really even an answer.  
  
  
  
"Yeah. And I'm sorry I caused problems with your friend. Won't happen again", Rob said which was apparently the part that Kaden had asked him to say, cause it wasn't an honest apology.  
  
  
  
"Like you said, he is an asshole. Probably picked up the fight", Mike shrugged.  
  
  
  
Rob sighed. "Yeah, he did. Anyhow, that's what I had to say. Go and continue your night."  
  
  
  
He took a step towards the door but stopped then looking at him for a while, before he spoke again. "How are your ribs?"  
  
  
  
"Fine I guess. Achy, but fine otherwise", Mike shrugged.  
  
  
  
Without even asking Rob got closer and lifted Mike's shirt to reveal the skin. Mike's mind was screaming and he didn't know how to be. The fingers on his skin that was already sensitive enough cause of the bruise, the squared jaw and the eyes that had trailed to look at his making his skin tingle. He swallowed hard just staring back.  
  
  
  
"Yeah. It's fine. You're fine right?" Rob asked stepping back and dropping his hot hand from Mike's ribs.  
  
  
  
Mike just nodded and watched him leave then. He gasped and shook his head once again totally stunned.  
  
  
  
 _Sure. A need for a cold shower and few shots of vodka though._  
  
  
  
\--------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments and kudos are also highly appreciated!


	4. Hang my head low 'cause it's part of me

\------  
  
  
  
Another boring day at work. Mike usually said his job was one of those nonsense jobs, that didn't really add anything to life than money, but he honestly did like it. Working at art supply store was almost too convenient for future art student. He liked to help the customers and learn more about painting techniques and how to work with different items. But then he also got to buy discounted paints, papers that were slightly torn and thus not good for being sold, and all that. They also arranged some courses from time to time for people that were willing to learn more   
  
  
  
What he didn't like were these last hours that always seemed to go really slow. Those he used for his art. Only problem was that his boss didn't like that he didn't stay behind the counter, unless there was some arranging to do in the shop, so he had to cover the counter with some thin plastic to protect it from possible paint. It was really rare that people stopped by at the last hours, and even one occasion the customer got interested of what products he was using, and bought more paints cause of that, so his boss lets him do that.  
  
  
  
Today was no exception, just half an hour before he would close the store and head home. Mike was waiting for some paint to dry to the perfection, and meanwhile cleaning up the store. Checking that labels were visible, all straight. Paper piles straight and enough brushes in display. As he was fiddling with one soft and delicate brush that had a bamboo handle, wondering should he buy one, the shop door opened.  
  
  
  
"Good evening, may I help- the fuck are you doing here?" he started in his normal manner but as he turned around and saw Rob standing in the middle of the shop he choked and blurted words that he usually did not say to customers.  
  
  
  
"I need to buy paints. And paper. And some brushes", the guy said.  
  
  
  
Mike didn't know Rob was that type. What that type even was. Only one of that type he knew was he himself. Somehow all that this guy said made him second guess that there was some hidden meaning behind it.  
  
  
  
"Oh. Okay. And you just happen to come to the exact store I work in?" Mike blurted again, surprised that he even said it out loud.  
  
  
  
"Well it's kinda the only one in the neighborhood", Rob raised his eyebrows.  
  
  
  
 _Oh yeah. That,_ Mike thought. _And also the best one in... long radius._  
  
  
  
"I can leave if you don't want me here", the other continued when he didn't get an answer.  
  
  
  
"Oh no! Sure I do, I just... Okay, so what do you need?" Mike nodded smiling awkwardly.  
  
  
  
 _What did you say? Sure I do?! The hell is wrong with you!_ , his mind was screaming at him.  
  
  
  
"Here's a list", Rob handed him a piece of paper that was filled with paint names, and brush types all nicely in order and then paper sizes and types listed under them.  
  
  
  
"The spray paints are there. Hmmm... I think I'll close the door so I don't get yelled by the boss if someone comes in and steals stuff", Mike mumbled pointing at the side of the shop, when he realized this would take a while to gather it all up.  
  
  
  
He locked the shop door and grabbed few empty cardboard boxes and signed then Rob to follow him. The spray paints were in metal caged cabinets with doors locked. All in order by the manufacturer, type and then color codes. Quick to pick up what you want. Except if you had this many to pick up. He opened two doors aware that Rob was staring at him and crouched down to start with the cans.  
  
  
  
"Didn't see your bike in the front", the other noted.  
  
  
  
Mike rolled his eyes placing yet another can in the box. "Yeah. Cause it's broken. Again. Thanks to you."  
  
  
  
"My fault again? That's too bad", Rob said, not really any emotion behind his words.  
  
  
  
 _Too bad?! Fucking asshole, I'm gonna kick your...,_ Mike was fuming but only cleared his throat and kept it in.  
  
  
  
"Didn't know you paint", he managed to say.  
  
  
  
"There's a lot you don't know about me", Rob noted and watched Mike glance had he already picked up all the ones in the list.  
  
  
  
 _Again avoiding the subject. Seriously,_ the half Asian mocked inwardly.  
  
  
  
"Yeah. I can see why", Mike mumbled sarcastically.  
  
  
  
"You can ask", Rob shrugged.  
  
  
  
The other glanced him. _Why is he so infuriating?_ "Well I kinda just did."  
  
  
  
Then he started to stood up but there was suddenly a piercing pain in his ribs and he groaned. Rob was quick, wrapping his arm around him, evading him from falling down. Between Rob's tight body and the arm that was against the cabinet door he gasped blinking his eyes. Suddenly it was awkward again, at least to him. Not that he wouldn't mind this. He could have stayed like that forever. Except that the sting in his ribs wasn't as pleasant.  
  
  
  
"You okay? It's still that painful?" Rob said the worry visible in his beautiful eyes.  
  
  
  
"Uhm.... Yeah just... It does that occasionally after exertion... I'm okay", Mike mumbled not able to do anything else than try to breathe and stare at the other.  
  
  
  
"You sure? You look little pale", the other muttered raising his eyebrow, still holding him.  
  
  
  
Mike was certain he saw a tiny smirk too. Absolutely certain. "Yeah, I'm sure. But you should carry the boxes anyway."  
  
  
  
"Kay. So that's the paints. Need some brushes and paper too for other stuff", Rob said finally backing away and grabbing the other box.  
  
  
  
"Mhm... I'll gather them. You can take that to the counter", the half Asian nodded still dazed trying to keep his eyes on the piece of paper.  
  
  
  
While he picked up the brushes and then headed to the papers he could sense Rob still staring at him. The eyes were burning in his back.  
  
  
  
"Is this your art?" Rob asked when he got to the counter.  
  
  
  
 _Art. First time ever someone else than I calls my painting art_ , he thought and nodded.  
  
  
  
"Yeah. That's mine. When I don't have anything else to do here I paint."  
  
  
  
"It's amazing", the other noted.  
  
  
  
The half Asian felt the blush creep to his cheeks as he lifted the painting away to make some space to the counter. He crouched to shift it on the corner, but then the pain was back on his ribs. Before he fell on the floor he managed to pull one paint can with him. He was lucky it was small one, and not full. But it still made a green splatter on his favorite light grey shirt. That just wasn't the first thing he noticed when he laid on the floor holding his ribs.  
  
  
  
"You're not okay", Rob was standing by his side.  
  
  
  
"I am. Seriously", Mike gasped as the pain slowly subsided. It had happened many times before. But he knew it was the bruise and there wasn't anything broken. His problem was that he was laying on the shop floor, paint mess om his shirt and that guy staring at him. With the serious eyes that hid something more.  
  
  
  
"Okay. Be stubborn then", Rob sighed staring at him.  
  
  
  
Mike rolled his eyes. _Still obnoxious bastard._ And then Rob helped him up and started to wipe away the excess paint with a paper towel he had grabbed from the counter, ignoring his groaning. Of course, cause that's the way to mess up his head too. And now the mess on his shirt didn't look bad at all.  
  
  
  
"I probably forgot something but I'll drop by then next week. Oh, are you coming today?" the other asked when he had finally payed the items and was ready to leave.  
  
  
  
"Uhm... I assume there's party again or otherwise I am missing something."  
  
  
  
"Yeah. Every week."  
  
  
  
"Well I don't know does Brad have any plans so I have to ask him first", Mike answered. Like Brad would even manage to stop him attending if he wanted. Just an excuse really not to get excited that the guy actually asked him was he coming. Like he actually cared.  
  
  
  
"You don't need to come with him you know? Or is he your boyfriend?" Rob said piling the other box of top of the other.  
  
  
  
Mike chuckled shaking his head to the idea when he walked to open the locked shop door. "No no, I'm not his type. Nor is he my type. He is my best friend. That was just... Well you know, he has a car and doesn't drink really, so it's rather convenient."  
  
  
  
"Okay. I can see that. Well, anyway, come if you can. If not, then we'll see around", Rob said and turned on his heels. But then he shook his head and turned back around, "Do you need a ride back home? Assume your shift is over as the shop is closed?"  
  
  
  
 _Damn. He notices a lot of stuff_ , Mike thought glancing at the watch that was five minutes pass the closing time.  
  
  
  
"Uhm, no I'm good thanks. Need to clean and... stuff", he mumbled.  
  
  
  
 _And stuff. As in calm myself down. Like, a lot._  
  
  
  
"Kay", the other nodded and left.  
  
  
  
Mike stared behind him for a long time before his brains managed to work again.  
  
  
  
"What the fuck is wrong with me!" he groaned and started to clean the store so he could head home.  
  
  
  
When he finally was close to his home, mind still whirling, he headed straight to Brad's knowing he would be home by now.  
  
  
  
"Dude", he gasped when the door opened.  
  
  
  
"You're supposed to paint that kind of fabric that's made for it. Not your shirt. I thought you would know it by now", Brad frowned stepping aside.  
  
  
  
Mike glanced down at his shirt, as he had totally forgot it. "Fuck. Yeah, accidents happen."  
  
  
  
"What's up then? You look weird."  
  
  
  
"You know that guy from the party? The one that threw the trashcan at me. And then the car door thingy and all that", Mike waved his hand on the air.  
  
  
  
"Mhm. Arrogant prick."  
  
  
  
"Well, he came to the store today", Mike sighed. "He bought stuff. A lot of stuff."  
  
  
  
"Oh. Didn't look like that artsy type."  
  
  
  
"See. My thoughts exactly. But I don't judge. Anyway... He was being so fucking infuriating the whole time! But then I almost fell cause there was a sting in the ribs. And he caught me. Well for the first time", Mike said glancing at his shirt, "But it was so weird! He looked so worried and didn't let me go."  
  
  
  
"Well he is weird. So I don't really wonder", Brad shrugged not really knowing what else to say, even when he knew Mike's senses were usually right in these kind of things. Picking up the small details.  
  
  
  
"And then he also asked am I coming today. There's party again. And when I didn't know what to say and told that I don't know what you are doing he said that I don't need you there. And then he asked are you my boyfriend", the half Asian blinked his eyes.  
  
  
  
Brad bursted into laughter causing the other to roll his eyes.  
  
  
  
"Thanks dude."  
  
  
  
"That was funny. You're so not my type, eeew", Brad shook his head.  
  
  
  
Mike slapped him on his head making him only laugh louder. "Not like I don't know that. Your taste in men is weird. Anyhow. Maybe... First time ever someone I barely know asks such question. Besides, he sounded like he actually wanted me to come. You know, expected me to be there."  
  
  
  
"Well, are we going then?" Brad wiggled his eyebrow. "You're obviously interested in him."  
  
  
  
"We could.... Okay. And maybe yeah, but he is so arrogant and weird... I don't know", Mike groaned running a hand over the top of his head.  
  
  
  
"Mhm... Can agree to that. Or are you thinking too much", Brad shrugged. "But let's find out."  
  
  
  
"Brad. You're not going to do anything to mess up my head", the half Asian pointed at him.  
  
  
  
The other laughed and rolled his eyes. "Your head is already a mess. Go get changed. I'll pick you up in half an hour."  
  
  
  
Mike sighed heavily and left. He did not like this at all. Brad's plans weren't usually well executed. But he wasn't going to skip meeting Rob again only cause his crazy friend got an idea. His insides were tingling as he ran to his apartment and changed his clothes quickly worrying only partly was his favorite shirt salvageable. It was rather chilly night so he grabbed a hoodie on top of his white t-shirt. And then he walked down to wait for his friend. Excited but super nervous. Even when he thought that Rob was annoying he was still somehow interesting. And those eyes. They were what made his heart bounce like crazy.  
  
  
  
When Brad came the first thing he did was a sidelong glance and a snort. "How is it possible that a guy you have met like.. four times or something... and you know nothing about and you think is arrogant.... and you are all excited and nervous. Really Mike. And it's such a long time I have seen you that way too."  
  
  
  
"Yeah yeah yeah... I know", Mike rolled his eyes.  
  
  
  
"Did you... You used hair gel! What is happening!" Brad laughed reaching his hand to ruffle the strands, only receiving a slap back before he managed to reach his target.  
  
  
  
"Fuck off", Mike mumbled blushing the second time that day.  
  
  
  
What if he had used some hair gel? What if he wanted to look good? What if he found the guy attractive? Even if he was annoying. No big deal. Maybe it was his thing now to decipher this riddle. He loved challenges and then he stumbled to one, so maybe he shouldn't even feel bad.  
  
  
  
"Mhm. So when is the last time you get laid?" the other said snickering.  
  
  
  
"And I'm not getting there", he half Asian rolled his eyes.  
  
  
  
Luckily Brad's laughter soon ended as they drove in front of the house.  
  
  
  
 _Yay, here again_ , Mike thought sarcastically when they stepped inside. Instantly his skin prickled when he thought about the Kaden guy, who was nowhere to be seen. His senses told that he was there somewhere anyway, and just waited for a chance to surprise. _That_ was a weird guy. Rolling his eyes once again, now to the idea of Kaden, he went to grab a beer. That was a riddle he wanted nothing to do with. Everything in him made his skin crawl.  
  
  
  
He say down next to Brad who still had annoying grin on his lips and glanced around the room. Few people that were there last time, some that weren't, but also few friends. He was actually surprised to see them here which again made him think about Kaden. The guy owned the place, but why was he willing to throw a party every week? And it was still so fucking clean.  
  
  
  
"Relax Mike. He is here somewhere", Brad rolled his eyes.  
  
  
  
"Yeah. Probably snorting coke in bathroom", the half Asian said suddenly irritated.  
  
  
  
"What?"  
  
  
  
Mike shook his head and sipped the beer. "Yeah. Not a big deal anyway."  
  
  
  
"Shit. Well I know I could never date a drug addict", Brad mumbled.  
  
  
  
"First of all, I barely know the guy. So drop the talk about dating. Don't think he is even interested in me. Not even if I would be. Which I don't even know now. Secondly drug addict is little harsh, don't you think?"  
  
  
  
"Basically in same sentence you say you don't know the guy and then deny he is an addict", Brad glanced him meaningfully before nodding at their common friend on the other side of the room.  
  
  
  
"Whatever", Mike frowned. Why am I even defending guy that I don't know?  
  
  
  
Brad have him a sidelong glance sighing. "Maybe it isn't a big deal. I don't know people that use drugs. Like, more than pot."  
  
  
  
"Mhm. Yeah. Maybe. I'm gonna take a leak", Mike nodded smiling quickly and left to head upstairs.  
  
  
  
Sighing heavily he got on the second level, but then froze there. First thing he thought was not fucking again, when he heard Kaden's distinctive voice. When he turned towards the voice he saw the sight that was way too familiar already to him. Rob was back against the wall, mouth clenched shut listening as he was being yelled at. He was terribly mad, but still contented to his part, eyes cast down.  
  
  
  
"And why am I telling this to you again? You know I don't like to repeat myself!" Kaden bellowed.  
  
  
  
Mike cringed standing there's silently, just staring at them. That guy was something he had never met. Same time hard and rough, including his voice and features. Bossing people around but the others didn't seem to care. That kind of people usually were hated, so it made Mike think there was some secret hidden that allowed him to be that way.  
  
  
  
"Fucking look at me when I'm talking to you!" Kaden slammed his fist to the wall just inches away from Rob's head.  
  
  
  
And Rob didn't even flinch. He just turned his gaze up and tilted his head back staring him straight to his eyes. But Mike did. And he wasn't going to see this through. So before Kaden got further in what ever he was doing, Mike walked to them.  
  
  
  
"What the fuck is your problem?" he yelled at the black haired guy ignoring Rob freezing.  
  
  
  
Kaden tilted his head turning his gaze at him. His eyes lit with interest and something that made Mike's insides turn around. He seemed to be scrutinizing him, just way too long to Mike's comfort. The half Asian swallowed hard when Kaden took one tiny step forward to him.  
  
  
  
"So, you're Mike", he said. But the way he said it, almost mockingly, made Mike same time confused and more mad.  
  
  
  
Before Mike had chance to answer Rob pushed between them, while Kaden's eyes were still fixated to Mike's, burning through him. "Kaden no. I'll handle it."  
  
  
  
The guy turned his gaze to Rob and Mike had a weird feeling that there was more things handled at just that moment. Like they were fighting over who was right, wordlessly. When Kaden squared his jaw Rob grabbed Mike by his arm and literally dragged him with him to the room at the end of the corridor, while Kaden stared at them his eyes getting dark.  
  
  
  
"What the hell!" Mike gasped when Rob slammed the door shut and released his arm. Not only that this was another time he saw Kaden talking like that to Rob, but the fact that Rob seemed mad at him. Not at Kaden.  
  
  
  
"You can't get involved. You _won't_ get in the of middle this", Rob said trying to remain calm, even though his blood was boiling.  
  
  
  
"So you're gonna let him scream at you? You're mad at _me_ trying to defend you?" the half Asian was fuming. He leaned against the door clenching his fists to tight balls.  
  
  
  
"I fucking knew this was a bad idea... No Mike, you don't get it. You can't get involved. I am not letting you do it", Rob growled getting close to him, hand squeezing his shoulder. So close that Mike could feel the hot breath against his face.  
  
  
  
"What was a bad idea? I don't understand the half you're saying. Involved to what?" Mike felt like choking. He was befuddled but same time so roused.  
  
  
  
"You don't need to", Rob said, half mumbling and half growling.  
  
  
  
"So I can't defend you. Like in a situation just there? I don't even know you and I still did it", the half Asian scrunched his nose by the annoyance.  
  
  
  
"Yeah. You don't. And you won't want to", Rob sighed his features softening tiny bit.  
  
  
  
Mike licked his lips wondering what he could even answer to that. Cause he did want. And was prepared to what might come. But he had no idea was he going to regret it then later.  
  
  
  
But he certainly wasn't prepared to the hungry kiss that followed, when Rob pinned him against the door with his body. Mike responded instantly, just by instinct, letting the other push his tongue inside his mouth, eagerly invading. It was like Rob was sucking life out of him, trying to achieve something that Mike couldn't fathom.  
  
  
  
And then it ended. As suddenly as it had started. Rob pulled away biting down to his bottom lip, frowning. He seemed like he was forcing himself away, taking support from the door. Mike just stared at him, gaping. Not understanding at all what had happened. Rob's eyes got dark with sadness and then he just pulled the door open, forcing Mike to move aside. Mike stood there confused, staring at the closed door. He had no idea what to do now.  
  
  
  
\------  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Thank you for reading! Would like to know what you think about the story? Kudos are also greatly appreciated.


	5. All these words they make no sense

\-------  
  
  
  
After that it all went in a blur. The next whole two weeks Mike heard nothing about Rob. He didn't see him anywhere and didn't go to the party, even though Joe insisted. The Korean was weirded out, but so was Brad. Cause he didn't tell them about the kiss. He just didn't know how to. It was weird. He wanted to see Rob, but then again he didn't cause it was awkward. He even felt paranoid at some point. First few days he basically flinched always when the shop door opened or heard weird noises in the way back home. Who knew he would one day wait for a trashcan being thrown at him. But it didn't come and finally he just gave up.  
  
  
  
He knew they would meet eventually again. His problem was that he had no idea what he would say. He had tried to come up with all things witty, but then he just always ended to the confused, "What the fuck happened?", "You can't just kiss someone and then vanish!" and to the "I have no idea what this shit is."  
  
  
  
So when someone knocked on his door early on Saturday morning he didn't see it coming. Or Rob coming, to be exact. Mike opened the door wearing only sweatpants, since he thought that Brad would be the only one who would be that stupid to come at his door at that hour. But there Rob was. He was standing behind the door looking so fucking good, and so fucking annoying that Mike couldn't decide should he beat his ass or kiss him. But then he managed to calm himself down. Until he saw the bike Rob was pushing in. Same blue as his, newer model, but otherwise same. And not broken.  
  
  
  
"What the fuck?" he managed to blurt when Rob got the bike next to his own. Just casually lifting it with one hand and then placing it there.  
  
  
  
"Well... I didn't know you have such dirty mouth. I broke your bike. So I bought you a new one", the other mumbled. He looked like he was about to leave or relax on the couch, both at same time.  
  
  
  
"No you didn't. You live in a car. You can't afford that. Nor the ridiculous amount of paints you bought that day", Mike threw his hands in the air. He was so riled up that he couldn't even believe that he was actually saying that all.  
  
  
  
Rob raised his eyebrow. "Who told you I don't have any money? Cause I certainly didn't."  
  
  
  
And now Mike felt uncomfortable. Rob had actually apologized by buying him a new bike. Even though it wasn't same as the words, he still needed the bike. And here he was, blaming that the other didn't have money. Like it would even matter. But he was already on the go so he might as well continue.  
  
  
  
"But... No. I can't take that. You just... You can't buy me a new bike! You haven't even apologized properly! And... and... you can't just kiss me and then leave and be like nothing happened!" Mike yelled throwing his hands in the air again.  
  
  
  
And the guy. He was just staring at him. And Mike was sure, just absolutely sure that he had a smirk on his lips. Which he had to imagine, cause you don't smirk in such situation.  
  
  
  
"And for fuck's sake! You can't just stare at me like that! God! You're so fucking confusing!" Mike groaned making the other chuckle.  
  
  
  
"You're cute when you're like that", Rob said then the smirk still lingering on his lips.  
  
  
  
" _Cute?! Like that?!_ Oh my fucking god..." Mike gasped in disbelief and sat on his couch.  
  
  
  
He was so befuddled that he barely got a single proper thought out. There was no way he could just brush this whole thing off.  
  
  
  
"I am mad. Confused and fucking mad!" he said then, squinting his eyes, wondering was he mad cause he was confused or the other way around.  
  
  
  
"That's not really mad. That's just... Don't know. You're something else", Rob said frowning suddenly. He was obviously thinking something but Mike couldn't put his finger on what it could be.  
  
  
  
"Yeah well. So are you", the half Asian mumbled suddenly realizing that he was basically half naked.  
  
  
  
Sitting on the couch Rob kept his eyes strictly on him, tilting his head slightly to its side. "So. Will you accept the bike as apology? Or if you want I can take your bike to get it fixed. It's fine too."  
  
  
  
Sighing Mike rolled his yes. He needed Brad now. His sarcastic wisdom and ability to differentiate bullshit from real shit. He couldn't read Rob. Not in any way. The guy was like a black wall. Just perfect, delicious darkness with no shades to reveal his emotions or thoughts.  
  
  
  
"Guess I have to. Cause I need a bike to get to work. And back. Impossible to walk there daily. So. Fucking hell. Now I owe you", he mumbled finally.  
  
  
  
"Mhm. Maybe", the other answered.  
  
  
  
Mike could feel the eyes burning on his skin as they traveled across his bare shoulders and across his chest and further down to his stomach. He thought for a second should he just get up and fetch his shirt that he could see on the floor, next to his bed, but then he thought it could maybe be weird.  
  
  
  
"Please just stop staring at me", he managed to say finally.  
  
  
  
Rob got up slowly, now focusing his stare to Mike's face. "Okay, so I need to go."  
  
  
  
Mike didn't know was he relieved or the opposite. He had never felt like that before and it was freaking him out. Sighing he got up too staring at the bike. His old one looked so weird next to it. Like a ragged clone, ready to be tossed on to wasteland. He thought he could try to sell it and get few bucks. Leading the other to the door he waited him to open it get outside but instead Rob paused and turned to look at him.  
  
  
  
"See you tonight then. But please wear a shirt. Not that that look wouldn't suit you but..." he arched his eyebrow staring at him intensively while he opened the door.  
  
  
  
The half Asian was about to go mental. Getting remarks like that from a guy he barely knew and who mainly focused on deadpan, was so contradicting. He didn't even get a words out of his mouth. Staring at the other who left now his apartment he kicked himself inwardly, forgetting all witty responses there existed.  
  
  
  
Just when Rob disappeared from sight and he closed the door, he realized what the other had just said. _Oh hell-fucking-no,_ he thought gaping. _He didn't just invite me, he basically told me to be there._  
  
  
  
Rolling his eyes he decided to go to see Brad even though it would mean he was going to wake him up. And that would lead to grumpy Delson. Which was never fun. But he didn't care now about that. Grabbing the shirt and pulling it on he took a toast from the kitchen and headed there.  
  
  
  
"Nice Mike. But could you wait for few hours more?" Brad groaned when he opened the door.  
  
  
  
"No. This can't wait."  
  
  
  
His friend sighed and stepped aside. Scrunching his face he yawned and sat on his couch, crossing his legs. Couch that was about to fall apart any day now. He looked like he was still half asleep, eyes barely open. His shirt had several tiny holes, but Mike knew it would need way more than that for Brad to actually toss it.  
  
  
  
"Okay then, spill it out. My patience is wearing thin", Brad mumbled.  
  
  
  
"He came to see me. Just casually knocking on my door. Just now", the half Asian started from the part where he probably shouldn't have had started.  
  
  
  
"Oh-kay. Uhm... Why?"  
  
  
  
"He thought that cause he broke my bike buying a new one would be good."  
  
  
  
"Well, why not?"  
  
  
  
"Cause he fucking did it without asking me first! And especially since he did it after the kiss and after he had just disap-"  
  
  
  
"Whoa! Hold on! He kissed you?!" Brad gaped his eyes wide open forgetting that it was really too early for him to function.  
  
  
  
"Yeah... In the party. First I caught Kaden yelling at him. I went in the middle cause I just couldn't stay there staring and then-"  
  
  
  
"Mike! Did you seriously listen to Joe at all on the first night?! He said not to mess up with that dude. His nickname is Trouble for fuck's sake! You could have just left the scene!" Brad was getting frustrated. He had no idea what Mike was doing but it certainly didn't sound like it was going to end well.  
  
  
  
"Yeah yeah yeah... Couldn't. So... He turned his attention to me. Before I really managed to say anything Rob pulled me away. The guy is so weird. I don't-" Mike waved his hand in the air.  
  
  
  
"Well he certainly is if he kissed you!"  
  
  
  
"Stop interrupting me! I was talking about Kaden. I have no idea what's up, but I get really bad vibes from him. Anyway, yeah, Rob kissed me. But first he yelled me to stay out of it and not get involved", the half Asian explained.  
  
  
  
"He is right anyway. You shouldn't get involved. But now you fucking are. Which he just caused by kissing you. He was probably just high", Brad shrugged. He was too confused.  
  
  
  
"Yeah well... Now I can't just let it go. And then today he was being so fucking infuriating again. He was just staring at me smirking when I yelled at him. Who does that?! Then he said I am cute when I'm like that and ignored my anger completely. I swear I almost strangled him", Mike rolled his eyes. It was still making him mad.  
  
  
  
"Argh. My brains can't keep up with this."  
  
  
  
"You don't say? And I sure as hell won't get any answer back from him", Mike groaned and slumped back on the couch.  
  
  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
  
  
"And then he basically told me to be at the party today. Like... He didn't even ask me am I coming like the last time. Or do I have anything else. Or do I even want to go", the other mumbled the answer.  
  
  
  
"But you do. Don't lie...", Brad chuckled making the other roll his eyes.  
  
  
  
"Fuck off Delson. Of course I do. I want to yell him some more how annoying he is", Mike grumbled. He just wanted to figure out the guy and get some answers.  
  
  
  
"Mhm. And something else", Brad wiggled his eyebrow.  
  
  
  
Mike slapped his bony shoulder and groaned annoyed. Brad could be smart when he wanted. But his remarks Mike didn't always appreciate.  
  
  
  
"So we are going then. I don't really mind. Besides Joe said he would be there too now, so I'll just chat with him while you fuck the mysterious guy. Or get your ass kicked by Kaden", his friend let out a small laugh and rolled then his eyes.  
  
  
  
"Okay Delson, I'm having just about enough of that", Mike groaned again knowing the latter wasn't probably that far from the truth.  
  
  
  
"Can't help it. It's too fun to see you like that. But I really would appreciate that you don't get involved. Which... both would be. And even if he kissed you, I still think that doing that will lead to Kaden kicking your ass. They might not be just friends you know?"  
  
  
  
"I... don't think they are. But I really know nothing. I just assume that they have long history cause I sure as hell would have slapped if someone would talk to me like that. Which I don't get. Why is he thinking that it's okay to be yelled like that?" the half Asian shrugged.  
  
  
  
"You'll find out it eventually. I'm sure of it. Just don't get in trouble. With Trouble."  
  
  
  
Mike rolled his eyes again and started to leave. He needed to do some grocery shopping which could just calm his nerves. And make the time pass quicker. Saying goodbye to his annoying friend he headed back to his own apartment to get the bike. The new one, that wasn't broken.  
  
  
  
The day went by quickly, to his luck. Even though he really couldn't think about anything else than Rob and meeting him again that night. The man was so frustratingly complex. And hot, definitely hot too. Which just was one more thing added to his confusion.  
  
  
  
So when they arrived to the familiar house the first thing he now did wasn't picking up a beer, but a whiskey-cola. Brad has still having fun at his nervousness, but was now keeping his mouth shut, only chuckling and grinning to the point where Mike was swearing at him.  
  
  
  
"Dude, relax", Brad mumbled poking him when Mike just gazed around the room fiddling with the hem of his shirt.  
  
  
  
Sure he wanted to see Rob and was nervous cause of that. But also cause Kaden was somewhere there and they hadn't really finished their talk last time. Groaning inwardly he sipped his drink, noticing he was already half way through and it had started to buzz in his brains. That made him think that he should have eaten more than instant noodles. When Joe joined them, he was already slightly drunk. Not that anyone would mind. He was still probably the most sober in the room, with Brad and Joe.  
  
  
  
"Didn't know you guys go here", a friend of theirs, called Doug, was suddenly beside Joe.  
  
  
  
"Oh. Yeah, well we have been here only few times", Mike said wondering was he slurring already.  
  
  
  
"Don't wonder. Kaden throws the best parties around here. Just play by his rules and you're always welcome", Doug nodded.  
  
  
  
Brad gave Mike a meaningful glance causing the half Asian to roll his eyes.  
  
  
  
"Yeah, have heard that few times. But no one has told me what those rules are", Mike mumbled. This Kaden guy had started to really annoy him. Everyone seemed to respect him, when all he had seen was behavior that should lead to quite opposite.  
  
  
  
"Huh. Okay, well there are only few. No guns. That's absolute no. He is the only one that can cause trouble and guns always bring trouble. Then the obvious, don't cross him. If he tells you something you need to obey. Cause he doesn't tell it twice. And that's the only way there will be order."  
  
  
  
"So... Someone brought a gun here I assume?"  
  
  
  
"Yeah. Didn't end well. But he survived. They both did. The guy that got the bullet to his stomach and the guy that shoot the gun and got handled by Kaden. Well at least story tells that, don't know. Wasn't there or haven't seen that person", Doug shrugged.  
  
  
  
"That's literally the only actual story I have heard about him", Mike frowned.  
  
  
  
"People that talk shit about him... Don't do it again. At least not here."  
  
  
  
Mike sighed. Maybe I need to talk with him face to face. He shook his head and realized he was getting too drunk for his own liking. "I need some air."  
  
  
  
Leaving the others there to continue with the talk he headed to the patio. Sliding the door open he stepped out and inhaled the cool night air, staring into the darkness. But in a second he realized just how bad idea that had been. They were there, together. And not arguing but kissing. Pretty passionately in Mike's opinion. He had the shield of the darkness and knew they couldn't see him there. But he still felt like he was spying on them, even though they weren't really trying to hide. The lamp on the wall was shedding a yellowish light on them allowing to Mike see them clearly.  
  
  
  
And he couldn't help but to feel aroused. Rob was back against the wall, like he had seen them before. Kaden's hands were on his, gripping to the wrists and keeping them pinned against the wall down on each side of him. Rob's lower part was pushed off of the wall, Kaden grinding against him. Mike swallowed hard watching their mouths on each other. The guy was teasing Rob. Nibbling his lower lip, and licking it before properly kissing him again.  
  
  
  
He looked so determined and Mike could see his eyes burning. But it was still chilling him. Somehow he felt weird, wrong. Rob was absolutely divine, but Kaden not. He still made Mike's skin crawl and the tiny hairs in his neck prickle. Even the way he kissed was like was trying to make a point.  
  
  
  
Breathing silently Mike decided he had seen enough. Rob might be hot but Kaden was making him feel nauseous. Just as he was about to step back in front of the sliding door to get inside he heard Rob groan.  
  
  
  
"Fuck", Rob mumbled raising his hand in front of his face and stepping away.  
  
  
  
"Nah, we'll continue later", Kaden said stepping aside.  
  
  
  
When Rob passed Mike back inside, Mike saw blood was running quite fast from his nose and between his fingers. He didn't notice Mike, which he took gladly. But Kaden did. And instantly Mike regretted that he hadn't left sooner.  
  
  
  
"Did you enjoy the show? It was rather tame but..." the man said in a smoky, deep voice, stepping closer to him.  
  
  
  
Mike squinted his eyes wanting to run. He had barely talked with the man but he already hated him. And to him, hate was so strong word that he barely ever used it.  
  
  
  
"Oh, speechless. The other night you were quite eager to talk", Kaden raised his eyebrow and a devilish grin spread on his lips.  
  
  
  
The half Asian didn't know how to be. The way Kaden talked made him mad, but also all warning signs lit up.  
  
  
  
"Go ahead. I know you have something to say", another set of mocking words and Mike was sure he would explode in any second.  
  
  
  
Cocking his head up straight and drawing his lips to a tight line he shook his head slowly. "I don't have nothing to say to you."  
  
  
  
"Yeah. Well, maybe next time you do", Kaden winked his eye but then the grin disappeared and a perfect poker-face expression appeared instead.  
  
  
  
Before Mike had a chance to answer he had already disappeared back inside. Mike stood there befuddled and angry. But that serious type of anger he rarely felt. After calming himself down a little, he got inside and to the kitchen. Then, after downing a shot of vodka and mixing a new drink he decided he would search Rob. He needed answers. But before that he needed to get drunk. And relax. So he joined his friends back on the couch.  
  
  
  
Brad was talking to a pretty brunette, who seemed that type that was in wrong company. Not with Brad, but in the party. She didn't belong here and it was as clear as day. His friend smiled to him but frowned then noticing his serious expression.  
  
  
  
"Mike, this is Anna. She came here with her friend but her friend found a fuck and oops, now she is alone", Brad introduced the girl.  
  
  
  
She draw a beautiful smile on her lips and shook Mike's hand startling him. No one had shaken his hand in ages. One more sign that the girl didn't belong here. Not that he himself did either. Listening to them talk about Anna's school he drifted into his thoughts. Soon he just couldn't take it anymore and after gulping the rest of the whiskey-cola he excused himself and went to search Rob.  
  
  
  
After looking in every room in the house and seeing another couple for that day, he found the guy in the last room. Rob was sitting on a bed and writing something on a notepad.  
  
  
  
"Oh you came. I already thought you wouldn't", he said staring back at Mike and straightening his oversized hoodie.  
  
  
  
There was no blood on his face anymore, but Mike noticed his cuticles had dried up blood. And then he realized that he couldn't tell that he saw them kissing. Cause even though he didn't mean to, he felt like he had seen something he shouldn't have had.  
  
  
  
He pointed at Rob's fingers and sat next to him, "Is that blood?"  
  
  
  
 _Pretend like you saw nothing, easy peasy._  
  
  
  
"Yeah. Fucking nosebleeds. It's over quickly usually", Rob chewed his lip and glanced at the red stains.  
  
  
  
"Mhm. That's the cocaine I assume. Drugs... well smoking too really. Not smart", Mike said feeling like a nagging mom.  
  
  
  
"Maybe. I don't smoke though", Rob shrugged squinting his eyes a little.  
  
  
  
"You don't smoke?"  
  
  
  
"No. I don't. You think that cause I do coke I of course smoke too? Nah, my lungs don't like it."  
  
  
  
"Uhm... Okay", Mike answered. He felt again awkward. The whole conversation was something he never thought he would have.  
  
  
  
"You're weird", the other said causing him to frown.  
  
  
  
"Me? Is that... That's like your style to insult and say weird things. Cause I'm not like... I'm not weird."  
  
  
  
"Mhm. Yes you are. But it's cute", Rob tilted his head slightly to its side.  
  
  
  
"Okay, I can't...", the half Asian gasped. He was getting again confused and didn't see any other way out then escaping the scene.  
  
  
  
He stood up and was about to leave but Rob grabbed his arm and yanked him backwards causing him to stumble on the bed. He managed to let out a grumble but then Rob was straddling him and next kissing him. Being absolutely surprised he froze first. But he wasn't that surprised that his body wouldn't function and as the tongue brushed his he moaned and grabbed the front of Rob's hoodie. Just few seconds and he was already melting. Squirming under the other he embraced the feeling pushing back against him, and balling the fabric harder.  
  
  
  
When Rob broke the kiss he didn't know was he drunk cause of the kiss or cause of the alcohol. The other was staring at him still, lips ghosting on his and the hot breath fanning his face. His insides were on fire and he was certain there was no way out of this anymore.  
  
  
  
"Thanks. Now you don't owe me anymore", the other mumbled biting his lip and gave a quick smile, before he forced Mike's fingers off of his hoodie and stood up.  
  
  
  
And left. Just like the last time. And Mike stayed there utterly befuddled. Rob had just kissed him just after he had kissed another person. Maybe he shouldn't think about it too much. Or maybe he wasn't thinking about it enough. But now he certainly wasn't going to let go. He was more than eager to know more.  
  
  
  
\--------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Kudos and reviews are also highly appreciated!


	6. If I'm wrong then I'm halfway right

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tiny trigger warning here, probably not what you think

\-------  
  
  
  
"So you think he is interested then?" Brad asked as he chewed his gum and crackled his knuckles.  
  
  
  
"I hate when you do that. Someday you will dislocate a joint and then you can't play your precious guitar anymore", Mike rolled his eyes and added more paintbrushes to the stand they were in.  
  
  
  
A week had passed again and cause Mike had now a mission they were going again to the party today. Brad had come to pick him up from his work and annoyed him the past half an hour by talking about Rob. He was ecstatic that Mike had actually decided to figure the guy out. That meant there was some action in his life too, finally. He had almost gotten bored. Even when he was slightly afraid Mike would get his ass kicked by Kaden.  
  
  
  
"Don't avoid the subject", Brad chuckled.  
  
  
  
"I don't know Brad. But I don't think he would kiss me, twice, if there was nothing. But yet again, I barely know him... God he makes me... I don't even know. There's something about him that stirs me. Even thinking about the kiss makes me shiver. He is so mysterious, but same time I feel like I he... he gets me so excited. You know, like there's something to look forward to. And it's not only the fact that I know only little about him but the way he acts. Just... Argh! Can't explain it", the half Asian groaned and started to close the register.  
  
  
  
"So not my type, but I see why you're interested. You know, looks wise. Haven't been that much in contact with him so that I would know enough to say more. But what are you gonna do with Kaden? If they really are together he wouldn't just go kissing you though. I would assume he wouldn't let his boyfriend kiss other guys", Brad raised a meaningful eyebrow and jumped down from the counter.  
  
  
  
"Yeah well, they have something. That wasn't their first kiss, I am sure", Mike sighed while he checked he had done everything he was supposed to do before leaving the store.  
  
  
  
Today they were going earlier. They would pick up Joe too who had of course wanted to join them. Mike couldn't wait to see Rob again. It was a weird feeling to him. It had been really long time since he had been interested in someone that much. Thinking about Rob made his skin tingle while his lips curled to a smile.  
  
  
  
"Jeez... You're thinking about him, aren't you", Brad snickered and rolled his eyes as they headed to the door.  
  
  
  
"Just... Yeah", Mike shrugged and blushed slightly. "Hard not to think him really."  
  
  
  
Brad rolled his eyes again and watched as Mike locked the store door. They walked to the car and got in and drove to Joe's. The Korean was already waiting for them. Just then Mike realized he hadn't changed his clothes. He was lucky his boss didn't want them to use uniforms. The boss had given him a permission to wear his own clothes as long as his shirts didn't have big logos or offensive text. So today he had just army green cargo pants, black t-shirt and a black cap which was exactly what the boss would approve.  
  
  
  
"Why so early?" Joe asked as he got in the car.  
  
  
  
"For change. We have always been there later", Mike glanced at the other.  
  
  
  
"It's good. I need to be early tomorrow at my brother's anyway", Brad nodded as he turned the car around.  
  
  
  
When they arrived the place looked just as last time. And before that. Mike wasn't even surprised really. He had gotten used to the fact that Kaden threw the most nicest parties there was. And emphasizing word nice. Since the house was always clean and people behaved. But it was cold to him. Like it was all planned.  
  
  
  
Joe was babbling again making sure there were no silent moments. It was almost smoothing the edge in Mike's nervousness. But then again, he had a mission now so he had to be more confident in what he was doing. Grabbing again a beer and sitting on the couch he noticed the same girl that there was last time, downing a tequila shot. He greeted the girl receiving a pretty smile back.  
  
  
  
Then he noticed Kaden. It was instant. All the little confident he had had was crushed like a bug under a heel. And he was talking to Ryu, which baffled him. But also made mad. It's not like he owned the place, quite the contrary, but he still felt like Ryu was there just to annoy him. Grumbling to himself he sipped the beer and rolled his eyes. Kaden didn't see him staring as he concentrated to the talk.  
  
  
  
His demeanor was so weird to Mike. Just the way he stood there, drinking from a tall glass, his posture straight and hard, he seemed to be sucking all the energy out of the room. Mike let his eyes scan Kaden's body, just genuinely interested in him. All the tiny movements seemed planned, head tilt, rubbing the back of his neck and the sly smile. Even that gave him chills and soon he had to turn his gaze away.  
  
  
  
Shaking his head and chasing away the uncomfortable feeling he let himself immerse back to the talk with Brad and Joe. Same time he tried to watch the girl that was still drinking even though she already seemed drunk. He couldn't help not to worry, even though she had a friend with her and looked like she was having fun while talking to a guy that was smiling broadly to her. But that was how Mike was like. He worried about other people. Even if he didn't know them.  
  
  
  
"Hey", Rob sat beside him and greeted him with an almost smile.  
  
  
  
"Hey."  
  
  
  
And now he even forgot how confident he had been earlier, before Kaden crumbled it. Rob looked so good. He was wearing a white, plain, t-shirt and baggy jeans. Mike had to turn his gaze away again, but now for different reason.  
  
  
  
"What's up?"  
  
  
  
 _What's up?! He kisses me and now he is back to what's up- stage. Can he be any more annoying?_  
  
  
  
"Nothing really. Had a nice day at work and now I am enjoying my beer. You?" Mike shrugged.  
  
  
  
 _Oh and thinking about you. Like, constantly,_ Mike thought but Brad's poke to his arm saved him from not thinking about it further. Brad could sense he was on the edge.  
  
  
  
"Nothing much really. Nice to see you here again", Rob nodded.  
  
  
  
"Mhm.... Well, I... Kinda like to know more about you", Mike decided he should just dive in. Or rather try to swim since he had been forced to the water.  
  
  
  
"Oh, you do?" Rob raised his eyebrow and looked amused. "That's not really a good idea. Not that there would be really anything to tell you either."  
  
  
  
"Why not? I know your first name, and few minor details. That's all. You have kissed me and I don't think you do that randomly to people either", the half Asian frowned.  
  
  
  
Rob sighed and shifted on the couch. He looked like he was thinking something heavily, just for few seconds. Mike was slightly confused by his attitude and the fact that he wasn't giving any information about himself. What was he hiding? Or was he even hiding something? It couldn't be that bad, right?  
  
  
  
"So what do you want to know? What kind of a relationship I have to my parents? What do I do on my spare time? What's my favorite food? Really Mike, you don't want to know any of those things", the other gave him a meaningful glance.  
  
  
  
But he was right. None of those things meant really anything. But he needed to know something. Something that would give him a sense that he knew Rob better. Even if it was just an illusion.  
  
  
  
"Something then. The spare time question is nice, but... anything?" Mike tried carefully.  
  
  
  
Rob stared at him like he was trying to figure out was he serious. And he had never been hard one to read, so that should have been clearly visible on his face.  
  
  
  
"I love to play drums. That's pretty much it", the other answered finally.  
  
  
  
"That's nice... Wish I could. I rap", Mike said and realized then that Rob hadn't asked what he did, or maybe he wasn't even supposed to be telling about himself.  
  
  
  
"And paint. Or maybe that isn't counted in since you do that at work. Rapping... Well I can see that. You always talk so much", the other said looking amused.  
  
  
  
Mike rolled his eyes not being able to ignore the snide remark. Then Kaden was suddenly there and sat next to Rob. He could feel Brad beside him tensing up. Joe continued with his talk which was again a good thing. It was probable that he noticed also the change in their demeanor but just decided that it would be better to ignore it.  
  
  
  
"Hello, again. Glad you seem to enjoy my parties", Kaden said but Mike felt that was directed only to him, and also there was more hidden behind the actual words.  
  
  
  
He nodded and decided that he would just play dumb. "Sure yeah. There's also many people that we know."  
  
  
  
"Right. And Rob too now", Kaden said looking at Rob and swung his arm over the headrest behind Rob's back.  
  
  
  
Mike got chills again. The piercing eyes had rarely humor in them, and even then it was cold and mean, not genuine heartwarming humor that for example Brad carried with him everywhere he went.  
  
  
  
"Yeah, kinda. Not that well. But I am learning", the half Asian answered wondering was Kaden leading him to some sort of a trap or just having casual conversation. Literally anything the guy did made him second guess. Either himself, or the other.  
  
  
  
Rob gave him a sidelong glance and then he heard a sigh from his left where Brad was sitting.  
  
  
  
"So you will", Kaden noted and now Mike was sure there was a hidden meaning behind that.  
  
  
  
Kaden was staring him intensively and all he could think was that why Rob had nothing to do with the guy. He was so strange. Rob was confusing in interesting, exciting way. Kaden was the absolute opposite. Everything about him reeked of evil. Mike didn't believe that people were born evil. It was the circumstances that made them that way. But somehow he didn't really want to know Kaden's reasons, or was it all just an act. They way people behaved around him was just wrong in so many levels.  
  
  
  
But then Brad poked him and he turned to him. He heard Rob start a talk with the guy just as Brad sighed again.  
  
  
  
"I don't think you should provoke him like that", Brad said keeping his voice down.  
  
  
  
Joe gave him a glance too but didn't intervene.  
  
  
  
"I wasn't...", Mike started but Brad rolled his eyes.  
  
  
  
"I'm not blind. Or deaf. It's like you're poking to get some sort of an answer that you are satisfied with. I don't know what it is, but don't do that. It's not... Joe warned us about him. I don't want you to get in trouble", the other mumbled.  
  
  
  
Mike nodded slightly. He wasn't agreeing, but he didn't want to have this conversation now either. He noticed that Kaden had gotten closer to Rob, leaning against his side and his face was on his neck. Mike assumed he was whispering something to his ear since Rob was listening and staying still. He didn't mean to stare, but he couldn't help it either.  
  
  
  
"No. Just fuck off", Rob grumbled.  
  
  
  
Kaden's eyes turned to Mike as he noticed his stare, but he didn't stop the talking. As the sly smirk spread on his lips Mike was ready to challenge him. Almost. Cause there was still something holding him back. Maybe it was Brad's words or the fact that it seemed like this was normal to Rob.  
  
  
  
"Seriously Kaden. Not now", Rob's voice got little bit louder and it was laced with annoyance.  
  
  
  
"I'm not letting you cause a scene here. Get your ass up and to upstairs. Now. I'm not fucking dragging you, not today", Kaden growled low and Mike saw he was fuming now. Mike had no idea how had it escalated so quickly.  
  
  
  
Kaden's hand was on Rob's arm and Mike could see how hard he was squeezing. It was so possessive, commanding, that Mike was getting mad. He had an instinct to protect Rob, but not only cause this wasn't right but cause Kaden was certainly abusing what ever leverage he had on Rob. But he didn't have a chance to say anything when Rob stood up and Kaden followed suit. Kaden stared now at Mike his smile cold as ice.  
  
  
  
"Don't", Brad sighed next to him as Mike balled his fist.  
  
  
  
"Fuck", the half Asian groaned when the couple had left the room.  
  
  
  
"Brad, you are with Mike way more than I am. You really should persuade him. You saw that. The guy isn't playing", Joe cocked his head.  
  
  
  
"No. That's exactly what he is doing", Mike turned to look at the Korean.  
  
  
  
"Maybe. But you're not going to win him in his own game. So just step back while you still have a chance."  
  
  
  
Mike grumbled an objection but didn't answer. He couldn't just watch Kaden overpower people like that.  
  
  
  
They had turned back to their previous discussion when Mike decided he needed a refill. He went to grab another beer and then stayed there in the kitchen doorway to watch the living room and people there. It still amazed him how well people behaved. Then he realized he hadn't seen the girl in a while. But her friend was still sitting in the middle of the living room. Slurring drunken words to a heavily tattooed guy who didn't seem that drunk. He walked to his friends and studied the guy and Anna's friend in meantime.  
  
  
  
"Brad. The girl we met last time, Anna, have you seen her? She was here earlier", he asked taking another large gulp from his beer.  
  
  
  
"No", Brad shook his head looking confused.  
  
  
  
"But if she came with her... Dammit", Mike mumbled as he got a bad feeling.  
  
  
  
He left his beer on the table and went to the patio. There was no one there. He couldn't be sure would Anna leave without her friend, but based on the last time he assumed that it wouldn't be likely. Then he decided he would search upstairs. He knew there was also basement but as he walked by it and grabbed the handle he realized it was locked. Sighing he headed to the stairs wishing he wouldn't witness Kaden and Rob again kissing, or fighting, cause they still hadn't come back down.  
  
  
  
But this time he was lucky. Anna just hadn't been. When he opened the first door he saw the girl. She had crawled to a tiny space between a bed and a wall and was hugging her knees. Mike knew instantly there was something wrong. The tiny hairs in his neck prickled when he thought the worst possible outcome. Slowly he approached the girl who had probably sensed his presence, even though she wasn't moving.  
  
  
  
"Hey. It was Anna, right?"  
  
  
  
The girl shot his eyes at him the fear flashing in them, but when she recognized him her features relaxed. She had tears in her eyes but looked somewhat sober now.  
  
  
  
"Fuck... What happened?" Mike felt his insides flip when he saw that Anna's blue dress had a tore on it's side revealing rather large amount of her cream white skin.  
  
  
  
"Nothing", she whispered but it wasn't convincing at all.  
  
  
  
"Mike", Rob was suddenly there causing Anna to flinch.  
  
  
  
"What's this?" he asked frowning and taking a step closer to them.  
  
  
  
"I have no... Well I do have a clue. She was raped", Mike sighed.  
  
  
  
"No", Anna shook his head and wiped her tears.  
  
  
  
"No? You sure? Cause it's not something you need to be ashamed", Mike sighed again. Anna looked like she was telling the truth but then again denial can make people look like that.  
  
  
  
She nodded. "Just... tried."  
  
  
  
"Dammit. I'm calling the police", Mike mumbled and got up.  
  
  
  
"No! He... left... anyway", she gasped and shook his head vigorously.  
  
  
  
"What now then?" Mike threw his hands in the air. He didn't want to disobey if that was what Anna wanted, but he wanted some justice too. Attempt was still an attempt.  
  
  
  
"Okay. Let's do this. I'll drive her home. She can decide, when she is sober and it really hits her, does she want a police or not", Rob suggested.  
  
  
  
"No I... My mom will kill me", she bit down to her lip looking scared again.  
  
  
  
Mike looked at Rob like he was begging for him to give more suggestions.  
  
  
  
"Well she can't stay here either", Rob looked at the half Asian raising his eyebrows. "What about your friend then?"  
  
  
  
"She... is with her... thing. Will be staying with him tonight", Anna mumbled pulling his knees to his chest tighter.  
  
  
  
"What's up with these _things_ now?" Mike sighed pointing his words more to himself than to Rob. "Okay okay, you can stay at my place if you want. I can sleep on a couch."  
  
  
  
He couldn't really help his feelings. Anna looked miserable. Not as bad as he had originally thought, but still. And thinking about her like that, scared and tired, was hurting his heart.  
  
  
  
"Are you... I don't want to be a burden", she whispered.  
  
  
  
"You're not. You need help and that's what I can offer", Mike sighed.  
  
  
  
Rob turned to the closet and picked up a t-shirt handing it to Anna who looked confused.  
  
  
  
"Wear it? You know? If someone notices that tear you will be questioned."  
  
  
  
She nodded slowly and pulled the shirt on and let then Mike help her up. She seemed still on the edge but also more comfortable to trust Mike. Rob checked the room quickly that Anna didn't leave anything there, and then they left the room together heading downstairs. They tried to be quick, to avoid all the people and the questions, but of course Brad noticed them just as they were getting out from the door.  
  
  
  
"Brad I'll explain to you tomorrow. She needs a place to stay for tonight", Mike explained.  
  
  
  
The other nodded and patted his shoulder. He knew Mike so well that he figured Mike needed to do this and he wouldn't if it wasn't important. But Rob standing there, being part of this, partially annoyed him.  
  
  
  
They drove to Mike's in silence. Anna occasionally shot him a glance studying his features but turned then back to staring out from the window. Mike didn't know what was she feeling right now, but he still wanted the police to get involved. Even thinking about some asshole getting away with attempted rape was making his blood boil. And it wasn't even the fact that Anna was hurt, but now the person might try it again.  
  
  
  
Inside, he showed his small bed to her, gave her a towel and a glass of water trying anything to make sure she was comfortable. After what she had just gone through staying alone with unfamiliar man could scare her even more. But she looked calm and accepted all the help gladly and went to bed instantly.  
  
  
  
"Shit", Mike mumbled sitting on the couch where Rob had patiently waited the whole time. He glanced at the other and tossed his cap aside raking his hair then.  
  
  
  
"Don't worry about it. The guy will get what he deserves. Whether or not the police gets involved", the other noted.  
  
  
  
Mike noticed she had started to snore softly instantly and he could finally relax a little. "I don't know do I even want to know what does that mean."  
  
  
  
Rob stared at him again thinking hard about something but then obviously gave up that idea since he didn't answer.  
  
  
  
"And I still don't know how should I deal with you", Mike sighed.  
  
  
  
The other rolled his eyes and grabbed his arm, "Come here."  
  
  
  
 _Wait what?_ Mike thought and gasped, not knowing again what the hell was happening and should he just ask Rob to leave cause he was confusing him so badly.  
  
  
  
"Just do it Mike. You think way too much", Rob rolled his eyes.  
  
  
  
Mike rubbed his neck but obeyed anyway rather awkwardly, and his legs shaking he climbed on Rob's lap and straddled him. And there he was then. Feeling weird and tiny bit uncomfortable. Just cause he didn't know what to expect. Sure they had kissed, but suddenly this was more intimate than before.  
  
  
  
"So, what was what you were saying?" Rob arched his eyebrow looking amused cause of Mike's shocked expression.  
  
  
  
 _Yeah. What was I saying again?_ Mike mocked himself inwardly, all the smart thoughts disappearing in the thin air, as Rob's hands trailed over his thighs and continued to his back.  
  
  
  
"Uhm... That I don't know how to deal with you", he barely caught the memory of what he had said just a minute ago.  
  
  
  
"And I said you think too much. Let me handle the dealing", Rob said his voice suddenly gruff.  
  
  
  
A shiver ran down Mike's back, tingling as it went, flaring all his senses. There was so many different ways to answer to that.  
  
  
  
"What does that mean?" Mike asked the hands burning now on his shoulders.  
  
  
  
 _What the actual fuck is happening? I am straddling him, unable to function properly and he is staring at me like I'm some sort of prey. And I can already feel_ _how hard I will be if this won't end soon_ , Mike thought swallowing.  
  
  
  
"You really do ask a lot of questions too, do you?" the other said tilting his head slightly and squeezing his hands on Mike's shoulders.  
  
  
  
The half Asian mumbled trying to ignore that gasp that almost escaped his mouth. "Well, I... want to know more about you."  
  
  
  
"It's never really about what you want but what you need."  
  
  
  
 _Oh. Wait... What the hell does that mean too?_ Mike thought and didn't feel better at all. Just more stirred up.  
  
  
  
"So... You don't really need to know about me. And after you do you don't want anymore", Rob answered his other hand now trailing to the back of Mike's neck. His eyes had now a shadow over them.  
  
  
  
 _Be like that, be just more cryptic. I have no idea what's happening and now I certainly need to know more,_ Mike thought and bit down to his lip.  
  
  
  
It was so intense and still there was nothing happening. They were just staring each other and at that moment Mike was glad mind reading wasn't an actual thing. Cause he could have been so screwed otherwise.  
  
  
  
"Yeah, so... That's why I don't know how to deal with you", Mike frowned.  
  
  
  
And then he was suddenly on his back on the couch as Rob flipped him on his back and followed, caging him with his body. "No. Like I said, I'll do that."  
  
  
  
Mike swallowed hard, now too aware that the girl was sleeping in the same apartment. He still had no idea what this was, but he was inflamed, eager to find out. Rob spread his fingers that were still holding his neck taking it to a tighter grip. The half Asian couldn't help now the soft whimper that escaped his mouth.  
  
  
  
"Fuck", Mike muttered staring back at Rob.  
  
  
  
The other smirked just a tiny bit. "I really didn't know you would have such a dirty mouth when I met you the first time. But I like it."  
  
  
  
And then he crushed his lips on Mike's, swallowing the next whimpers greedily and throwing him to oblivion. The half Asian was melting, afraid to really even move cause it was so much. There was a voice in the back of his mind reminding him that he didn't know Rob at all, but it didn't mean that he couldn't enjoy this now. He couldn't identify most of the emotions he saw flashing on Rob's face.  
  
  
  
But the lips felt heavenly, even though Mike was sure Rob was still just testing him, and not giving all in. But it was enough for him right now. Grabbing Rob's shirt, like he had done with his hoodie last time, Mike tried to pull him even closer. The other growled after a while backing away.  
  
  
  
"You have no idea what I want to do to you", Rob mumbled almost like he wasn't supposed to be saying that out loud. His hand trailed around Mike's neck to its side and then the thumb rubbed over his bottom lip.  
  
  
  
Mike held his breath sure that he hadn't heard that right. Cause all he could think now was wanting, wait, _needing_ to get fucked by this strange guy, that made him feel such intense feelings that he barely recognized them. Suddenly he was a mess, only a whirlwind inside him.  
  
  
  
"So why... don't you show me?" he blurted against the finger, realizing then it probably wasn't smart thing to say. But his brains weren't certainly functioning as all the blood was rushing to where it wasn't needed.  
  
  
  
"Cause... I can't", Rob said his voice strained and hard and pulled away.  
  
  
  
Mike released his grab on the short shirt reluctantly and watched as the other got up and straightened his clothes.  
  
  
  
"I almost guessed you would say that", he answered disappointed.  
  
  
  
But the dark shade that had been in Rob voice had suddenly disappeared when he rolled his eyes and said amusedly, "Well, that's why I needed to avoid you in the first place."  
  
  
  
And then he watched Rob leave. Again. And he was left alone with the girl that was sleeping in his bed.  
  
  
  
There was left only confusion. He didn't know was there any other thoughts now in his head, cause it was so heavy, overwhelming feeling.  
  
  
  
\-------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, really appreciate it. Kudos are comments are also the joy in my days.


	7. And somehow I got caught up in between

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Small trigger warning here.

\-------  
  
  
  
Another week. Mike was really just a confused mess. Excited, but confused. He had gotten used to the fact that he didn't see Rob unless he went to the party. Which was another thing he had gotten used to. Sure he liked to be there, his friends were having fun after all. And today, as he carried his bike to the apartment, he pondered should he ask from Kaden about the guy who had hurt Anna. Cause he wanted to go to police still. But then again, he didn't want to talk with that creep.  
  
  
  
Back then, the next morning when Anna woke up, she drank the coffee Mike made her. While doing that he tried to make sure she was actually fine and not just trying to hide that fact that she was hurt. She seemed moderately calm, but Mike didn't like that she accused her own drunken state more than the guy. Sure she had been way too drunk, but that wasn't an excuse for someone to touch her. But since she promised that she would tell him if the guy approached her again Mike decided to let go and not talk about it with her again. She looked tiny bit uncomfortable during the whole conversation and after all they didn't know each other. Then she had thanked him and Mike could see from her eyes that she meant it with all her heart.  
  
  
  
But Mike hated the feeling. The guy was still out there, probably trying it again soon. Which was the reason he decided he should ask Rob and then talk with Kaden if Rob wouldn't talk. He rolled his eyes to the idea and started to undress to get a shower. Then, after making sure he had gotten all the sweat off of his skin he stepped out and closed the stream. After drying himself, and not bothering to really think, he grabbed baggy jeans and a white t-shirt and started to dress himself. And his favorite black cap he left now home, knowing his hair would look weird if it wouldn't get to dry properly. And he didn't have time for that now since Brad was already waiting. He picked up Rob's shirt that Anna had left, which he had also washed after cause that's how he is like, and then skipped the stairs and ran to the car.  
  
  
  
"Your hair is still wet", Brad noted, like it somehow mattered.  
  
  
  
"Cause I took a shower. Too hot day and I was sweaty", Mike shrugged.  
  
  
  
"Or you just want to smell nice. I bet he doesn't care though. Sweaty or not."  
  
  
  
The half Asian rolled his eyes. "You're starting really soon today."  
  
  
  
"Well how can I not when this is the most excited I have seen you in like... a year? Since you met Rob you have been... Well weird. But also like more alive. Which is weird too. But I am still glad. What the hell it then is", Brad answered.  
  
  
  
Mike didn't really know what to say to that. He thought that he might just agree, but he also felt so overwhelmed that he wasn't sure was it a good thing. But honestly he just wanted to see where all of this was going. He had finally admitted that he had a crush on Rob. Which annoyed him greatly cause he still didn't know him.  
  
  
  
"Whoa", Brad said as they approached the house. There was a police car parked in front of it.  
  
  
  
"Uhm..."  
  
  
  
But people were coming out and some going inside. Mike glanced at Brad who was frowning.  
  
  
  
"Oh, what if they are here cause of that thing with the girl?" Brad said.  
  
  
  
"Nah, week later... I don't think so."  
  
  
  
"Well, should we go? We have nothing to hide so..." Brad shrugged and parked the car.  
  
  
  
Mike bit his lip but stepped anyway out of the car. If they actually were there cause of Anna he could maybe help. At least then he didn't have to go to the police station. Gripping to the t-shirt on his hand unnecessarily hard he followed Brad. The calmness in Brad stuck to him and soon he realized there was nothing to be afraid of.  
  
  
  
"I'm... gonna return the shirt", Mike mumbled. Screw the shirt, he just wanted to see Rob.  
  
  
  
Brad rolled his eyes but went to sit on the familiar couch anyway, while scanning the room trying to find any familiar faces.  
  
  
  
The other took a deep breath and glanced at Brad before he headed upstairs. He tried to beware the cop, just by instinct and was relieved when he didn't see any one with a cop uniform. Pondering second in the second floor he approached the room he had talked with Rob in before. He knocked the door and when he heard a familiar voice he stepped in.  
  
  
  
"Hi. Here's the shirt", he mumbled handing it to the other.  
  
  
  
Rob tilted his head looking amused and instantly Mike felt his cheeks burn. How the hell does he manage to get me in this sate with just a half smirk, he thought swallowing hard. Rob was sitting on the farthest side of the room in front of a small table.  
  
  
  
"So you came here to just return the shirt?" Rob said looking at him with a question on his eyes.  
  
  
  
"Well..."  
  
  
  
"Mmm.... How was the girl then?" the other said then, since he didn't continue with his sentence.  
  
  
  
"She was okay. Better than I would have been after such thing. When she was sure her parents wouldn't be home she left. Thanked, but..." Mike sighed and sat on the bed facing the other.  
  
  
  
"But?"  
  
  
  
"It still bothers me. She looked fine but I don't know was that just her way of dealing with it. Pretending. Oh, is that why the police is here by the way?"  
  
  
  
"No. We don't... It has been handled as I told it will be", Rob scrunched his nose.  
  
  
  
"And that is?"  
  
  
  
"Have you heard the phrase curiosity killed the cat? You're being the cat Mike", the other sighed.  
  
  
  
Mike grumbled and leaned back on the bed on his elbows. He was just frustrated that Rob didn't answer to him properly. Sure he had seen movies and could imagine all sorts of things. But he wanted to hear it.  
  
  
  
"Fine. I don't know the details but as he didn't actually do it he probably has some broken bones and is in another state as we speak", the other spilled out finally. And waited for his reaction.  
  
  
  
 _Broken bones... Broken bones?! Guess Joe did know something when he warned me. Wait, I haven't done anything to get broken bones. So I shouldn't even get alarmed. I think..._ Mike kicked himself inwardly but the beautiful brown eyes were staring at him so invitingly.  
  
  
  
"Broken bones eh...", he said with a hard swallow.  
  
  
  
"Mhm, well probably just fingers cause it's Kaden's thing and it was so minor. Not trying to say that it didn't mean anything for the girl. Just... an order in things", Rob answered still scanning his face and waiting for the reactions  
  
  
  
Mike wanted to scream. But then he remembered how horrible Anna had looked on that night. Rubbing the bridge of his nose he was about to answer but the door opened just then. A thin man with ruffled long brown hair stepped in. The guy glanced at him while a tiny frown knitted his brows together but straightened it instantly turning his gaze to Rob.  
  
  
  
"Sorry I took so long. I had to wait for the cop to leave. Ehm... Should I come back later?" the guy looked super nervous.  
  
  
  
"It's fine Brandon. I just don't know how many times I need to remind you that I am not him", Rob gestured him in with a long sigh.  
  
  
  
"I know but...", the guy mumbled and walked to the table.  
  
  
  
In Mike's eyes, it was more like crawling. He was interested in why, cause the behavior was tiny bit different than people around Kaden, but still not that far from it. The guy gave Rob three large brown envelopes and glanced then at Mike again. As the eyes lingered Mike stared him back, studying the face. Scanning him he noticed now the tattoos on his right arm. It stood out cause it was done in red ink and Mike had never seen that before. Neither of them said anything but Mike could see the guy would have plenty of stuff to say. And to question.  
  
  
  
"Brandon", Rob said startling them both. "Thanks, you can go."  
  
  
  
The guy glanced Mike one final time and took a similar envelope that Rob handed to him and left them alone. And now Mike's attention was drawn to Rob and what he was holding.  
  
  
  
"Listen _cat..._ You're already too in, in this mess. But I still will give you a choice. You're smart so you probably know what's in these. But before I start doing what I am supposed to do...", Rob took a moment to breathe and stare at him sternly. "Yeah. I said you can't get involved but since I haven't managed to keep my... We are here now."  
  
  
  
Mike swallowed again as he felt like the eyes were burning through him. After thinking that he couldn't back down now anyway he crossed his legs and nodded. He was already there. But so was Rob, which was the main reason keeping him there.  
  
  
  
Rob let out a sigh, which Mike couldn't really interpret and poured the contents of the envelopes one by one on the table. Tiny plastic minigrip bags. With drugs. Certainly drugs and this was the point when Mike wanted to run. He had never even seen any other drug than pot, and now there was a pile in front of him. White powder, white pills and light green pills. All in a messy pile and Rob was still staring at him.  
  
  
  
And then the door opened and the one person Mike knew had to be behind this came to the room- Kaden. Mike was getting angry now but managed to keep himself still. He balled his fists but kept them hidden. Afraid of what would happen next. Kaden glanced at the pile, then Rob and then Mike and walked then to them. The half Asian wondered was this now when he should say he was mistaken, didn't have a crush on Rob and escape. While he still could do it. Before it wasn't too late.  
  
  
  
"You look a little pale. Which is weird since you're not white", the guy said again the stupid smirk on his lips that made Mike want to punch him. The racist joke wasn't helping either.  
  
  
  
"Quit it", Rob muttered but didn't turn his head away.  
  
  
  
"Awww, that's cute! I just want to have some fun with him", Kaden said his voice not revealing anything and traced his fingers up to Rob's back and stopped them at the collar. "But he shouldn't be here."  
  
  
  
"He won't talk", Rob gave Mike a stern sidelong glance and continued then with the bags ignoring completely the other words that fell from Kaden's mouth.  
  
  
  
"Well you know what happens then so I assume you make sure we don't need to go there", now it was Kaden who gave Mike the glance. But as Rob's glance was serious, Kaden's was mischievous, mean. Like he was already waiting for that to happen. Then he gripped Rob's neck causing him to let out a surprised gasp. "Right?"  
  
  
  
"Yes I will", Rob answered gritting his teeth.  
  
  
  
"Good boy", Kaden smirked.  
  
  
  
Taking Rob's chin between his fingers Kaden tilted his head and after staring him a second, connected their lips. His hair drooped on his forehead as he forced Rob to crane his neck far back. Mike couldn't turn his gaze away. It was too weird for him to not to look. Rob's eyes were filled with something he couldn't quite put his finger on, but it squeezed his heart. Made him uncomfortable. Then again Rob wasn't pulling away or fighting, but kissing back. But as Kaden pushed against the other Rob looked like he had no intention to holding him. His hands remained on the table, just passive. Chewing his lip Mike felt like a third wheel and then the memory of Rob kissing him on the couch returned to his mind and he had to look away.  
  
  
  
"Oops. I forgot he is here", Kaden pulled away, murmuring the words, but lingered there studying Rob's face.  
  
  
  
The half Asian swallowed the groan that he was about to let out. He knew that what Kaden said was pure bullshit. The guy had an agenda and he just wanted to demonstrate something. Mike just didn't know exactly what it was. It might have been just to point out that they were together but he had a feeling it was more than that. Tiny hidden clues but he couldn't put them together cause he didn't see them all.  
  
  
  
"Get back to work", the guy told to Rob his voice now gruff, and it was certainly a strict command.  
  
  
  
"Rob", he continued when the other didn't answer and Mike got chills again. He wanted to intervene, but he didn't know how. And also the talk about Kaden breaking bones was keeping him on the edge.  
  
  
  
"I am", Rob answered, now focusing to his hands and the bags.  
  
  
  
They had a long staring competition and Mike sensed that again there were some things handled just like that, with no words. He swallowed hard and waited, remembering the last time he had gotten between them. But then a grin spread on Kaden's face and he left the room quickly. Mike felt the air return to his lungs when the door closed. Rob rubbed his neck and then got back to the task which Mike still hadn't really figured out. Seemed like he was organizing them, but Mike couldn't see why since he had seen they had came packed individually.  
  
  
  
"Fucking..." Mike blurted.  
  
  
  
Rob glanced at him and sighed, "Don't."  
  
  
  
The half Asian bit his lip, trying to prevent all that he had to say from spilling out. He didn't understand why couldn't he just say what he had in his mind, but as Rob and Kaden had their thing, he thought there was something holding Rob back. Staring as the large hands picked up a bag, the eyes studied it for a second and then it went to a pile, he decided he might as well ask.  
  
  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
  
  
Rob gave him a look and paused for a while before he answered, "I check there's all and organize them. See, this bag has two pills. This has three. Both are fine but the total number has to match."  
  
  
  
The half Asian nodded feeling still uncomfortable. He didn't know what those substances were. The only thing he knew that drugs killed people. He had never even seen a person high on drugs, except the one time his friend Mark smoked pot. It was fun, cause Mark's mood remained happy and he had been talkative. But he also had heard the other side of the stories, which was far from the fun. He just didn't want to be the guy to say that this was wrong and careless. They were all old enough to know that. And honestly, he hadn't seen anyone in the house in a condition that made him worried. Except Anna.  
  
  
  
"So... You are a dealer?" Mike gulped wondering why his throat felt like sandpaper now.  
  
  
  
The other stopped his actions again and leaned back in the chair. Then the eyes locked on to his and Mike just couldn't be mad. Rob was part of this. In ways that he didn't understand, especially since his eyes told a different story.  
  
  
  
"Depends how you put it. I just make sure everything is it like it should be. So he doesn't need to do it", Rob finally said and started to fill the envelopes again.  
  
  
  
Mike bit his lip and rubbed his neck, again trying to keep his mouth shut. He hated Kaden, but again Rob was doing this by his own. He watched as Rob closed the envelope where the white pills were, then the other piles and lastly the one with the powder bags. There on the table remained few bags that Rob pushed on his pocket and stood up. Mike followed, standing up, even though he had no idea where the other was going now. But as Rob just turned on his heels, apparently going to ignore him, he had to act. He felt like they had an unfinished thing, and even though the other looked just fine he couldn't just end the situation like this.  
  
  
  
So he grabbed Rob's arm. His idea was just to stop Rob from walking away, cause he knew his words would fail. But before he knew it he was pushed roughly against the wall, his back hitting it painfully. He didn't get a chance to release his grip when Rob had yanked his hand off and had wrapped his own fingers around his wrist. The envelopes fell to their feet but Rob had zero interest in them now.  
  
  
  
"Don't", Rob growled and Mike was sure he had never heard anything like that.  
  
  
  
Rob's eyes were flaming and it was burning through him as he stared down at him. Mike whined, but it was just an involuntary sound escaping his mouth. Their eyes were locked and Mike was forced to continue that. Something in Rob's eyes was pulling him in deeper.  
  
  
  
"Sorry", he breathed not knowing what he was apologizing to.  
  
  
  
"Fucking hell", Rob mumbled and his features softened a little. "Don't ever do that again."  
  
  
  
The half Asian nodded slowly and inhaled. He didn't know what was the problem but the look in Rob's eyes told him enough not to question it.  
  
  
  
"And I am sorry I got you involved. If I would have managed to keep my hands off of you... Ignore your self-destruction then... But we are here now. I don't know you but somehow I am sure you won't talk. Only problem is that it's only me that knows it. I know he isn't convinced", Rob said then, his voice strained and heavy.  
  
  
  
"Right... I still have no idea what you are talking about but let's fake I do. You're really cryptic you know that?" Mike mumbled. He almost chuckled, but managed to keep it in.  
  
  
  
The other rolled his eyes. "Especially when you do that."  
  
  
  
"Do what?"  
  
  
  
"God, you're so clueless..." Rob shook his head while a barely visible smirk spread on his lips.  
  
  
  
Mike pondered a while what should he say. Sure he enjoyed being held against the wall by Rob, again, but it was still awfully weird for him. Especially when the conversation was this, confusing him even more. Holding his breath he slowly tiptoed and while watching carefully Rob's features he placed his lips on his and kissed him softly. Rob tensed for a second and then relaxed again, but still didn't move his body. Until Mike whimpered and he took his face between his hands and pushed against him, hard.   
  
  
  
Mike was melting. The whole week, since they had met last time, he had thought about the kiss and wanted another. And another, and so much more. His mind couldn't fathom why Rob was making him feel this way. Especially when he couldn't even name most of the feelings. And now he was being kissed again roughly. Just a while after Kaden had kissed Rob. He should have cared. But he couldn't. Not when the tongue was rubbing against his and the other hand had traveled now under his shirt slowly trailing over his ribs. The other still on his jawline, fingers spread and thumb digging under it. A set of shivers run through him and for a second he thought Rob felt it too as he grunted softly.  
  
  
  
"You have to stop doing that", the other mumbled as he broke the kiss.  
  
  
  
"Wha-", Mike swallowed, "I didn't do anything."  
  
  
  
"You did", Rob raised his eyebrow and rubbed his bottom lip with his thumb.  
  
  
  
 _Jesus fucking Christ,_ Mike thought. _I swear I will faint soon. My brains need blood. I need oxygen._  
  
  
  
"Kay. So..." he swallowed again not really wanting to go but he also knew that Brad had waited already long time for him.  
  
  
  
"Let's go?" the other asked and stepped back to pick up the envelopes.  
  
  
  
Mike inhaled copious amounts of air before he was sure he could leave the room. He followed the other after checking the bulge in his pants wasn't visible.  
  
  
  
But as they stepped out from the room and headed downstairs Kaden stepped between them. The half Asian gasped in surprise and Rob froze just a few feet away from them. The guy took another step, getting closer to Mike. Too close for his liking. And he had an evil smirk on his lips. Again chills, and Mike was already used to the fact that no matter what Kaden did it annoyed him greatly. But the fear was also sharp, reminding him that he got no leverage over him.  
  
  
  
"So. I kinda got worried. You sure you understand that you need to keep your mouth shut? And I mean also telling to your friends. We don't want them to get involved, right?" Kaden said tilting his head.  
  
  
  
Mike was also too used to his manners. All that smirking, talking with low rough voice and the hair raking. And the head tilt. Even that annoyed him too much he could even admit to himself.  
  
  
  
"I'm talking to you, _Mike_ ", the other said emphasizing his name mockingly. He wasn't really having Mike's way of trying to avoid the confrontation.  
  
  
  
Mike straightened his posture and took the coldest gaze to his eyes that he could. Which was nothing compared to Kaden's icy stare still. He maybe wasn't used to getting talked like that, but he wasn't having it either.  
  
  
  
"Yes. I understand. But you could point out... what you got to say, more nicely. Like, it's the tone. Mostly", Mike said then. There, now I have said it, he thought knowing it wasn't even all.  
  
  
  
He heard Rob gasp but he couldn't look him now. Not when Kaden was suddenly even closer and he draw his lips to a tight line staring back at the guy.  
  
  
  
"Do you think you have a position to tell how I should talk to you? And what fucking tone? Not that I actually care, but a just tiny bit curious of what comes out from that pretty mouth of yours", Kaden answered. The smirk had disappeared. Mike didn't know was that a good thing or a bad. Only thing he had learned from him was that his manners might be predictable, but his actions weren't.  
  
  
  
"Kaden don't. I told you I will handle it", Rob got closer to them. Not he was standing just behind the guy. But Kaden didn't turn around. Or break the eye contact.  
  
  
  
"Is that so? Why is he talking then?" Kaden said to Rob but kept his eyes still on Mike.  
  
  
  
The half Asian could hear in his blunt voice that he was dead serious. Games or no games, but it was all serious.  
  
  
  
"I'm talking cause your tone bothers me. _That_ exact tone", Mike said hoping his words didn't come out too shaky.  
  
  
  
Rob was quick. Just as Kaden was about to open his mouth, now absolutely furious, Rob grabbed his shoulder. It was just a light touch. But Kaden was then quicker. With one hard shove, he had pushed Rob to the wall face first. With a gasp Rob fell on the floor blood flowing from his nose. Or mouth. Mike didn't see from all the crimson liquid that stained his face. Nor had time since he was next. Now he was also being pushed and as he stumbled to his own feet and fell on his ass Kaden followed crouching over him.  
  
  
  
One of the thing he thought he would never have to experience, but as Kaden swiped a pocketknife open and pressed the edge to his throat he froze forgetting all the backtalk. This shit happens only in movies, he thought trying to breathe, but the blade pressing onto his skin was making it hard.  
  
  
  
"Glad you decided to shut your mouth finally. Here is the thing _Mike_ ", the guy sighed heavily like he had just done a task that took a lot of his strength. And then the smirk reappeared. Cold smug smirk. "You don't get to talk to me like that. Ever. I don't tolerate it. And you don't want to see what happens next time. Cause you have seen nothing yet. I strongly suggest you don't even think about doing this again. I don't like to repeat myself. So I don't do it."  
  
  
  
Mike bit his lip. He hated the guy. Now was the final time he could actually say he hated him. But as he felt a drop of blood roll down his neck he also knew that it wouldn't be a wrong thing for Kaden to push it deeper. He could see in the corner of his eye Rob staring at them. His face was red. Not only from the blood, but cause he was so mad.  
  
  
  
 _Fucking asshole. Smiling while poking someone with a knife. Proud of himself, like some real thug,_ Mike thought.  
  
  
  
"So if you finally understand what I am saying we can leave this here. For now", the guy said leaning just a bit closer while the glare pierced through Mike like the knife on his throat.  
  
  
  
"Yeah", Mike mumbled turning his gaze away.  
  
  
  
Kaden just stood up and stepped back before flipping the knife back to his pocket. After one final glance, he turned to Rob, "Get up. And to the bedroom. I am so not done with you."  
  
  
  
Rob dropped his head, picked up the envelopes that were splattered with red dots now and gave Mike a quick look before he obeyed the guy. Mike watched them disappear in the room as the door slammed shut shaking the frames. He stared at the white door for a while before he collected himself back together and stood up his legs shaking. Fathoming there was nothing he could do he walked downstairs. He was sick cause of Kaden's behavior, sick cause of he couldn't do anything to stop him, but mostly sick cause he felt like he had initiated the whole thing and he had to concentrate now so that he wouldn't actually vomit.  
  
  
  
"Mike what the fuck. I thought you left without me or... What the hell has happened?" Brad started but saw then how weird the other looked.  
  
  
  
"Kaden. Kaden fucking happened", Mike mumbled and ran his hand over his head, raking the short strands.  
  
  
  
"Are you... wait what?" Brad frowned when he noticed the cut.  
  
  
  
Mike sighed heavily and swiped the blood on his throat. Just a trickle, nothing too bad. "No I am not fine. But Rob is even further away from that. But I can't help. But I want. Too many buts. Can we go?"  
  
  
  
"I am confused. But yeah we can", Brad mumbled sipping the last bits of his one and only beer and followed Mike outside.  
  
  
  
As they got into the car Mike just pulled the seatbelt on and stared in front of him blankly. He was angry, sad and overwhelmed. And hurt. Not that much physically than he could have been, more mentally. And scared. Mostly for Rob but also thought about the future. What if Kaden now had him as a target? What would that mean to him? The way he had just grabbed the blade chilled him to the bone. There was really no emotion behind the eyes then. Just the cold stare. And then the weird smirk. It was like he had been satisfied with what he had just achieved.  
  
  
  
"Mike. Spill it out", Brad sighed when he parked in front of Mike's.  
  
  
  
The other just shrugged wondering more that should he just call the cops. But he didn't know would it make the situation even worse. "Fuck."  
  
  
  
"Okay, I'm coming up", Brad sighed again and followed Mike inside. There he watched as Mike let himself fall on the couch.  
  
  
  
"I have no fucking clue what happened. Too many things and I feel like my brains are mush", he groaned.  
  
  
  
"Start with the first thing. You went to return the shirt?" Brad tried to be the rational one.  
  
  
  
"Yeah. Then a guy came in. He brought drugs."  
  
  
  
"Pft... I knew it... And?"  
  
  
  
"And he had to organize them. But then Kaden came in"  
  
  
  
"So he got mad that you were there and cut you?" Brad frowned not understanding.  
  
  
  
"No. That was later. He didn't seem to like me being there then but let it go after Rob had told him I wouldn't speak. Which is what I am doing now. Oh, and they kissed."  
  
  
  
Brad exhaled deeply and sat down on the floor. "I am confused. Again. He kissed Rob even though you were there? And Rob?"  
  
  
  
"He didn't push the asshole away. But I still have a feeling it's not just... He doesn't seem like he is enjoying it. Like really."  
  
  
  
"Like he does with you", Brad mumbled knowing he was spot on.  
  
  
  
"Yeah... Anyhow. That was the next thing then. If I cut some corners."  
  
  
  
"Whoa. So he kissed you again..." Brad's eyes widened.  
  
  
  
"No. I kissed him", Mike grinned the memory strong in his mind.  
  
  
  
"You are so head over heels... Okay, so you kissed him."  
  
  
  
The half Asian groaned and leaned back on the couch. "Then we left the room but Kaden was waiting outside. I don't know what the fuck his problem is but he wanted to make sure I wouldn't talk. Which I wouldn't anyway, you know me. But... I don't know. I think he just wanted me to fuck up. So, I didn't like his tone and I didn't keep my mouth shut. He got mad, Rob tried to stop it and got shoved against the wall. And then Kaden made sure I got the point. With a knife on my throat."  
  
  
  
"What the fuck?! So first you still disobey the advices. And then... You could have get killed! He is crazy if he does something like that!" Brad huffed. He was mad. Mostly cause the asshole was playing with Mike.  
  
  
  
"I know! I just got sick of him trying to get on top of things. I don't know what he has with Rob but the way he speaks to the poor guy... And then he did the same for me. I couldn't listen to it anymore just quietly!" Mike groaned frustrated.  
  
  
  
"Fine. I get that. You're stupid but I get that. So what then?" he certainly wasn't okay with Mike getting himself on danger like that.  
  
  
  
"He let me be but forced Rob to come with him. And I feel like... I feel so fucking bad! I have no idea what happened to him next. But he was already bleeding from his face cause of the wall. But Kaden... He didn't care. He just said he wasn't finished with him. But I can't call cops either cause they would get caught from the drugs. And then he would blame it on me, even if I would make an anonymous call. A guy that picks up a pocketknife like that... I am fucking scared that Rob is hurt but I can't do anything!" Mike yelled realizing that it could be even more worse than he had imagined at first.  
  
  
  
"Fuck... Brad gasped and rubbed his neck. "I told you I hate drugs. See, they are the reason for this mess too."  
  
  
  
"Kaden is. I fucking hate him", the half Asian mumbled biting his nail.  
  
  
  
"Well anyway! I knew you would get in trouble!" Brad groaned. "So what now?"  
  
  
  
"I honestly have no fucking clue. I need to know is he okay. But if I just go there... Well, he didn't say I couldn't go back. But I don't think it's smart now. What am I supposed to do? The cop still isn't an option. Wait for tomorrow? I don't know. God... I feel physically sick. It was my fault after all", Mike said. His feelings were all over the place.  
  
  
  
Brad stopped to think. They couldn't know how dangerous Kaden really was. The cut on Mike's throat told a story he didn't really want to see end badly. "I don't think it was really your fault. You have seen what he does. He does it despite what you do. Sure you should have kept your mouth shut but what then? Maybe he just wanted a reason to attack you. I'll say you wait for tomorrow and go to see Rob then. Just hope that he isn't home. Or wait! Should we ask Ryu when Kaden is usually home? He might know... What does he even do? Like, does he have a job?"  
  
  
  
"Maybe that could work. Maybe', Mike mumbled.  
  
  
  
"So much drama."  
  
  
  
"Yeah... That wasn't even all. And he said I have seen nothing yet. Like he was threatening me. I just have a feeling he likes to cause the drama. And hurt people. But it's weird cause I can't figure out his reasons. Other than the drugs. But is he even using them himself? That could explain his behavior. Maybe. I don't know that much about drugs."  
  
  
  
Brad shook his head to the situation. He was just as confused as Mike but afraid that this was just the beginning. He didn't know Rob. Not even that little Mike did. But he wasn't heartless either and he wanted to find out what was happening and help him. If he even needed help. They wouldn't know that. But now it seemed like he did.  
  
  
  
"Kay. Well, I don't have anything tomorrow so... I'm up for it", Brad said and got up.  
  
  
  
"We'll do that then", Mike nodded biting his lip. Not something he waited but it had to be done.  
  
  
  
They agreed to meet later the next day since Mike had some chores, and Brad left then. When Mike was alone he just stood in his living room wondering how the hell did he end in such situation. The only thing he wanted now was to make sure Rob was fine and find out what was the thing they had. He and Rob. And Rob and Kaden.  
  
  
  
\-------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Drop a comment to let me know what you think? Kudos are also greatly appreciated.


	8. You don't even know me

\--------  
  
  
  
Mike had never been so nervous in his entire life. Chewing his cuticles he stared at the house as they were sitting in the car that was parked just tiny bit further from it. If someone would come out they would have been seen, but they weren't in the clear sight if someone would look out from the window.  
  
  
Sadly nothing ever went as it was planned and now it was already almost halfway through the week. But Brad kept his promise and was there with him. Mike was sure he wouldn't be in much help if the shit really hit the fan, but at least he could go call the cops.  
  
  
"Just go. You're just pushing it further and further", Brad rolled his eyes.  
  
  
"Fuck. Okay. If he is home... I'll signal you", Mike said and with he meaning Kaden. He felt nauseated just with thinking to see the guy again when the last time had went the way it had.  
  
  
He stepped out from the car and quickly, without thinking too much, walked in front of the house and knocked to the door. His heart was beating so fast, when he anticipated to see Kaden next.  
  
  
But instead, it was Rob who opened the door frowning deeply. Mike swallowed thickly trying to ignore the feeling that spread throughout him as he saw the other. "Uhm... hi. Are you alone?"  
  
  
"Yeah", Rob said and stepped aside giving him space.  
  
  
Mike sighed deeply with relief and turned to show an upward pointed thumb for Brad before he entered the house. Inside he finally took a better look at the other. Bruises were coloring the skin under his eyes which confirmed to Mike that it had been his nose that had bled. Which was almost amusing, since it was the second time he had witnessed Rob's nose bleeding in a few weeks. Otherwise he looked fine, if Mike didn't count in the shadow in his eyes and the general gloominess in the room. He followed the other on the couch still on edge that Kaden would just suddenly appear.  
  
  
"What are you doing here?" Rob sighed.  
  
  
Mike bit his lip trying to ignore the items on the table. A small bag of white powder and some other stuff that he connected to the drug. It made him uncomfortable even though Rob didn't seem high. "So he isn't here? Like... not suddenly arriving from work or what ever is that he is doing?"  
  
  
"No, he isn't. Answer the question."  
  
  
"I was worried. It didn't end quite the way I thought. And I am sorry. It was my fault", Mike mumbled.  
  
  
"What is what you thought?" Rob tilted his head staring him straight to his eyes and Mike felt a pinch in his stomach.  
  
  
"Now you aren't answering the question."  
  
  
"You didn't ask a question."  
  
  
"Rob...", Mike sighed. "What happened? Are you okay?"  
  
  
The other raised his eyebrow. "I'm fine. And nothing. But are you okay?"  
  
  
Before Mike got a chance to answer Rob had grabbed his chin and turned it to see the wound.  
  
  
_Fucking hell! Again he is touching me just so suddenly. I should object but it feels too good,_ Mike thought while he tried to stay still and not get mad.  
  
  
"Jeez... I'm sorry. I would have helped but I knew it would have just aggravated him more. That's... You saw it. That's what he does. He knew it would hurt me more if he would take it out on you", Rob said slowly releasing his chin.  
  
  
The half Asian swallowed hard and rolled his eyes. "I don't get it."  
  
  
"You don't need to", the other said.  
  
  
"Again that", Mike groaned. He was getting annoyed by this. Chasing the other and getting some signs that were pulled back again. And then this whole thing he didn't understand. Who was Kaden and what was their thing? Why was Rob trying to avoid the talk? Why wasn't he telling about himself?  
  
  
"You just leave me perfectly... hanging on the edge. I really have nothing to grasp onto", he mumbled turning his cap backwards. Something to do with his hands so he wouldn't just chew his fingers.  
  
  
Rob stared at him and exhaled deeply. He knew he shouldn't. He had already crossed the line. But there was something in Mike that wasn't allowing him to just drop it. Sure his brains were objecting, but Mike next to him looking so nervous was pushing to the other direction. All he wanted was to just let go but that wasn't how it worked. It never did.  
  
  
The other tilted his head and wondered should he go for it. Again. Cause kissing Rob was too good, too enthralling. And he wanted more. Had wanted since the first time. And now they were actually alone. Not just alone in a room, but in the whole house. Giving himself a final kick mentally he pushed the second-guessing aside.  
  
  
Slowly he shifted, climbed, then finally straddling the other. Rob frowned deeply but didn't stop him. Gasping he watched as Mike was basically laying on top of him as he had had to lay down on his back.  
  
  
"What do you think you are doing?" Rob said but couldn't turn his gaze away from the perfect lips that were so close.  
  
  
"Kissing you", the other mumbled ignoring the sharp tone on Rob's voice and connected their lips.  
  
  
Trying to be careful since he had no idea how sore the other's nose was he glide his tongue slowly in the mouth. He really didn't expect it to feel this good again. It wasn't a new thing anymore, and more like a rule that they kissed when they met. Still the soft demanding lips when Rob finally gave in and responded were making him excited, awaiting.  
  
  
But he didn't expect it to change so quickly either. It was just a grab and toss and he was laying on his back, now under Rob. He didn't mind that, quite the contrary. Rob was molding their lips together pushing hard against him. He was getting too excited and had to actively calm himself down. Remind himself that this wasn't the most safest place for fucking. Or what ever Rob had in his mind cause to that direction it was going. Moaning he shifted enjoying the fingertips now on his abdomen as Rob teased his belt open. But as he trailed his hands over the sides of Rob and to his back the other froze suddenly and whelped.  
  
  
"Wha-", he gasped as Rob pulled back his eyes suddenly filled with pain. The shadow was there again. Mike got a hunch and for once was quicker. Before Rob managed to stop him he had grabbed the hem of his shirt and peeked under. Not that he actually would have wanted to see that, if he would have known. The moment was brief but just enough for him. The skin was filled with various sized and colored bruises and some other marks. Rob looked horrified. Surprised and mad. Definitely mostly mad.  
  
  
"Get out", Rob pushed further away.  
  
  
"Are you going to be mad cause I..."  
  
  
"Just... No. Get the fuck out. Now", the other was already growling.  
  
  
Mike flinched. Not cause how mad Rob was, but cause the pain was still visible in his eyes.  
  
  
"I... You can't just let him...", he tried still. It was Kaden. It had to be. But he didn't know was it cause he had messed up last time, or was this something more.  
  
  
"You know nothing. Just leave Mike", Rob said his voice so bottomlessly sad.  
  
  
"Right. Which I told you. And that I would like to", the half Asian mumbled back.  
  
  
"Fuck!" the other yelled, grabbed the stuff from the table and ran upstairs.  
  
  
Cause Mike didn't leave he left. That was the only choice he had. Mike glanced behind him and walked out from the house. He didn't want to follow either cause the message had been pretty clear.  
  
  
Inside the car he let out a heavy sigh while Brad stared at him. "Uhm... That sigh didn't sound good. But your belt is open." The other couldn't help the chuckle, even though he saw that something else had happened.  
  
  
"Jeez...", Mike gulped shaking his head.  
  
  
"Whoa. Is he okay?"  
  
  
The half Asian let out a dry laugh. "Yeah sure he is. Just so many bruises on his back that I barely saw any normal skin."  
  
  
"Shit. So... what the hell does that mean?"  
  
  
Mike waved his hand in the air frustrated. "It means that Kaden beat him after I messed up last time. So it was my fault. It was just my fault. I should have kept my mouth shut."  
  
  
Brad started the car with a heavy sigh. It wasn't like Mike could actually do something. If he didn't want to go to the police, he could only talk to Rob. But why didn't Rob leave after that? If you get beaten by someone that you live with you leave. Right?  
  
  
"That doesn't explain your belt though."  
  
  
With a grunt, the half Asian rolled his eyes. "Yeah, we were making out. I accidentally touched his back. He whelped and before he managed to stop me I got a peek."  
  
  
"Oh... You were making out...", Brad couldn't stop the grin that spread on his lips.  
  
  
"Stop! This is serious!" the other answered but when he saw Brad's face he couldn't help but to smile. "Yeah. He is... something. I don't even know what to think, it's just one messy pile in my head. But I like what he is doing to me. You know, that funny feeling in your stomach when the person just glances at you? And the kissing... Oh my god."  
  
  
Brad raised his eyebrow and shook his head. He was greatly amused again by how different Mike was around Rob. And after meeting him. If Kaden wouldn't be in the picture and Mike could figure the guy out they could really be great together. It was rare to see Mike so thrilled after seeing someone.  
  
  
"Yeah, it's been awhile."  
  
  
"It sure has. Why is it that you so rarely find an interesting guy?"  
  
  
"I was talking about you", Brad let out a laughter. "I don't fancy the normal types. And you know I don't do the one night type of things either. So, I rather wait until I meet a perfect guy to fall for."  
  
  
"Yeah... So what should we do now?"  
  
  
"With Rob? Dude that's your problem. I'm not getting involved."  
  
  
"Except you kinda already are. Should we go on Friday?"  
  
  
"I'm not going unless you promise you won't run your mouth to Kaden. I don't want to see you bleeding to death only cause you can't keep your mouth shut", Brad shook his head.  
  
  
"I will. I promise. I just... I don't know does he want to see me again but I don't want to end it like that either. I have to do something."  
  
  
"Pft... That's easy then", Brad winked his eye.  
  
  
And few days after they parked in the same spot where Brad had dropped him of back then. Mike laughed inwardly. He was again nervous, but the reason was different. And then, thinking about seeing Kaden again was making him nauseous. How can someone be so repulsive with all that he did?  
  
  
"Jeez... Go get a beer. You look like you're about to panic", Brad poked him when they got inside.  
  
  
Mike rolled his eyes and went to do that. Like it would help. He would have needed half a bottle of vodka to blur his mind enough to calm himself. He stayed in the doorway trying to relax and think ahead. Rob was talking to a guy with a bleached mohawk. He looked absolutely normal despite the fact that the bruises under his eyes had gotten a weird shade. The guy seemed to pay no attention to it. But Mike didn't really wonder. The way the Brandon guy had behaved around Rob the last time told that he had also some authority over the people around them. Sure they didn't act so strange like they did with Kaden, but still in some way he was respected. Rob noticed his staring and shot a glance at him. Once again Mike couldn't read it. It wasn't hostile, but it wasn't a happy one either.  
  
  
Sighing he turned on his heels and opened the sliding door to the patio. There he grabbed a chair and sat down in the corner. His mind was just a whirlwind. Even though he didn't know Rob properly he was interested. And then the fact that Rob wasn't revealing much about himself was just making him more curious. He had never really been in that situation that he had to question his own feelings. He inhaled deeply as the cold breeze fanned his face and he just knew he shouldn't give in. Now tangled in the mess, but reluctant to leave either.  
  
  
"Hi."  
  
  
"Jesus fucking Christ you scared the crap out of me!" Mike almost choked on the beer when Kaden was suddenly on the patio too. And now literally just cause he had been surprised. It took some seconds to sink in that the man who had held a knife on his throat was so close.  
  
  
"Mhm. I think he scared you more though", the guy leaned against the wooden post and stared at him.  
  
  
"Huh?" Mike swallowed.  
  
  
"You think I don't know? Nothing happens around him that I wouldn't find out later", Kaden chuckled. Not a funny chuckle. But a creepy, evil one.  
  
  
Chills ran down Mike's spine as he tried to figure out how. And what exactly was the guy talking about. "Right", he narrowed his eyes.  
  
  
"What is he to you?"  
  
  
"What's it to you? You sure ask a lot of questions", Kaden tilted his head and the fluffy mohawk thingy he liked to style his hair into moved covering his other eye.  
  
  
"Cause I can't get any answers."  
  
  
"Cause you don't need the answers. You won't like them anyway", the other said.  
  
  
Mike was surprised they were actually having a civilized conversation. Even when it was almost as cryptic as his conversations with Rob. But after the last time he wasn't really expecting this.  
  
  
"He is just a chew toy. Mmm, kinda literally", Kaden answered and sipped his beer.  
  
  
Mike could clearly see that Kaden just waited for him to get pissed. The tiny smirk revealed that but also the fact that it was just fun for him. Mike wanted so much to just yell at him that it wasn't okay. That what ever that actually meant wasn't the way to treat people, but he knew that wouldn't help anything. So instead he bit back the growl, trying to calm himself down.  
  
  
"As I said, you won't like the answer", the other noted reading it all from his face.  
  
  
Then their attention was turned to the yard where they heard yelling. Next, they saw Rob practically throw a man on the lawn.  
  
  
"Don't you fucking ever do that again!" Rob roared and Mike was forced to hold his breath. Sure he had seen Rob mad, and not that many days ago. But this was something different. He was absolutely furious and Mike wouldn't have been surprised if he would have kicked the guy next. He didn't hear it but he could see the man objected since Rob crouched over him and grabbed his collar. Mike grimaced. It was turning his stomach in a way he never thought it was possible.  
  
  
"Why... aren't you doing anything? Like with Ryu" Mike said, not able to stop the words before they fell from his mouth.  
  
  
"Why would I? He knows that he is in trouble now. That's my nickname after all... You must have heard it right? So. Yeah. More fun for me later", Kaden said the smirk on his face getting weirdly more serious. There was a shadow in his eyes, but it was different kind than Mike had seen before in Rob's.  
  
  
Mike bit down to his lip and turned slightly so Kaden wouldn't see his reaction now. The guy was really pushing his buttons but he didn't want him to get the joy to see his reaction. He still wasn't actually sure what was happening, but the idea what it could be was grinding his gears big time.  
  
  
Instead, he tried. He really tried to have an influence on Kaden's softer side. Which he was sure the guy didn't have. "He is a mess." He stared at Rob who got back to the house as the random guy had left the yard.  
  
  
Kaden chuckled and walked in front of him. "Yeah, he is. I should know. A pretty mess and all mine." The steel cold eyes had a glimpse of something that made Mike so sick as Kaden stroked his cheek. The touch lingered just too long to be a casual one. If it would have been anyone else Mike would have thought the person was making a pass at him.  
  
  
_He isn't really thinking about something like that of me, right? Just messing with my brains. Right?_  Mike thought now the confusion mixing in with the anger he had felt before. The sly smirk that was just one of the ones Kaden had, was aggravating him even more. He balled his fists and watched as the guy raked his hair and got inside. With a heavy sigh, he followed.  
  
  
"What happened? I saw him getting there too and I was sure I would have to pick you up soon in pieces", Brad asked when he sat next to him.  
  
  
Anna was there too, now waving at him. He nodded back and then sighed. "Fucking hell. He is really an asshole. Like I wouldn't have known it already. He admitted he is just playing with Rob. Like... I don't know. But the smirk on his face... I just wanted to slap it off. I still don't know what the problem is but I guess they are just fuckbuddies. Or something. A normal relationship...", Mike shook his head. "Fuck that. Really any relationship wouldn't include that. But I don't assume it to be romantic. He doesn't seem to feel that way. Or if, he is just playing with me. Again."  
  
  
"Oh. Whoa...", Brad mumbled staring at Kaden who was back to talking with the guy with the bleached mohawk. "But you didn't run your mouth?"  
  
  
"No I didn't run my mouth", Mike rolled his eyes trying to ignore Anna that was clearly flirting with him. "I was surprised that he is actually capable to a normal conversation. Even though he turned it to a different one that I would have thought."  
  
  
"I still don't get why you are managed to get into such mess. You have never been that type!" Brad waved his hand in the air.  
  
  
"Yeah well... Things get in the way", Mike sighed and excused himself for another beer.  
  
  
When he was about to get back with the bottle he was startled to see Kaden and Rob. Both. And it annoyed him instantly that the situation was the same as he had seen them before. Rob back against the wall listening to what Kaden was saying. Listening, but not that eager to really hear it.  
  
  
"... know what to do next. I really don't get why you were that stupid. You fucking know better", Kaden said as Mike caught them mid-sentence.  
  
  
Mike was caught also in the middle. As Kaden stepped aside he glanced at Mike with the weird 'I told you so'- grin, that was close to the usual one he had. Mike tried to ignore him, concentrating on Rob who was about to pass him.  
  
  
"Hey..."  
  
  
"Get the fuck out off my way", Rob growled. The words came out from his mouth but he looked like he really didn't mean it. Which confused Mike just more.  
  
  
He bit down to his lip and obeyed. Kaden let out a laugh obviously enjoying the whole situation. Shooting a glance at Mike over his shoulder he followed Rob upstairs. Mike stared behind them having a hard time not to gape. He was stunned. Really desperate to get proper answers at last. Brad stared at him and let out a heavy sigh while rubbing the bridge of his nose.  
  
  
"This won't end well", he mumbled to himself.  
  
  
\--------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. If you have any questions drop a comment.


	9. But in reality, it'd be a problem to just quit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning to this chapter. It won't be really anything that isn't in tags or too graphic.

\-------  
  
  
  
It had been full three weeks since Mike had last seen Rob. When Brad had asked why doesn't he want to go back to the house, Mike had thought a long while for the answer. But he couldn't give a proper one. Closest to it was that he was so confused that he just needed some time to figure it out. Not that the time had really helped so far, but at least he had been able to concentrate on other things. Visiting his mom and seeing his brother had been the highlight of the week and now he was bursting with new energy.  
  
  
And today the work didn't feel to be as drag as normally. After managing to finish a painting he had been stuck on a while just added more to the great feeling. Which was probably the best time for the shop door to open and Rob to come in. Cause now he was in a perfect state of mind to handle whatever was coming. Or at least that he expected to be.  
  
  
"Hi. Need paint again?" he asked as the other walked in and stopped at the counter.  
  
  
 _Is he looking extra handsome today? Or am I just imagining it?_  
  
  
"No. I'm good."  
  
  
Mike waited for the answer to continue but it didn't. Instead, Rob just stood there staring at him. Like he was trying to figure out something.  
  
  
"Uhm... So what are you doing here then?" Mike frowned.  
  
  
"I wanted to see you. It has been three weeks."  
  
  
"Oh, I know. You didn't seem like you want me around the last time we saw", the half Asian noted.  
  
  
"That... It's just him. If I would have stopped and had a talk with you what do you think would have happened? He would have dragged me out from the situation. Which was already on. If it would have been another one then yeah. But that...  No escaping. So, instead of having the argument with you, cause you seem to not listen at all what I tell you, it was easier to push you off. Sorry", Rob explained.  
  
  
"I still don't get it. He said you're just a chew toy."  
  
  
"Oh he did? Nice", Rob snorted deadpan.  
  
  
"Yeah. Who even says something like that?" Mike threw a hand in the air.  
  
  
"Kaden. Don't let it get under your skin", Rob raised his eyebrow.  
  
  
"Well kinda hard cause... He seemed like he did want to make me pissed but also meant it."  
  
  
"Like I said, that's what he does."  
  
  
"So he didn't mean it?" Mike said, cheering mentally that he managed to not get distracted by the dark eyes. But even talking about Kaden turned his stomach upside down.  
  
  
"It's not that simple", Rob answered and looked like he wasn't going to continue the conversation.  
  
  
"Yeah, well... Seems like it never is", the half Asian mumbled and turned around to organize the shelf behind the counter. He was confused and annoyed, but still didn't want to give up what ever it was that they were having. The rough kisses were something he had never experienced before and he didn't want some difficulties to stop him.  
  
  
After a while, Rob sighed audibly. "Look. He is not my boyfriend. I am not in love with him. Nor he is with me. Is that enough?" Even that was too much. Why did Mike want to know so much? Why all the hard questions he didn't want to answer? Or couldn't.  
  
  
"Enough? I don't know. But I guess it answers some questions. And opens up more", Mike shrugged but didn't turn around. That just basically confirmed that Kaden was just playing with Rob but it didn't answer why Rob was letting it happen.  
  
  
 _God. Why does he have to be so complicated? And why do I care?_ he thought not able to erase the memory of the bruises on his mind. But he didn't want to question either since it had then ended so badly.  
  
  
"Mhm. Something is better than nothing. Okay, well, I need to go. See you soon then", Rob said.  
  
  
"Wait. I didn't say I was going?" Mike turned around and frowned.  
  
  
"But I did. Oh, nice painting by the way", the other said cocking his head towards the painting that was drying on the far end of the counter and walked to the front door.  
  
  
"Thanks...", Mike said distracted by the compliment. Shaking his head he realized what the other had just said. "What? You can't just command me to come..."  
  
  
But Rob had already stepped outside and couldn't hear him anymore. Mike grumbled loudly and threw his hands in the air. It was so frustrating to him. And not that Rob had said him to come, but that now he couldn't just not go. Glancing at the clock he sighed and started to get the store ready for closing.  
  
  
 _Poor Brad_ , he thought knowing that his friend would be happy to go but before that just give him an earful why it wasn't smart. And question his sanity. _But I could also use some relaxing. If it is relaxing._ Cause he knew that if Kaden was there he couldn't really relax properly.  
  
  
So when he knocked on Brad's door, Brad already knew what was going on. "So you wanna go today? After three weeks?"  
  
  
"He came by today. When I was working. Just like... He said he wanted to see me cause it has been three weeks. We talked a little and then he told me we will see later. Again", Mike waved his hand in the air frustrated.  
  
  
"Oh. I see. So you gonna obey him?" Brad chuckled knowing that was exactly what Mike wanted.  
  
  
"Well... If he wants to see me again then yeah I think we should go. I still don't know why but if he told me that he and Kaden aren't in love or so then..."  
  
  
"You forgot the kissing. I think that was the first thing."  
  
  
"Uhm... To what exactly?" Mike answered still standing at the door.  
  
  
"That he wants you. You know I don't like cheating, but I still think the kissing was the thing. Not that they aren't in love. Which by the way would have been really weird considering how he acts around Kaden", Brad rolled his eyes.  
  
  
"Well what..."  
  
  
"Don't ask me what it is. I have no fucking clue. But the fact that is he wouldn't want to see you if he wouldn't like you. Whatever that then is", Brad shrugged.  
  
  
"Right. I have no fucking clue either. I am partially past that he won't talk. Now it's Kaden and his behaviour that is bugging me", the half Asian raised his eyebrow.  
  
  
"Dude... I'm just scared it will end badly. Or rather I know. He doesn't seem to be the type that you just fuck around."  
  
  
"I'm not. Honestly. The knife was just enough for me. I am trying to stay away from him. As much as possible. Sure it's his house but like otherwise. At least yet he hasn't said I am not welcome there. But it doesn't mean I would want to see him."  
  
  
"Still. He will make sure to get under your skin and do it as long as is needed that you crack. I know you too well Mike", Brad shook his head. And it wasn't only that he was scared that Mike would cause something that would eventually hurt him, but he wanted to make sure Mike was careful. Maybe if he reminded him often enough, Mike would remember it. Now he just seemed to be head over heels and only one thing in his mind.  
  
  
"Yeah yeah... As I said I try to stay out from the way. Can we go already?"  
  
  
"Oh you're in hurry...", Brad chuckled and grabbed a hoodie and the car keys. After making sure he didn't leave anything on that wasn't supposed to be, like the oven that one time, he stepped out and followed the other to the car.  
  
  
Mike got into the car nervously straightening his t-shirt. The black one. But then he was also excited. Which was a welcoming feeling. Rob had looked too good standing there in the store that Mike had almost forgotten the last time. Almost. He didn't really mind the random dude that almost had got his ass kicked by Rob. But just the overall thing. Still. How Rob behaved around Kaden, what Kaden said to him. All that and then what he was imagining inside his head, what he thought was happening behind the closed doors.  
  
  
"Ready?" Brad raised his eyebrow as he turned the car around. Even though he knew the answer that Mike didn't even need to give him, as the half Asian just rolled his eyes.  
  
  
When they arrived at the house nothing had changed. It was like a movie set. Everything was just like the last time. Few familiar faces, rest unknown. The Brandon guy was there, but instead of glaring him weirdly, he gave Mike a nod and a smile and walked upstairs. And the guy with the bleached mohawk was sitting on the couch. A pretty girl with legs lifted over his, both having beers on their hands and laughing at something.  
  
  
Mike watched as Brad walked next to them, to the other side of the couch and went then to grab the beers for them. In the kitchen, he sighed and instead mixed a rum and coke for himself. He still didn't understand why it was so clean there and that there was always booze. How could Kaden afford all that? And to consider the fact that they weren't even the cheapest brands. It creeped him, but then again he didn't care cause he had been welcomed there. With the drinks he joined Brad on the couch and leaned back and tried to relax. He had gotten used to that he saw Rob later at the night and usually just randomly, so he decided just to take most of the time and advantage of the alcohol there was available.  
  
  
And that meant after the fourth drink everything seemed better and he had already forgotten the guy that seemed to bother him so much. Which certainly wasn't Rob, but Kaden. The butterflies in his stomach had calmed a little, and he could thank the alcohol of that too.  
  
  
Soon they were immersed in a conversation with the blond guy and the girl that was like glued to him. Mike was having a good time and cause Kaden wasn't showing himself was just adding more to the feeling.  
  
  
After a great while laughing he excused himself to the toilet and left Brad to keep up with the conversation and the one and only beer that was still just half empty. Like normally, Mike scanned the space while walking, seeking for Rob. The alcohol made his steps unsteady and he had to lean to the wall so he wouldn't have stumbled the stairs back down. As he didn't see Rob he decided he would find him later.  
  
  
When he opened the toilet door he froze. There was a skinny guy sitting on the floor. Knees pulled up and hands folded behind his head, fingers entwined together. His first instinct was to turn on his heels but he felt that something was off. And then he noticed the white powder lines on the sink corner. Cringing at the idea he approached the person carefully.  
  
  
"Hey. You okay?" he said and crouched down.  
  
  
The guy didn't react so Mike touched his shoulder. Then the reaction was instant. The guy flinched away swatting his hand.  
  
  
"I'm... fine", he said, but it was just a pained gasp.  
  
  
Same time Rob came in, startling Mike  and stopped right there staring at them. Mike stared back at him confused. Asking what was happening with his eyes, cause he just didn't get any words out.  
  
  
"Shit", Rob mumbled and leaped next to them. He grabbed the guy's chin and tilted his head back. The frown on his forehead got deeper when the guy tried to fight his hand off.  
  
  
"Just fucking perfect. We need to get him out here before Kaden... He can't see this", Rob said and touched then the guy's bare feet which just confused Mike more. He didn't know why, or why the guy didn't have any socks or shoes own. Just a black wife beater and baggy jeans that seemed to stay up only by the help of a belt.  
  
  
Mike swallowed and watched Rob who seemed to be both freaking out and mad. And he didn't want to question it. Apparently, Rob knew something he didn't. "Uhm...", he said looking now at the guy who had turned his eyes at the ceiling. He rocked slowly his body from side to side. "Okay. I'll fetch Brad and see what he says."  
  
  
"I need to speak with Brandon. I'll be back in few", Rob said and left instantly.  
  
  
Mike glanced at the guy once and then basically ran downstairs to get Brad. His friend was still there on the couch, talking with the blond man.  
  
  
"What's the fuss?" Brad frowned when Mike just pulled him with him. He followed his friend anyway, realizing it must be something important.  
  
  
"That", Mike sighed when the got back to the toilet.  
  
  
"Mike that's an overdose. I think. And I sure as hell don't want to get involved", Brad shook his head counting one plus one when he saw the powder. But he couldn't just ignore the sad sight. The guy had rolled on his side but was still hugging his legs. They could see clearly he was shaking and a clear film of sweat had formed on his forehead. He knew close to nothing about drugs but it couldn't be bad if Mike hadn't called an ambulance yet.  
  
  
"So does that look good to you?" Rob was suddenly at the door with Brandon. The other cringed when he saw the guy on the floor.  
  
  
"You mixed up the bags, didn't you? You gave him from the batch that was cut with speed right?"  
  
  
"Shit..." Brandon said squirming.  
  
  
"You do get what that means if Kaden finds out? And from all people it had to be him", Rob noted, his voice strained. He was fuming and Mike was surprised he hadn't already hit the poor Brandon guy.  
  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
  
"Yeah well, that won't be any use now", Rob rolled his eyes. "So can you help us? He really can't stay here in that state. It's not bad, he will be fine tomorrow. But..."  
  
  
"I'm fine. Really. I just..." the guy said with a shaky voice when Mike approached him. "My heart is... I don't know why it's so weird."  
  
  
Rob shoot a glance at Brandon who looked like he was about to die from shame. Mike shook his head. He couldn't just ignore Rob's plea.  
  
  
"Kay. I'll help", he sighed.  
  
  
"Are you out of your mind? That means he is staying with you. For the whole night. You don't even know him! He might just kill you when you sleep!" Brad yelled at him.  
  
  
"No, he won't. He is just a normal human being. Lost. And now especially when his coke wasn't what it was supposed to be!" Rob answered and directed the last words to Brandon who was still standing there.  
  
  
Brad threw his hand in the air when Mike shifted his weight from foot to another and stared at him. He knew that no matter what he said Mike wasn't going to listen. He knew the look way too well. But then there was also the other voice telling him that helping this guy was the right thing to do. He kneeled down and scanned the guy. Surely he didn't look like that type who attack someone without a reason, but he was high. People did crazy things while on drugs. The eyes weren't staying still, constantly moving like he was searching for something. His brown short hair was wet from the sweat and his knuckles white as he gripped to the knees. Brad sighed heavily while thinking why did he always get pulled in the drama.  
  
  
"I'm sorry", the guy suddenly said his eyes finding his.  
  
  
Brad felt a pinch in his heart. It was just too sad. "It's okay", he said touching the cheek carefully. He almost flinched cause the cheek was so hot. Biting his lip he sighed.  
  
  
"Okay so now please before he gets here", Rob said. He was anxious. Wrong place and wrong person. He could already imagine what would happen if Kaden would stumble in. Even him finding out afterward would be bad enough.  
  
  
Brad rolled his eyes and glanced at Mike who looked confused. "He can't walk like this. You're too drunk to carry him and you can't drive surely either." Without thinking further he picked up the guy on his arms. Instantly he was startled how light he was. He himself was also skinny, but this person was even skinnier. Not emaciated, but still just too skinny. The heart-rate was scattered and he was absolutely burning hot. Brad swallowed thickly and wondered why. What were the reasons this person had chosen drugs?   
  
  
"I'll drive", Rob nodded. "And you make sure you clean this up and hide every evidence", he continued pointing at Brandon.  
  
  
"Whoa. Uhm... Okay", Mike frowned, surprised that Brad had so quickly changed his mind.  
  
  
The guy pressed his temple to Brad's chest and exhaled heavily. Mike had to admit he looked horrible. Pale and sweaty, eyes now again seeking something.  
  
  
They walked downstairs, Mike nervously checking the surroundings even though he didn't know why it would be so bad that Kaden would see this. It was his drugs anyway, or so Mike assumed. When they got inside the car he let out a relieved sigh. Rob took the keys from Brad and started the car. Mike glanced at him first and then Brad on the backseat who seemed to be immersed in taking care of the new guy. Just staring the facial features, a deep frown on his forehead. Shaking his head he wondered what was going on inside his friend's mind since he knew perfectly well how much Brad hated drugs and generally people who used them.  
  
  
When they were close to Mike's house Brad gave Rob directions to his own place confusing Mike even more. But this wasn't time and place to question it, so he just swallowed the weird feeling and kept his mouth shut.  
  
  
In no time they were inside and Brad was standing in the middle of the room looking just as confused as Mike, still the guy on his arms. "What now?"  
  
  
"Cold shower, make him drink some water and then just let him sleep it off. If he starts sketching out badly come and get me", Rob stated and Mike was weirded out how calm he now was.  
  
  
Brad just nodded keeping his focus on the guy who seemed to be a tiny bit better. Still sweating and trembling, but eyes not wandering anymore. The half Asian raised his eyebrow as the guy sighed and nuzzled against his friend looking somewhat content and relaxed.  
  
  
"Brad?" Mike asked but his friend just shook his head.  
  
  
"I'll handle it. You go to sleep and see me in the morning", he said and just walked to the bathroom carrying the guy and left them standing there.  
  
  
"I'll walk you home", Rob mumbled glancing over his shoulder. Mike frowned, but deep down he was just satisfied Brad was helping and he didn't have to handle the mess.  
  
  
As they walked to his place his mind was just a total whirlwind. Once again. The night had already fallen like a blanket over the city and he wrapped his arms around himself to protect from the cooler night air.  
  
  
"You okay?" Rob asked when they were at his place. He sat on his couch and glanced at the other. He didn't even know why Rob had followed him but he was too confused to question it either. Rob looked worried, which was probably exactly the reason why he didn't just leave.  
  
  
"Uhm... I am fine. But the guy didn't seem to be fine. I am so baffled that I don't know even where to start", he said his eyes wide open.  
  
  
Rob sat beside him and Mike made an instant note that he got really close. The pinch in his stomach was just as instant. Rob being that close to him was like electric on his veins.  
  
  
"He'll be fine. It was Brandon's fault and if I wouldn't have covered up his ass Kaden would have torn him apart. He mixed up the batches and... the wrong person to have the one with speed", Rob mumbled and rubbed his face.  
  
  
"So this is your life huh... Who is he anyway?" Mike's thoughts went back to the brown haired thin man with bare feet. He had looked so fragile like that.  
  
  
"His ex. And even if they aren't together anymore he is protected."  
  
  
"Whoa. Okay. So uhm... Ex like what you are to him? Which I still don't know what it is..." Mike raised his eyebrow.  
  
  
"No. Like a boyfriend ex. I don't know that much about it. He is just always been around and doesn't talk about it either."  
  
  
"And Kaden?"  
  
  
Rob snorted. "No, you don't ask such things from him."  
  
  
"He seems like a delightful person", Mike mumbled sarcastically trying to ignore that Rob had shifted closer to him, leaning over.  
  
  
"You think? You haven't even seen that much", the other said same time being serious and same time a drop of humor in his voice. Apparently, it was amusing that Mike was frustrated.  
  
  
"I don't want to see more if it is what I think it is", Mike turned to face him.  
  
  
"So I figured. And yet here you are."  
  
  
The half Asian rolled his eyes trying to ignore the tone behind the words.  
  
  
 _Fuck. He is so close,_ he thought swallowing thickly.  
  
  
"Yeah. So anyway, I need to get going", Rob shifted.  
  
  
"Why?"  
  
  
 _Oh for fuck's sake Mike, shut up,_ he kicked himself inwardly as Rob leaned back on the couch and tilted his head.  
  
  
"Cause I can't trust myself with you."  
  
  
 _Oh. Shit,_ Mike swallowed again. The dark, husky tone and the eyes were making his blood boil.  
  
  
"Why?" he felt the word roll of his tongue.  
  
  
Rob sighed heavily. "You don't give up don't you?"  
  
  
"No I won't. Not until I get proper answers", Mike said even though he didn't know did he really want to hear them.  
  
  
The other leaned in, now so close that his breath fanned Mike's ear. Mike gasped when the hand that had so suddenly creeped on his throat spread and the thumb brushed his jawline. He had to force himself to stay still. His instincts told him to run. Just cause he had never felt like that before with anyone else and it made him uncomfortable. Cause it was so hot and cause he couldn't figure out why. And he knew from the glint in Rob's eyes that he was teasing, trying to get under his skin. Which wasn't a bad thing, but since he didn't know why or where it leads, it was making him nervous.  
  
  
"I think I have never wanted to fuck someone this badly."  
  
  
 _Oh._  
  
  
And now he certainly was squirming. If it wasn't the presence and the touch, it sure was the words and the tone behind them. And the lips that landed on his, making him whimper. He just sat there frozen, letting Rob's lips handle it all. Not that he wasn't yielding in, that he certainly was. And he couldn't help the moan that erupted from his throat as Rob ran his other hand down his back and pressed it there, possessively pulling him against himself. And when Rob ended the kiss, drawing a mere inch between their lips, he could honestly say he didn't want it to stop.  
  
  
"I hate that you tease me", he mumbled barely coherently but let out an instant moan when the teeth grazed his bottom lip.  
  
  
"If you hate me teasing then why are you moaning?" Rob lifted his eyebrow and smirked.  
  
  
 _God fucking dammit don't do that,_ Mike thought holding his breath. Why isn't he continuing then? Or is there something I don't know?  
  
  
"Cause..." he started but just couldn't finish. Or even catch the thought to form it into words. He was lost in the excitement, and too aroused to think further. And he still couldn't move.  
  
  
"So you want me to stop?" the other said stroking now his lip with the thumb.  
  
  
Mike felt like melting. Sure he could ask the other to stop. But what was the point when he certainly didn't want it?  
  
  
"No, I..."  
  
  
"Good. Cause like I said I will regret that I couldn't keep my hands off of you in the first place."  
  
  
Mike stared at the eyes, baffled that he could see the unsureness behind the determination. Regret or not, he wasn't about to back down either.  
  
  
"I don't know who you are, or what you are doing to me, but it's intoxicating."  
  


\-------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. Kudos and reviews are also greatly appreciated.


	10. But you're not giving me a chance

 

 

When Mike woke up the next day he anticipated that he would be alone before he opened his eyes. But Rob was still there. To his disappointment, they had fallen asleep clothes on. But he did enjoy the arm around his waist and the closeness cause of his tiny bed. But the problem was that based on their previous encounters he guessed that this wasn't what Rob did normally. Or that they would have sex. Something was still keeping Rob from not letting go and Mike was sure it was Kaden who really seemed to really earn his nickname.

  
"Hey", he said when the other shifted and opened his eyes.

  
"Hey", Rob answered frowning. He knew where he was. And he also knew he shouldn't have stayed the night. Even if nothing happened. It wouldn't matter.

  
"So. What now?" the half Asian asked.

  
"I don't have any answers for you", Rob sighed.

  
"So you always say. But I would still like you to try", Mike mumbled as the other sat up.

  
Heavy silence and a groan followed. "You need to go and see Brad and how..."

  
Mike knew he was about to run and he wasn't going to have it. Not again. Quickly he had pulled the other on his back on the bed and with a rather agile move jumped on him. Rob had time only for a gasp before the lips were on his. Mike didn't really even know what he was doing. It wasn't like a kiss could change Rob's mind. And after all, he knew nothing that went through his head. But for once Rob let him do it, without objecting. But the moment was gone when he dug his hand under Rob's shirt wanting to feel the skin under his fingers. The other moaned first but then the change was so sudden that Mike was startled. Rob flipped him on his back and squirmed away from him and the bed.

  
"I need to go", he mumbled straightening his shirt. An hour here and there wouldn't change a thing either, but he knew that he had crossed already many lines and he would rather face the consequences sooner than later.

  
"I see. So... You're in trouble cause you stayed for the night?" and for once Mike read him just perfectly.

  
"It's really not that simple. Sounds like it, but it's not", the other sighed.

  
"Right", Mike muttered. Rob certainly was not simple but he would have still appreciated some explanations. Cause even now Rob was staring him in a way that told him that he didn't want to go. "So what do I do then?"

  
Rob stared at him chewing his lip. He wanted so much but couldn't have any of it. "Go see your friend. And then get me if there are issues. But we'll see on Friday again. Right?"

  
And now it wasn't a command but a plea. Mike nodded, trying to ignore all the emotions that were fighting the sense. "Yeah. Should... uhm... I guess I just have to pretend the guy wasn't at the house?"

  
"Kaden probably knows about it already. There's nothing he doesn't see. Even if I tried to cover for Brandon's ass. But don't worry, it's Brandon that will pay for it. His fault anyway. He did know about the batches and he has done it long enough to know what will happen if he messes up."

  
"What does that mean then to him?" Mike swallowed weirded out that there was some guy who just disposed of it all. They were humans after all. This world was such a contrast to his own. And he had sunken so deep there that he was afraid that he couldn't get out in time.

  
"No idea. It can be pretty much anything based on how mad Kaden is. But anyway, long day ahead", Rob waved his hand in the air and tried once again make himself exit the apartment.

  
Mike jumped up to his feet and took the few leaps to get to the other. He wanted one more kiss to survive to the next Friday. Gripping to the shirt he pressed himself against the other causing him to gasp. Lips molding to his and he was sure he wasn't going to last all week to see Rob again. He pushed the other against the wall but elicited a low growl then from Rob's throat.

  
"No you don't", Rob pulled away and switched their positions so abruptly that Mike's back slammed to the wall painfully. It was totally unexpected, but then Mike had to remind himself that basically, everything with Rob was. To the point that it started to show a pattern.

  
But Mike was melting under the rough hands. Eyes glistening with lust he had to take a second to draw air to his lungs. The situation was so hot and he could have given anything to get Rob to rip his clothes off and fuck him against the wall right there. He stared at the darkened angry eyes that were hiding so much behind them and didn't even realize he let out a whimper.

  
"Just fucking do it", he breathed staring at the other. Challenging or not he was desperate and too horny to care.

  
"No. I can't. And you know that. I have to go", Rob answered holding his gaze.

  
"Can't now or can't never?" the other mumbled when Rob released the grip from his shoulders and stepped away.

  
"See you."

  
Mike wanted to kick and scream when he heard the door shut, but instead, he groaned loudly and concentrated to fight the boner. "Dammit fucking..."

  
With a sigh, he went to the kitchen and drank a glass of water. Then he went to the bathroom and checked himself in the mirror before he left to his friend and the random guy.

  
"Hi", was the only thing he said when Brad opened the door.

  
Brad raised his eyebrow and chuckled then. "You look mad. What happened?"

  
He stepped inside and noticed instantly the other guy sitting on the couch. Drinking coffee, legs pulled against his chest and staring at him. And wearing Brad's clothes.

  
"Uhm.... Just sexual frustration. So what's up with him?"

  
"Nothing. Fell asleep after the shower on my bed", Brad shrugged.

  
"Oh. Yeah, that happens... He seems fine to go now?" Mike nodded slightly weirded out that some random person was sitting on his friend's couch.

  
"Yeah. But he is staying for some days."

  
"Wait what?"

  
"He doesn't have a place to go yet so I said he can crash", Brad shrugged again.

  
"Okay what the fuck Delson. Just yesterday you were worried that he would kill me while I sleep. You hate people that use drugs", the half Asian shook his head in disbelief.

  
"He is a decent guy. Lost, but still."

  
"So you think you know him now? You just met him yesterday", Mike stated.

  
"Okay so if we are going on this route I have to point out that you know nothing about Rob. And still, you're suddenly all obsessed", his friend crossed his arms to his chest.

  
"Yeah but he is different."

  
"In what way?"

  
"You know I can hear you right?" there was suddenly a third voice in the room.

  
Brad stared at Mike trying to get him to realize his point. Mike didn't quite get it, but he decided it would be good to back down anyway. If they were going to argue he didn't want to do it in front of this new person.

  
"Sorry. I'm a little overprotective over my best friend", Mike walked to him and offered his hand which the other took. "I'm Mike. I found you there."

  
"Oh. Thanks for helping me. Would not have been nice if Kaden would have been the one... Chester", he introduced himself while shaking the hand.

  
"So what's up with that?" Brad frowned.

  
"Uhm... He is my ex", Chester let out an awkward chuckle.

  
"Whoa. So literally everything revolves around that douche..." Brad mumbled glancing at Mike.

  
"Rob told me that yesterday."

  
"Oh. So did you finally fuck him?" Brad tilted his head and smirked.

  
"I am pretty sure it goes the other way around but no I didn't. That's exactly why I was so frustrated."

  
"Oh so you're chasing Rob. Interesting", Chester said suddenly.

  
"Chasing... Well yeah, kinda feels like it. Though it's the other way around too when he suddenly pops in my workplace. How interesting?" Mike frowned. He was startled that this new guy was so involved and he himself knew nothing about him. But somehow he felt like he could actually trust him. That this Chester guy was decent like Brad had said.

  
"Well he is with Kaden."

  
"Huh? He said they are not like... in a relationship."

  
"Well no not in the traditional way. But Kaden doesn't share his toys. I mean... he is with him. Even though they not romantically together", Chester stared at him.

  
"See. Bad idea", Brad crossed his arms over his chest again.

  
"Well technically this is too", Chester grimaced.

  
"Oh my fucking god", Mike groaned and slumped on the couch. "This whole thing is a mess. But how am I supposed to... It's not like I can just forget him. Especially when I know Kaden is an asshole and that whole thing between them two is wrong."

  
"Well you probably know his nickname? Yeah. Might have started as a joke but it isn't. That guy destroys everything if he wants to. I still am not quite sure how he does it, and how is it possible that he gets away with it. But if you're not on his side you will be destroyed if you don't back down. Even if you are on his side you don't have any say on how things will turn out. He determines what happens and when. Get used to it or get squashed by trying to fight it", Chester explained sipping his coffee.

  
"So who he is? Like really. I know about the drug business and I know I am not supposed to talk about it but it's pretty obvious. That's all I know about him."

  
"I am sure the only one who really knows him is himself. There are things you don't discuss with him. And things you sure can but don't expect to get a proper answer. I don't even know his real age. Nor do I really care."

  
"So how did you two end then?"

  
"It's a long story and honestly I am way too tired to think about it now."

  
Brad stared at them both shaking his head.

  
"Well, how did you start a relationship with him in the first place? If he is such an asshole as every sign shows", Mike waved his hand in the air. He desperately wanted to find a reason, even a tiny one, that would justify why people stayed when he behaved like that.

  
"I fell in love. It happens you know? And he... He is that guy who protects you no matter what and if someone even looks at you in a wrong way... well he will make sure it won't happen again. I guess I thought that was a good thing. Didn't see all the darkness behind it", Chester shrugged like it was just a minor thing that didn't really need any more scrutinizing.

  
"Okay so basically he is an abusive, sadistic asshole, who has money and power and some twisted charm that forces people to stay", Mike arched his eyebrow.

  
Chester pondered the words for a second and nodded then. "Basically yes. And looks. Don't forget them. Oh and the sex. That aspect shouldn't be forgotten either. Cause that's hot. Like oh my god... smoking. Sizzling."

  
"Okay I don't want to think about him having sex with anyone", Mike lifted his hands in front of him.

  
"Yeah. And if you would stop thinking with your dick you might not have gotten into this mess in the first place", Brad snorted.

  
"And if you won't stop mocking my dick you will get your ass kicked Delson. I can admit that I was first just... well he is hot. But then I couldn't ignore all the other stuff around him."

  
"Are we still talking about Kaden?" Chester frowned.

  
"No!" Mike yelled and rolled his eyes then. "I was trying to... think why I can't let go but apparently I don't have any clue really."

  
"Well Rob is hot too", Chester noted.

  
"Obviously. Which is the thing that started the whole... thing. And a good kisser."

  
"So the bad boys are your type?" Brad asked looking at Chester.

  
The other let out a chuckle. "Not really."

  
Mike sighed. "Okay so how do we stop him?"

  
"We?" Brad turned to face him.

  
"Oh no no. Is he always that stupid?" Chester asked Brad.

  
"Well thank you very much", Mike rolled his eyes again. If he wouldn't have liked this guy he would have kicked him out from the apartment. Even if it wasn't even his.

  
"Seriously. You shouldn't even think that. You can't do that. Trying would be like starting a war and it won't end well. He always wins. Always", Chester tried to stop his thought there. He had seen way more of it than Mike. And even he haven't seen it all, or worst of it.

  
"Fine. I get it", Mike groaned. But he couldn't stop now. He knew it was crazy even to get involved but he was already then. And he wanted to try to help Rob. First, he just wanted to know more about what was actually happening and why.

  
"He didn't get it. Right? He is obsessed and a control-freak and doesn't want to listen", Chester looked at Brad.

  
Brad let out a laugh and turned to face Mike. "I told you he is decent."

  
"Yeah. And just a few minutes ago I thought I like him", Mike stared at Chester smirking.

  
They all shook their heads silently agreeing that Chester was a good guy and Mike was a control-freak. And Brad was in the middle of it, being the good friend he always was.

  
Friday was soon there. Mike wasn't even surprised how quickly the week had gone. He was crazy busy at work. First inventory and then new items ordered and organized to their places. And it was him who had to do it all. Now when he thought about the day, again he didn't know how he was supposed to feel. He was waiting to see Rob again, even though he still annoyed him. He didn't want to see Kaden, but he was curious.

  
Brad had spent a lot of his time with Chester but the way he talked about the guy made Mike realize that Chester was struggling and Brad was actually really helping him. First, he had been a tiny bit jealous cause his friend didn't have all the time for him that he used to have, but after that realization, he had calmed and shrugged off. It wasn't forever anyway.

  
He had started to like the house already. The weird cleanness that was almost clinical and the people that had fun and loved to be there, but still seemed to be somewhat careful. So when they arrived and a police car was just leaving he glanced at Brad raising his eyebrow.

  
"Can I just state again that you really need to...." Brad started but Mike opened the car door to shut him off before he managed to warn him again to stay out of Kaden's way. He rolled his eyes and followed the half Asian. He was weirdly already waiting to be back home and with his new friend and not here where all the drama happened. He wasn't that bored to appreciate this much drama but he wasn't going to let Mike go alone either.

  
Mike sensed instantly how tense the atmosphere was when they got in and guessed that it was probably because of the cops. He searched the room with his eyes, going through all the familiar and not familiar faces. Brad went to get his beer and brought him one and together they sat on the same couch as before.

  
After him huffing from frustration Brad slapped him. "Chill out. I know you need to get laid but you could at least enjoy the beer."

  
"That's... not the only reason. Still all the talk and... Where's the Brandon guy? He is usually around."

  
"Are you saying you are suddenly worried about some random person..." Brad rolled his eyes.

  
"Or maybe I try to figure Kaden out", Mike kept his voice low.

  
Rob walked past suddenly causing his heart to jump. He smiled at him and Mike returned it, trying to calm down. Maybe it was cause he had waited for it so long, or maybe it was cause Rob looked so damn fine again, but he forgot what he had been talking with Brad who let out a heavy sigh.

  
"Yeah. Should I repeat what I just said", Brad chuckled.

  
Mike's turn to roll his eyes. But then he saw Kaden on the other side of the room. He was leaning his upper back to the wall and drinking a beer. And looking utterly gloomy and mad. Mike wondered was it cause of had happened to Chester or something else. It had been already a week so he thought it must have been again the cops. And then Kaden noticed that he was staring and turned his piercing gaze to him. He felt like squirming under the stare. It wasn't giving up like it was nailing Mile to the couch, but Mike felt like he couldn't give up either. And then the smirk appeared and he had to. He couldn't watch that face any longer when the smirk was anything else than a kind one. He knew that Kaden had something on his mind.

  
"He is creepy as hell", Brad mumbled next to him.

  
Mike sighed audibly and then turned to look at his friend. "Yeah. And I know something is wrong. Can't wait for him to get what he deserves."

  
"And you are delusional if you think it will happen."

  
The half Asian wanted to answer that it still did happen. Even for the people that usually always won but he started to second-guess himself right away. But what if Kaden didn't know about him and Rob? Or what if he did know but it wouldn't be as bad as Chester had insinuated? He could only make up different scenarios and wish for the best cause he couldn't forget Rob either. Even thinking about him made his skin tingle.

  
"Oh you have that look again. Go and seek for the lover boy", Brad snorted and waved his hand in the air.

  
"Yeah, I will go to the bathroom", Mike rolled his eyes to the remark and got up leaving his empty beer bottle on the coffee table.

  
He got straight to upstairs, side-eyeing the space while he walked. Then, quickly finishing his business in the bathroom and after washing his hands he scrunched his nose to his mirror-image and stepped out from the bathroom. And bumped to Kaden who was just behind the door. Or not even actually bumping but almost. He managed to stop just before that.

  
But Kaden pushed him back to the bathroom and closed the door behind himself. He gasped when the other just continued stepping forward and he had to back away. And then he was back against the wall. Defiantly he cocked his head, trying to fight the fear away. Wanting that Kaden wouldn't get the upper hand.

  
"What do you think you are doing?"

  
And there was the smirk again. Mike wanted to slap it off of his face but instead, he stayed silent. Kaden leaned over him, his hands against the wall on both sides of his head and sighed. "I am talking to you. Isn't it quite obvious?"

  
"If this is your style of talking I would rather do it my way", Mike answered. "Though I really don't have anything to talk with you."

  
"I think you will just listen and shut your pretty mouth. Cause you know how much I would love to do it myself", the other said tilting his head slightly.

  
Mike pondered other options. Physically he couldn't do anything. He might have had a few seconds if he would time a punch or kick perfectly but he wouldn't be going to get far. And Kaden was on his face. Too close for him to actually execute any of it. All he could do was to wait what Kaden was going to do. The terror webbed through him as he anticipated the next seconds.

  
"So. First of all, I think I didn't properly introduce myself yet", Kaden started and Mike was sure he wanted to just make it worse for him. Taking time with the words only prolonged the situation and Mike squirmed inwardly.

  
"This is my house. I own it. Everything inside it belongs to me. Everything, everyone. And I see everything. Most of these people you see here, having fun and laugh, work for me. They might have free time now, but it doesn't mean they won't keep their eyes open or snitch when they think it's beneficial for them", he continued staring at him, the voice low and gruff. Mike felt horribly uncomfortable. It wasn't only that he could feel the breath on his skin but cause the eyes were so invading.

  
"You can't own people", he found himself say. He didn't know was Kaden talking about Chester, or him and Rob but he didn't want to find out. Now he was creeped enough to ignore his curiosity.

  
The laugh was mocking him, like a slap on his face. "Yeah, of course, you would think like that. That's why I like you. You're so fucking pure and clueless. Just perfect to be tainted. But the answer is nope, you can."

  
It was weird to him how he could be same time so furious and scared. He wanted to scream and punch the asshole, but then could only think that Kaden was probably carrying the knife always with him and wouldn't second-guess on jabbing it to his eye.

  
"God, look at you. Not the first time someone is scared of me but this is hilarious. Cute and a lot of fun too."

  
And now Mike wanted to punch himself. Of course, the guy was enjoying that he was scared. That was probably his only intention. "And is that how you keep Rob on the leash? By fear."

  
"Nah. I just train my toys well."

  
"I bet he wouldn't appreciate hearing that you refer him as a toy", Mike said remembering their conversation.

  
"And I bet you know shit. He knows perfectly well what his position is. And I do mean that also literally. The thing is... imagine all you have heard of me but tenfold. Cause the reality is better than imagination. Really. Or worse, depends who you ask", Kaden answered.

  
The half Asian swallowed hard, trying to act as normal as he could. But the eyes were observing him. Like licking down his every feature and noticing his every emotion change. "So Chester was that to you too?" Maybe it was the disobedience in him talking, cause his sense was telling him to give up and just content listening, to get over with it.

  
"No. I keep my toys separate from those. But of course he knew his role too."

  
"And what was that?"

  
"So many questions Mike. I am getting tired of them. You know I let you speak only cause I find it amusing, right?" Kaden said leaning closer.

  
 _Okay back away dude, back the fuck away,_  Mike's mind was screaming when there was a mere inch between their faces. He turned his gaze away, too conscious now of Kaden and the coldness emanating from him.

  
"Fucking look at me when I am talking to you", the growl that vibrated in the air was something he had never heard. Maybe he really hadn't seen Kaden mad if that was a sliver of it.

  
Shivers run down his spine as he forced himself to turn his eyes back. There was no point in making the guy attack him. He tried to focus on his breathing and waited again what was going to happen next.

  
But he also wanted to know what happened to the guy that had messed up with Chester. "So where's Brandon?"

  
"Brandon who? A little bitch who works for me and likes my leftovers or the one who just works for me?"

  
"The.... the one with the weird tattoos."

  
"Oh, the latter then. Are you worried or just curious?" the other smirked.

  
"Both."

  
"Right... Do you want me to tell that he is okay and just not here today, or that I broke both of his arms and might be that his tattoos are ruined too?"

  
_He is kidding. Right? He has to be._

  
"Are you serious? Why would you..." Mike gasped but then he realized Kaden probably didn't need actual reasons to do something so horrible.

  
"Poor thing... You decide. It's much more recompensing to see you ponder all options", the other said and Mike really couldn't tell was he serious or not. There wasn't even a tiny hint.

  
"So. Do you have more questions? I am happy to guide you through them. In my own way", he continued and Mike gasped tensing up when the hand was suddenly on his jaw forcing him to turn his head as Kaden studied the tiny mark on his neck that the knife had caused. He stayed quiet and now the silence was really threatening.

  
"Fucking answer me!" the slam to the tiles just next to his head and the loud erupt were so sudden that he flinched. He turned his head back, having now really hard time to look at the narrowed eyes that were like daggers.

  
"No. I'm good", he mumbled.

  
"Great. Do not cross me. Do not even think about it. If you have something to say, you come and talk to me. Don't talk behind my back and try to make me look bad. I don't need help with it. I think I have taken your actions a little bit too lightly. But I swear if you make me regret that I welcomed you here I will cut your tongue out and make you eat it. And will have so fucking fun while doing it", Kaden growled and Mike could feel the words on his spine, making all hair stand on end. He stared back but didn't say a thing. The defiance was still there, reminding him that Kaden was a bad guy and he shouldn't give up just like that, but he kept it hidden.

  
"Yeah, there was no clear question, to which you are so fond of, but I still need an answer. You can probably think what that should be?" the other said and now the grip on his jaw was hard enough to make him squeak.

  
Which he still didn't. Instead, he opened his mouth, the little he could, to force the words out. "Yeah. I get it."

  
"Awesome. Now be a good boy and go and have fun with your friend. I bet Brad is already wondering where you are", Kaden finish with a condescending pat on his cheek and draw the mean smirk back on his face.

  
 _God ducking dammit I hate you!_  his mind was screaming but he forced himself to keep it in as he watched the other glance himself in the mirror and rake his hair back to the perfection. Then Kaden glanced at him one more time and left him alone.

  
He turned around to face the wall leaning to it and huffed quite a while, trying to get his heart rate back to normal. Being beyond mad, but also scared he really didn't know what he could do.

  
"Uhm... Are you okay?" the familiar voice made him jump.

  
"No. Yeah. Well... barely", he mumbled and stared at Rob who was frowning deeply.

  
"What happened?"

  
"What do you think happened? Your boyfriend happened."

  
"Kaden is not my boyfriend. I told you already. What did he do?"

  
"Apparently he didn't have enough of my plight but wanted to play some more. The fuck have I done? I have tried to keep my distance from him. Basically, he threatened to cut my tongue off if I won't stop talking about him", Mike groaned.

  
"Nice....", Rob sighed sarcastically. "But you're... okay physically?"

  
"Yeah, I'm fine", the half Asian mumbled, startled when Rob was now close to him, scanning his form.

  
"You sure? You look kinda... disheveled", the other said.

  
"Yeah but...", Mike started but got instantly annoyed that he couldn't say what he wanted cause he didn't know how. Rob was again stirring him up and did it just so easily. Standing there and almost touching him, the dark eyes fixated on his.

  
"But what?" Rob asked raising his eyebrow.

  
"I'm gonna just... You know where I live. You know also how I work. So... Drop by next week. I can't deal with this frustration anymore", Mike said now really begging.

  
The other pondered the words and sighed then. Cause how the hell would he be able to say no when Mike was staring at him like that?

 

\-------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for stopping by. Comments and kudos are also greatly appreciated.


	11. Can't turn back when you cross the line

 

\-------------

 

Over two weeks had passed. Mike hadn't heard a single thing of Rob and he was going to give up. Maybe he needed to forget him. Maybe he just wasn't going to get what he wanted. He was bummed, and at times even pissed, but same time knew he shouldn't dwell in it and just move on. The problem was that he was still worried, but also afraid there was nothing he could do.  
  
  
Meanwhile, Chester had become really close with Brad but Mike had also gotten used to that he was almost always there. The only thing that bothered him were the drugs and that he knew it would be a problem at some point. Cause unlike with Rob it was clearly seen in Chester that he used. Mike was worried, but he was more worried cause Brad was getting involved.  
  
  
Brad's point of view on him and Rob changed almost daily. First he was thinking that Mike really should just forget him. Ignore the attraction and the weird life Rob was living. And the next day he was asking why wasn't Mike going to meet him. He could see how much it bothered Mike. When someone so intriguing steps into your life and leaves a permanent mark behind you can't just erase it.  
  
  
Today it was almost the end of the week and Mike was in bad mood. At work he had had a fight with a client who came to complain about a paint not working, when Mike specifically had told her how to use it and what not to mix with it when she had bought it, and she had done the exact opposite. And he knew he was going to get yelled by his boss cause he didn't quite succeed with the customer service after the woman had threatened him verbally. So today he had decided he would just watch bad movies from his age-old television. Folding a piece of cheese on his sandwich Mike was totally lost in his thoughts when there was a knock on his door. Guessing it was Brad he went to let him in.  
  
  
And after so long not seeing him Mike didn't really expect to see Rob standing behind the door. "What the fuck are you doing here?" The words came out by accident.  
  
  
"You kinda invited me over I recall."  
  
  
"Yeah. And it was over two weeks ago", Mike frowned but stepped aside to let the other in.  
  
  
Eyes scanning Rob from head to toe, again making a remark how good he looked, Mike noticed Rob was doing the exact same thing to him. And the tension was already rippling in the air. There was no way either of them could deny it.  
  
  
"So. Are you okay? The last time... I still have really no idea what happened but I know he is an asshole so I can guess based on what you told me", Rob asked.  
  
  
"Yeah, I am fine now. I don't really have an idea what happened either. As I said, I have tried to keep my distance. Even if I come to the parties. And it still seems that he is deliberately trying to cause drama", the half Asian waved his hand in the air.  
  
  
"And I am sorry."  
  
  
"You don't have to apologize what he does. It's not your fault. And you are not responsible for his actions. Threatening with violence and shouting at me isn't really something you could even apologize."  
  
  
"I told you already. That's what he does. His way to deal with things. And it's my fault cause I got you involved", Rob mumbled.  
  
  
"It's a pretty fucking messed up way to deal with things. And I still wonder what happened to Brandon. Kaden said he might have broken his arms but I...", Mike started but chuckled then sarcastically. "I was going to say that even he isn't that horrible person but even planting the idea to my head tells that he had thought about it. So even if he didn't do it, it's still just as bad."  
  
  
Rob sighed heavily. "Haven't seen him. So I wouldn't know."  
  
  
"Nice. And you? Did he beat you up again cause you did something wrong?"  
  
  
"Mike stop", Rob said, his gaze burning through the other.  
  
  
"Really?" the half Asian snorted. He wasn't going to. This was just more added to his shitty day and he wasn't backing down. "Are you his dog or something? Oh wait, he likes to use the word toy."  
  
  
Rob just stood there. Beyond mad, but also shocked.  
  
  
"If he doesn't respect you then why the hell do you respect him?"  
  
  
The other let out a gloomy laugh. "I don't. Not a single fucking drop."  
  
  
Mike was about to answer but the other gasped and grabbed his nose suddenly. Mike could see the blood starting to flow even from between the fingers.  
  
  
"Shit... Sit down I'll get paper and the ice pack", he mumbled pointing at the couch. Quickly grabbing paper-towels and then the ice pack from the freezer he got back to the other.  
  
  
Rob didn't say a thing but Mike could see he was angry. The blood had already made a mess on the floor and on Rob's white t-shirt but Mike ignored it as he let the other take the paper-towels and he himself concentrated to keep the ice pack on the bridge of the nose.  
  
  
Mike decided to open his mouth when the blood flow had stopped. Because he could guess what was the cause of the nosebleed, his mind traveled to his new friend. "So Chester has been staying with Brad now. They get along pretty well. We had a talk with him. About Kaden" He got up to get a washcloth to clean the dried blood and toss the used paper-towels and the ice pack on the counter.  
  
  
"And? Did you come up with a conclusion?" Rob asked as he got back.  
  
  
Rolling his eyes he handled the cleaning, even if Rob was clearly annoyed by that, looking like he was about to swat his hands away. "That he is a manipulative, sadistic asshole. Chester also was eager to point out how good he is in bed"  
  
  
"Well, that sums it up pretty well. The bed part can be questioned though."  
  
  
"He isn't?" Mike frowned. Not that he wanted to talk about it, but he didn't quite believe that Chester would lie either.  
  
  
"I meant literally bed."  
  
  
Mike grimaced. "I don't want to think that further. Why are we even..."  
  
  
"Are you done already?" Rob asked as he continued with the nose.  
  
  
"Yeah", Mike stopped, eyeing the nose and making sure he got all the blood off.  
  
  
The other stood up abruptly as Mike tossed the washcloth on the table, and started to walk to the door.  
  
  
"Wait, where do you think you are going?" Mike got to his feet too and grabbed his bicep hard enough to cause a bruise.  
  
  
"Home", the other answered turning at the door to look at him. When Mike wasn't letting his arm go he yanked it free causing the other to frown.  
  
  
Mike watched as Rob crossed his arms on his chest looking defensive and still mad, barely containing himself. "Do you honestly call it home? And what about..." he swallowed. Because there was a reason why he had asked the other to come and meet him. And the tension was still there too. So thick that he could almost taste it. Now only laced with anger and frustration, and it only made it stronger, more enticing.  
  
  
"What about what? I already know that this was a bad idea. Or rather, the realization hit me again. So no, I can't give you what you want."  
  
  
The half Asian stepped closer. He wasn't going to give up. Not this time. It was too clear to him that Rob wasn't letting go because of some ridiculous reason, and wanted it as much as he himself did. Still. Cause he could remember the words, still there tingling in the back of his mind. "I am pretty sure you can."  
  
  
"Mike. I am serious", the other said, slightly startled by Mike's sudden confidence.  
  
  
"So am I. Tell me why? Cause I bet there's not a single good reason", the other swallowed thickly. The need was getting the best of him and he had to remind himself to stay calm. "Besides you shouldn't walk in the streets with a bloody shirt."  
  
  
Rob tensed when his fingers caught the fabric. He stared down to the other pondering. Uncomfortably on the edge, he knew he couldn't leave now. He was still mad, still utterly annoyed. And Mike gripping to his shirt wasn't helping either.  
  
  
"Cause he will rip you apart? You aren't allowed to have your own life?" Mike went with the thought that had been swirling in his mind. He knew he was really pushing the limits and by the look on Rob's face, he knew he could be punched soon.  
  
  
"No. Cause he will do it to you. I can handle what comes", the other huffed.  
  
  
Groaning Mike grabbed the shirt now with two hands challenging the other with his tone. "And I don't? I think I am fully capable of defending myself!"  
  
  
"Doesn't fucking look like it!" Rob yelled at him grabbing his jaw to tilt his head to the side and remind him about the mark that was still there from the knife.  
  
  
Mike let out one tiny whimper. The rough hand was doing the quite opposite to Mike than Rob probably thought cause he gasped, sounding startled. "Fuck."  
  
  
Taking a half a step forward Rob was now intrigued as Mike held his breath totally paralyzed. They had been there before and he had a sense already what was really doing it for Mike, but he was still surprised that it was so sudden and so easy. The half Asian was ready just like that.  
  
  
Grabbing the chin to study Mike's eyes he took now a full step causing the other to take also one back so that he wouldn't have fallen on the floor. Step by step they moved, him keeping his eyes on Mike's, not allowing him to turn his head away, until Mike's calves hit the side of the bed and he fell on it and was followed by the other. Mike swallowed thickly, too aroused to think anything. Rob's eyes were unbelievable. Dark with the lust but he was still mad. And then the lips landed on his and he was sure he would faint. Parting his lips he invited the tongue inside not knowing how to react. He knew this was going to end soon. That he would be left alone disappointed and frustrated again.  
  
  
But then he felt the fingers on his waistband and the moan he let out was so desperate that it could be heard easily. Rob didn't wait longer when Mike was molding under his eager mouth. Pulling the sweatpants down with the boxer briefs he froze when the hands were digging under his shirt.  
  
  
Mike took the time to draw air to his lungs when Rob paused the kiss and leaned up, leaving just some inches between their faces. He was startled that Rob was suddenly so unsure. He had no idea what the other was thinking, but he had a guess it had something to do with Kaden. It infuriated him, but he didn't want to go there now. He knew it was the wrong time for him to question it. And still, there was the piercing anger that was just making him more excited.  
  
  
"We... you need to stop", the other frowned, the reminder of where this was going to lead eventually still there.  
  
  
But Mike knew he wanted it just as badly as he did. Moving his hands down to Rob's waistband he popped the button open. "Then fucking make me."  
  
  
Now the defiance was burning in his eyes. Rob grabbed his wrists and pinned them above his head and pressed his body flush against him. Mike tried to push against, but it was impossible. There was no room for him to move. The erection that pressed against his was making him gasp for air, but as the lips landed on his neck perfectly demanding he let out a low moan. Rob ground against him and Mike just wanted to yell him to just do it. It was taking too long and he was getting too hot.  
  
  
"I'm waiting", he groaned.  
  
  
The other shook his head and leaned up to pull his own pants down, and then Mike's that were still bundled in his ankles. Mike pondered should he move, would he dare to move. But the impatience was getting the best of him so he reached to the drawer next to the bed and grabbed a condom and the lube and basically tossed them for the other. His heartbeat was racing as he watched the other raise his eyebrow and roll the condom on his cock. Mike didn't know was the fact that Rob wasn't speaking a good thing, but he couldn't care less. He wanted to get fucked and he wanted it now. He had wanted it so long that he wasn't going to wait anymore. Eyes fixated to the hands that squirted the lube now he grabbed the t-shirt again trying to push the fabric up. He wanted to feel the skin.  
  
  
"No you don't", Rob swatted his hand away.  
  
  
He narrowed his eyes and grabbed the shirt again. Still wanting to test the boundaries, even when he guessed it wasn't that smart. But the desire had blurred his thinking. Rob leaned over him and slowly grabbed both of his wrists to a grip that was way tighter than before and pinned them back above his head with one hand. He fought back, half-heartedly, cause he was so annoyed but stopped with a gasp when the tip was brushing his entrance. And that second was like Rob was second-guessing one more time. But he licked his bottom lip and wrapped his legs around Rob's waist. Reassuring, but still so desperate.  
  
  
Thrusting in with one move Rob caused Mike to arch his back and part his lips to a surprised oh. The breath caught in his throat, together with the moan. But Rob ignored it and dipped down to kiss him. He ate the tiny whimpers that Mike let out now, building up the pace quickly. Soon he found perfect, vehement speed, and Mike squirmed, his mind blanking completely. He yanked his hands needing to still feel the other, but Rob wasn't giving in. The hand on his wrists squeezed only harder causing shivers to run down his spine. The feeling was way too powerful for him to grasp onto it, but he loved it.  
  
  
Moving slightly, placing his knees to better positing Rob reached between their bodies and coiled his fingers around Mike's hard on. Nibbling his lower lip he started to stroke while he kept pounding in. Mike dug his heels to Rob's lower back, still needing more. He was perfectly pliant now, moving against the bed with every single thrust.  
  
  
Rob stopped the kiss and Mike breathed. The dark eyes were blazing, scanning his features and he thought he could feel it surging through him too. He threw his head back and spurted his cum while the ecstasy made him float somewhere far above. Rob released his grip and dipped down to kiss his neck while he climaxed too as the other shuddered under him. Mike moaned and clasped his arms around the other, delighted that he finally could touch him. Rob let out a low growl and the hair stand on end in Mike's neck. The other was still mad and Mike was sure he was going to get yelled. The only problem was that he knew he was right. At least with the parts, he was sure of.  
  
  
As the other pulled out and rolled next to him he raised his eyebrow not knowing what to say. He was still overwhelmed with the satisfaction but also with the whole situation and what would happen next. And Rob could only think how much of a trouble he would be if Kaden would find out. And how much he wanted to do it again. Snaking his hand under Mike's arm and up his back, he grabbed the neck and pulled the other closer. Fusing their lips together he got Mike to moan again. Still, the pleasure tingling on his nerves.  
  
  
"So. You got what you wanted", Rob's tone was husky and breathless when he broke the kiss.  
  
  
"Huh?"  
  
  
"The sex. You wanted me to fuck you. Right?"  
  
  
"Well, thanks for putting it that way. But yeah... But I know it wasn't one-sided. Cause even if you had been lying, the body language doesn't lie. So don't fucking dare to deny it", Mike answered, a flicker of the anger making his eyes flame.  
  
  
"Yeah. I just know it was a stupid thing to do."  
  
  
"He doesn't own you. I don't get what you do with him still", the half Asian raised his eyebrow his tone softening slightly. He didn't know was he feeling pity now, but mostly he was just mad.  
  
  
"I told you it's not that easy. Sometimes you have no choice."  
  
  
"So you're stuck with him forever?"  
  
  
"No. Just until he is done with me. Until he has gotten what he wants."  
  
  
"And what will be then left of you?"  
  
  
Rob huffed in frustration and fell silent for a long while staring past him to the wall. Then he turned his gaze back to the other. "Why do you care? You said yourself you don't know me."  
  
  
"Yeah. I don't. But I would like to. I can't stop thinking about you. Especially now, after that", Mike answered knowing he too far gone now to turn back.  
  
  
"See? I told you I would regret that I can't keep my hands off of you", Rob answered but the half-smirk curled his lip and Mike relaxed a bit.  
  
  
Rob shook his head. It was probably the nicest thing someone had said to him. Without some messed up hidden meaning.   
  
  
"What now?" Mike asked. He might have gotten what he wanted, but he didn't want that it would end there.  
  
  
"I will leave. You know I have to", Rob sighed his thumb rubbing Mike's jawline.  
  
  
"Yeah. But... after that."  
  
  
"I don't know. I really don't. Will I see you on Friday?"  
  
  
Mike grimaced. "I really, really, really don't want to see him."  
  
  
"Don't wonder why", Rob mumbled and started to get up.  
  
  
Biting his lip Mike picked up paper-towels, tossed him some too, and sat up grabbing his boxers from the bundle of clothes. "Maybe I come. I don't know."  
  
  
"This is fucking weird. I can't stay away from you but I know it's not smart. And you... you keep being self-destructive."  
  
  
"Thanks... As I said, I can't stop thinking about you. Especially after that", Mike mumbled the shivers running down his spine just with the memory.  
  
  
With a heavy sigh, he pulled the boxers up and got to his feet and tossed the used paper-towels to a trash can. No matter how he thought about it he was caught in the middle. "How are you going to explain the shirt? You can borrow mine if you want."  
  
  
"I get nosebleeds often. The shirt would raise more questions", Rob answered.  
  
  
"You know... I have no fucking clue what I should think. You are not in a relationship with him but you're still not allowed to have sex with others."  
  
  
"I never said that I can't have sex with others. And I have to say once again it's not that simple."  
  
  
Mike stepped in front of the other not even remembering how many they had been in such a situation. "And it really should be."  
  
  
"Yeah..." Rob grabbed his face between his hands.  
  
  
The half Asian stared at him his mind filled with confusion. If he hadn't been hooked before, he certainly was that now. Rob fused his hot lips on his and he grabbed by instinct to the t-shirt again causing the other to let out a warning growl. The tongue dipped in his mouth but the hands grabbed his, forcing him to release the grip.  
  
  
"God fucking dammit", he mumbled as Rob pulled away. _I can never get used to those lips on mine_ , he thought.  
  
  
"Yeah. Can agree to that", the other sighed licking his lips.  
  
  
"So why can't I touch you?" Mike asked.  
  
  
"Cause that's..." Rob started but stopped then shaking his head. "Forget it. I really need to go."  
  
  
 _Yeah. To get more of those marks that I saw_ , Mike thought feeling the pinch in his heart but didn't manage to say it out loud. He knew it might not even be the reason for Rob not letting him touch him, but he felt that it was.  
  
  
"Right..."  
  
  
Rob nodded and left. Mike sighed deeply and went to get cleaned up and then dressed. While he pulled a t-shirt on he tried to think how he would approach the situation. And explain it to Brad. Because once again he needed his friend and was sure Brad could help.  
  
  
In no time he was sitting on Brad's couch, next to Chester. It had become so usual that he was there that Mike didn't even think about it.  
  
  
"How was it?" Brad asked causing Chester to frown and look at Mike because Mike hadn't even said a thing yet. "I know him too well to see when he had gotten some dick."  
  
  
Chester chuckled and shook his head but stayed silent.  
  
  
"Not really here to share that."  
  
  
"Cut the bullshit. Of course, you want to tell how was it. You waited for it too long to just keep it in now when it happened", Brad smirked.  
  
  
"It was quick. But fucking hot and I want it more. Like now", Mike rolled his eyes.  
  
  
"Hot sex is the best sex", Chester dropped a no-brainer.  
  
  
"And now you have a problem", Brad squinted his eyes thinking.  
  
  
"Yeah. I still don't know what to think. Kaden keeps him on a leash and he doesn't want to open up. And he keeps saying how he can't keep his hands off of me, but then instantly says how it is not smart", Mike threw his hand in the air.  
  
  
"And you can't keep your dick in your pants and get messed up because of that."  
  
  
"Hey, don't blame him. If the sex is hot...", Chester shrugged.  
  
  
"It was like that even before it. And how does good sex go over everything else?" Brad rolled his eyes.  
  
  
"Do I need to remind you again about how..." Chester started but Mike yelped causing him to stop.  
  
  
"It can't be that magical. I swear I can be pretty good too", Brad crossed his arms on his chest looking hurt.  
  
  
Mike couldn't help the laughter. He loved how spontaneous his friend was and Chester was bringing up the good side even better.  
  
  
"You think?" Chester smirked tilting his head.  
  
  
"Uh-huh", Brad nodded his head enthusiastically.  
  
  
"Okay you two handle it when I am not here", Mike chuckled shaking his head.  
  
  
Chester winked his eye at Brad and turned then to look at Mike. Studying his face for a while he started, "So. I think there is nothing you can really do now. Which means you shouldn't be so confused. He will open up when he feels like it. If Kaden treats him at all the same way he usually does I don't wonder why he doesn't talk. I think... well you are in the mess now. But you can't help him he doesn't trust you. I don't know can you even cause I don't know what's really happening but you have way better chances if he trusts you. So... fucking or not, if you want to help, you should be careful."  
  
  
"It's so hard to... You know how he is like. He is so dominative. Strong, stubborn, persistent. And you have seen him with Kaden. Kaden is so much like him, but you know, a bad person. Rob is obeying but looks like he doesn't do it eagerly. Almost like he wants to tell him to fuck off always when he touches him. So I just don't get it. How can that even work?"  
  
  
"I don't think it's about what's working and what isn't. Kaden takes what he wants. So he just has to go with it cause there's no other way around it", Chester sighed.  
  
  
"Sounds so cruel", Mike mumbled.  
  
  
"Yeah, well, that's what he does. And you are going to see it again and again. Some people you just can't defeat no matter how many times everything, even law, would be on your side", Chester sighed rubbing his neck.  
  
  
"So you are saying that I should just... accept it?"  
  
  
"No, I... I don't know. I would want to see you give up and stop fighting. But I can already see that you are not. You are too involved to back down now. I just have seen so many people get hurt."  
  
  
"But he is hurting Rob. That should count too", Mike frowned. He didn't get why someone could be above law. He had already seen things that could put Kaden behind bars. And as he was constantly reminded he hadn't even seen that much yet. He just didn't know did he even want to anymore.  
  
  
Chester swallowed thickly. It all brought the memories back to him. He had witnessed it way too closely. "You can't save everyone. Sometimes you have to save yourself or you both go down. And sometimes... it's the other person that needs to realize to save themselves."  
  
  
\----------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Kudos and comments are also greatly appreciated <3


	12. There was a time when your mind wasn't out of control

 

\--------  
  
  
  
Two weeks had gone and Mike had given up. He hadn't seen a single glimpse of Rob and he decided he wasn't going to let one sadistic drug dealer, or what the hell Kaden was, to prevent him from not seeing Rob. He knew perfectly well that the sex was just that, and most likely didn't change a thing between them. But it was still something. Maybe a tiny step forward.  
  
  
"I would like to blame Mike for this idea but you were just as eager", Brad rolled his eyes and glanced at Chester who was tugging his hoodie sleeve like a child who was too excited to stay still.  
  
  
"Please... You weren't exactly resisting either", Mike rolled his eyes and gave Brad the beer he was holding. The place looked just like before. Again, many familiar faces, and some new ones. People talking around the living room and some dancing. People coming in and going out occasionally.  
  
  
"Yeah cause he needed his... shit, and I can have the beer while you are seeing the lover boy", Brad rolled his eyes back at the other, overemphasizing the gesture.  
  
  
They sat on the couch and immersed to a conversation, bickering and joking, while Chester head upstairs to see either Brandon or Rob. None of them still knew what had happened to Brandon and since Mike knew he was the one who gave the drugs to Chester last time he hoped that maybe Chester saw him now too and then would tell what had happened. Mike would be lying if he would say he wasn't curious, but he was also just worried too. He didn't know the Brandon guy, but hearing what possible outcome there was made chills run through him. He was still weirded out to move around in the house. Only the kitchen, patio, bathroom and the one room he had met Rob few times were familiar to him and he didn't want to see what was hidden behind the other doors.  
  
  
"Hey, where's your friend?" a voice suddenly said beside Mike.  
  
  
"Huh?" Mike answered and glanced at the speaker. Black hair spiked up, part drooping on his face. Almost like Kaden's, but his hair was always perfect and fluffy. This was more like the guy didn't know what to do with it but hair gel was a solution. Serious, deep eyes stared back at him when he tried to think had they met before.  
  
  
"Sorry I thought you all came together. I just need to have a talk with him."  
  
  
"Oh, Chester? He went to see Brandon. Or Rob", Mike shrugged taken slightly aback.  
  
  
"Oh, okay. He is my friend but I haven't seen him in some days. I was just caught up when you came in so I couldn't... Sorry man didn't want to bother you", the other shook his head nodding towards Brad who stared at them, waiting for the conversation to end.  
  
  
"It's fine. How do you know him?" Mike shook end his head slightly.  
  
  
"Can't even really remember... Probably some party or so. Just like us now. I am Ryan by the way", the guy nodded and chuckled.  
  
  
"Mike. That's Brad", the half Asian smiled and glanced at Brad who had stayed silent but seemed intrigued now.  
  
  
"So you... have known him for some time?" Mike asked.  
  
  
"Yeah."  
  
  
"He was with Kaden right?" the half Asian continued and felt Brad poke his ribs.  
  
  
"Oh yeah... He certainly was", Ryan shook his head and sipped his drink.  
  
  
"What does that mean?"  
  
  
"Everyone saw they were together. It was like... I don't know. A whirlwind of some sorts. Two hot guys together, the other possessive and aloof and the other energetic and open. They really stood out from any crowd. At once I was a mistake that Kaden was actually in love", Ryan snorted.  
  
  
"He wasn't?" Mike said and glanced at Brad who nodded at him. Brad was just as curious to know what had gone down than he.  
  
  
"Well, either he wasn't or he was, which makes him even crueler and weirder than I thought", Ryan frowned and shook his head then like trying to shake a though away from his head.  
  
  
"You kinda lost me there... So what did he do?"  
  
  
"I really don't know the details. Chester changed slowly but then it was all over before I even realized what was happening", the other shrugged.  
  
  
"Like how?"  
  
  
"I don't know? So weird to really even think about it. He was more quiet and alone, didn't really hang with us anymore. He was like a shadow following Kaden around and it was clear that he was oppressed and wasn't enjoying anymore. It wasn't what it had been. Though I am pretty sure that relationship was toxic from the start but then it turned to worse. You know. First, they were together with everyone else all touchy and smiley. Then he just... grew quiet. Like he was afraid of everything Kaden said and careful of what he said back."  
  
  
"So how about the drugs? He was the one who introduced him to drugs?" Mike asked.  
  
  
"No no... Man, Chester was using even before that. Sure it has been one part of their thing when the other is around drugs almost every hour of the day", Ryan sighed.  
  
  
"Right", Mike said. He didn't quite get the whole thing. Like with Rob. If it's that bad, why not leave? "So then they broke up? And Kaden is now with someone else?"  
  
  
Mike knew he was being really nosey and trying to get Ryan to reveal things that weren't really their business but he wanted to know more.  
  
  
"Yeah. They broke up. Or something. Suddenly Ches disappeared for a while and when he came back they weren't like they used to be. Again, I don't know the details. He hasn't told much. But I am glad they did. And no, I don't think Kaden has a new boyfriend now."  
  
  
Oh the boyfriend word again, Mike thought, cause it wasn't what he had meant but his mind just couldn't fathom the thing Rob and Kaden had.  
  
  
"Yeah but Rob?"  
  
  
"Oh. I don't think they are together like that. Or if, it's totally different than with Chester. I haven't even seen him speaking about Rob as he did then. Yeah. I am pretty sure they are not, but I might be mistaken too. Why?" Ryan said raising his eyebrow.  
  
  
He didn't seem to be bothered by the questions at all, so Mike thought he could as well continue. "Uhm... I have a thing... something with Rob."  
  
  
"Is everyone gay here?" the other laughed, "No offense, just seems like it's... infectious."  
  
  
Mike shook his head smiling. He was so used to it that he didn't even think it was somehow different. Same skin and bones everyone.  
  
  
"Yeah, that's a bad idea. I don't think he shares his... whatever Rob is to him. Well, not even that but overall getting involved in that mess is not good. He... you know how some people are? They have this weird pull. They manipulate people without them even realizing it. First, you are being offered a beer and asked could you do a favor. Next thing you know you are in jail or fingers cut and left in some ditch", Ryan grimaced.  
  
  
"I have heard plenty of stories. I all the time get told I have not seen it all and blah blah. Seems like one big bluff to me", Mike snorted.  
  
  
"Dude no. Don't go there. You don't want to see it. Seriously. I am sure many stories aren't true. But the people that actually get hurt don't talk about it. They don't want to. So, then others make up the stories. For example what I just told. It didn't go like that. But when you talk about it, who the guy was and so on, you probably hear ten different stories too. Maybe the truth in the middle. That's how it goes. People crave the drama. Sad thing is that they don't realize the drama is the reality until they are in the middle of it", Ryan turned slightly towards him.  
  
  
"But how do you know what is real and what is just a story created by some drama hungry person?"  
  
  
"I don't. You don't. Unless you are there, seeing it. I was there. I saw him bash the fingers with a hammer. Lucky for the guy he was ambidextrous and Kaden wasn't mad enough to do worse."  
  
  
"Fuck..." Mike cringed feeling weird. "That's his thing then."  
  
  
"Yeah, broken bones is one. So don't go there. Whatever you are planning, I strongly suggest staying away before it's too late. Nothing might happen, but I really wouldn't test it either", the other shook his head.  
  
  
"So why are you here then? If you don't like him what's the reason?"  
  
  
"Same as everyone else. Free booze, nice company. Even if there is drama it's perfectly fine if you are not in it. And my friends like it here too", Ryan shrugged.  
  
  
"Everything I have heard about him or seen, tell that he is an absolute asshole", Mike groaned quietly.  
  
  
"So don't get involved."  
  
  
"That would be easy if I wouldn't see things I just can't shrug off..."  
  
  
"You care too much. To the point when you don't see that it's not good", Brad pointed out next to him when Ryan didn't answer.  
  
  
"Someone has to", Mike mumbled back knowing either of them probably didn't even hear his words. "Okay, so I am going to get another beer. Or something."  
  
  
Brad threw a glance at Mike, telling how much he disagreed when it was Mike's well-being in question. But he also knew that Mike was stubborn and wouldn't listen to him.  
  
  
When Mike got to the kitchen he was surprised to see Rob there. He was sitting on the floor cross-legged and a beer bottle between his legs. Head tilted back, against the wall and eyes closed. The lines of white powder on the counter, on top of a cd-case, made Mike cringe. Biting his lip he studied Rob's features a while before he took a step forward.  
  
  
"Hey."  
  
  
Rob opened his left eye and stared at him a while before he answered. "Hey."  
  
  
"Uhm, are you okay?" Mike frowned and sat next to him.  
  
  
"Yeah. Why?"  
  
  
"Well it's not the first time I am seeing you alone sitting on a floor and looking weird", Mike shrugged now thinking he was overreacting. But he knew it was because of the cocaine. He still wasn't used to the presence of the drugs.  
  
  
"Yeah well, last time I wasn't high but sad."  
  
  
"Right..."  
  
  
The other shifted and turned his head now to face Mike. The half Asian scanned his features and wondered why Rob was such a turn on for him. Everything in him. Even the slightest gestures. It was overwhelming, and he didn't know how to take that feeling, how to get used to it. The eyes tingled in his skin as Rob tilted his head, the stare trailing across Mike's bottom lip.  
  
  
"So uhm..." Mike started, pondering what he should say, but then there was a hand on his cheek and he forgot what he was saying.  
  
  
Rob leaned closer, while the breath caught in Mike's throat.  _Oh my god those eyes_ , he thought wondering what Rob was thinking. He could see the other was high, but he didn't care. It didn't matter at all when the hand was burning on his cheek and all he wanted was the lips on his. When Rob kissed him it was soft and calm quite a while, but didn't take long to get heated. The hand trailing on the back of his head and bringing him closer was the final thing and he moaned just about ready to anything Rob wanted. When the other pulled away inhaling deeply he blinked knowing that the fuck had just made him hungrier.  
  
  
"Wondered why you didn't come last week", the other mumbled.  
  
  
"I think I already told you that I don't..." Mike started but then their moment was gone when Kaden stepped to the kitchen just with perfect timing. Rob shifted away, but Mike sensed how reluctantly he did it.  
  
  
"A word Rob?" the guy said and Mike knew that it wasn't  _please_ _,_  even when it came out as a question. He was wearing a black buttoned shirt and black jeans and Mike had to once again admit he looked really good. It annoyed him probably more than it should, especially when the blue eyes pierced through him and the face stayed deadpan. It amazed him how much that expression conveyed. He could read so much from that and the chills that ran down his spine weren't any more pleasant than the last time.   
  
  
"Wait a second, okay?" Rob mumbled to Mike not waiting for him to answer and followed Kaden who opened the slide-door to the patio and stepped out.  
  
  
Mike got up to grab the beer from the fridge, but same time got to a place where he could see the two on the patio. They stayed just beside the door and as it was open Mike could hear some of the conversation.  
  
  
"Chester is here. The question is where has he been? You know I want to keep my eyes on him", Kaden said.  
  
  
Mike could tell he was pissed, but it was still far from what he had seen before. But what really bothered him were the hands that dug under Rob's t-shirt and pulled him closer.  _Why the fuck is he allowed to touch him and I am not?_  he thought frowning. And he could see the hands weren't gentle. They were hard and possessive, like Kaden would really need to remind Rob that he was making the calls. As the shirt raised Mike saw the fingers dug to the skin, but Rob didn't fight him off.  
  
  
He didn't hear Rob's response to that but could tell he was annoyed too. His features were hard and the look on his eyes stern. "Still. I don't give a shit. Now he got a proper batch. You are lucky it was only Brandon getting fucked up, you know that right?"  
  
  
Biting his lip Mike tried to calm himself down. He was absolutely fuming.  _What the fuck?_  he thought sipping from the bottle.  
  
  
"Oh really?" Kaden said his eyebrow raising and exhaled then heavily.  
  
  
Mike saw him stretching his neck to the side to side and pull his hands off from under the shirt. Rob was still standing there, not moving. Smirking Kaden pushed Rob rather gently, to Mike's surprise, against the wall and now Mike couldn't hear what he was saying. He saw the lips were moving and Rob was looking at the other, listening. Then he pondered should he just leave but he was intrigued. Too much, and he knew it. But it was a glimpse to the sick thing they had and if he was going to do something about it he had to know more.  
  
  
Kaden's lips were still spread to the smirk, that same obnoxious one Mike hated. Saying things that made Rob shook his head and his eyes shoot daggers. Then he closed the gap between their lips and kissed Rob. Mike gasped, now really on the verge of leaving. Rob was seemingly just trying to submit and not fight back, but Mike could see that he was balling his fists so hard that the knuckles were white. Then he pulled away but grabbed Rob's jaw and turned his head to the side to say something to his ear. Rob scrunched his eyes shut and Mike didn't know was it the words or the grip.  
  
  
But more words just flowed from between Kaden's gritted teeth and after a while, Rob shot his eyes open. Their eyes locked and just for a moment, Mike could see all the sorrow that Rob tried so hard to hide. It was just a glimpse, but it hurt like someone was turning a knife in his back. Then it was over, Kaden turned Rob's head so he could look at him straight to his eyes. So much was said at that moment without any words and Mike knew it was just Kaden's way to tell he was in control. Then he backed away and got inside.  
  
  
Mike felt horrible when the guy walked straight past him and draw the evil smirk back on his lips while raking his perfect black hair. He wanted to slam the bastard to the wall and yell at him. Dig it out from him what was his reason to treat someone like he did and then tell that there isn't a single reason that would make it justified. If this was what he did in public then what happened when no one was watching? But he knew he couldn't. He didn't resort in violence. And it would all then just come back at him. Or Rob, which he scared the most. Instead, he bit his lip and waited as Rob got back inside the kitchen too.  
  
  
Rob shrugged, like telling him it's fine. Mike could see how the skin in his jaw was still red where the fingers had been. Sighing Mike gulped down the last of the beer and opened the fridge door to get another. "That's not..." he started but Rob silenced him with a hand gesture.  
  
  
Seeing that Rob went straight to the lines that were still on the cd-case Mike turned around. He couldn't watch that. It felt like he was enabling Rob's self-destruction even when they both were adults and responsible for their own actions.  
  
  
"Talk", the other mumbled and Mike turned around to see he slumped back on the floor. Just like nothing had happened.  
  
  
"That's not okay. That's... whatever he is doing", the half Asian gasped, left the long forgotten, almost full beer bottle on the counter and sat beside him.  
  
  
Rob tilted his head and then shook it. "Yeah well, you..."  
  
  
"Don't fucking tell me that bullshit again. _It's not what you think. It's never that easy_. Or whatever you always say. I think I have heard all the excuses. You don't have to stand it. You can leave any day you want", Mike groaned.  
  
  
The other laughed sarcastically and stared down to his hands that he couldn't keep still. "Just fucking stop it. Stop acting like you know how it works. Or that you care."  
  
  
"I do care. I like you", the half Asian frowned.  
  
  
"You don't like  _me_. You don't even know me. You like what I do to you. There's a big difference", Rob turned to look at him, dead serious. The eyes were so full of darkness and hate that Mike felt hard to look back.  
  
  
"I do. And I told you once I want to know more."  
  
  
Rob stared at him for a while, agonizing while, and turned then his head away, still fiddling with his fingers.  
  
  
"I need to go back to Brad. You know where I live. Please just...", the half Asian said and touched Rob's hand gently. He didn't know how to end the sentence he started. He didn't even know what he was saying. Standing up slowly he tried to get an eye contact but Rob didn't give it to him. With a sigh, he turned and started to walk back to the living room.  
  
  
He didn't get far when he stumbled upon Brad in the tiny corridor that lead to the other room. Brad just waved his hand towards the couch, not saying a thing and shaking his head to his friend and his weirdness Mike followed the hand and saw what made Brad so silent suddenly. On the couch, there was the guy with the bleached mohawk and smudgy kohl with Chester on his lap. Chester was basically eating his face up and the slow hip movement wasn't that hidden either. Literally, no one paid attention to them, except Mike and Brad. Chester sunk his hairs into the bleached hair and the guy smirked when he tugged it breaking the kiss for seconds, before fusing their lips back together again.  
  
  
"What the hell... Is this some kind of make out publicly day", Mike mumbled watching as the guy grabbed Chester's ass and squeezed it. Brad didn't answer so he turned to look at him. He snorted when he saw his expression. "Dude what the fuck. Close your mouth so you don't drool on the floor."  
  
  
Brad blinked and shook his head, like trying to clear his foggy brain. Mike sighed and rolled his eyes. "Didn't know you would get so turned on by two guys making out..."  
  
  
"No... That's... cause of...", Brad swallowed thickly and smirked.  
  
  
"Oh-kay. Chester. Yeah, that figures. He is probably high as a kite so... ", Mike stepped forward but Brad grabbed his arm causing him to stop and groan. "Jeez Brad... Now it's you who needs to get laid."  
  
  
But he decided to wait for his friend to get enough of the show. Mike could almost see the tongue that dipped into the guy's mouth, while Chester kept grinding against him. Sure it was hot in his opinion too, but he had other things in his mind. And another guy in his mind.  
  
  
"Have you had your fun already?" Mike sighed when Brad gasped as the guy squeezed Chester's ass harder and Chester got up to he knees and pushed his body flush against him.  
  
  
"Yeah..." his friend mumbled grinning.  
  
  
"I think we should go and take him with us. If he is as high as he looks like", Mike decided and yanked Brad with him by his arm.  
  
  
Together they walked to the couch and there Mike cleared his throat to stop their actions. "Ches hey, we are leaving. Come with us?"  
  
  
"Naaw, I am good with Brandon", Chester answered smirking and now Mike could see he was high. Not too bad, but obviously enough. The name was what threw him off, but he ignored it now since it wasn't as important as getting Chester with them.  
  
  
The guy glanced at them both and then Chester. "You go. We can have fun another time."  
  
  
"Lame. You all are lame", the other grumbled and backed up off of the couch to get to his feet. He just couldn't keep his balance and would have fallen on his ass if Brad wouldn't have caught him just in time.  
  
  
_Fuck. This is my life now?_ Mike thought as Brad picked Chester up. Chester kept pouting but seemed fine now on Brad's arms.  
  
  
"Horny drama queen..." the guy on the couch smirked and shook his head. "He is fine when the stuff wears off."  
  
  
Mike glanced at him and then Brad not even knowing what to say now. "Okay, we just..." he pointed at the door, taking step towards it and Brad followed suit.  
  
  
"I could drive. I only drank two beers and few sips", he said when he noticed that Brad couldn't keep his eyes off of Chester who seemed to be sulking.  
  
  
"If you feel like it's fine. You sure?"  
  
  
Mike thought it for a while, thinking about all possible signs. The beers had been normal mild ones and he didn't feel anything so he nodded and fished the keys from Brad's pocket. They drove back in silence and Mike reminisced the last time this had happened. The sight on the back seat was quite similar. Brad seemed to be immersed in taking care of Chester. He had to admit they looked adorable together, despite the fact that Chester was a mess. He wasn't sure were there any other feelings involved than friendship, but they were certainly headed to deeper waters. Drooling over Chester and Brandon making out was a clear sign too.  
  
  
Soon they were at Brad's, as Mike had helped them with the doors. Brad sat on the couch and let Chester crawl tighter against him. He went to get a glass of water which he guessed Chester would maybe need. "You know this is really weird", he stated arching his eyebrow and placed the glass to the coffee-table that was so broken that one kick would make it collapse.  
  
  
"Why?"  
  
  
"You two."  
  
  
"Mike we have been living together for weeks."  
  
  
"Yeah but I haven't seen you two this close. The last time I don't really take into consideration cause he was barely conscious, but now..." Mike shrugged.  
  
  
"Okay, so what is the issue? He sleeps in my bed when he has nightmares and can't sleep alone. He makes me breakfast when I am in hurry. He isn't in the way but instead tries to keep the place clean. And he is really kind and loving person. You have seen it. Right?"  
  
  
"Yeah... And he does drugs."  
  
  
"So does Rob. How is this different?"  
  
  
"Just some time ago you said you could never date a drug addict", Mike sighed.  
  
  
"Okay. So. We are not dating. And even if we were, I can't change my mind?" Brad seemed aggravated now.  
  
  
"Fuck... I don't mean to complain about it. It's just weird you know? I have never seen you this close with anyone and suddenly you are all head over heels. Like today drooling when he was making out with the Brandon guy", Mike said and then remembered the name issue. Then it hit him. Kaden had said that the other worked for him and the other liked his leftovers. It made him cringe, and think that that Brandon was similar than Kaden himself. Probably wasn't, but he couldn't stop thinking like that.  
  
  
"Okay. I get that."  
  
  
"And then the drugs. You can't really see that Rob is using. His problem is mostly Kaden. But Ches... Look at him. You have to get him out. Before...", Mike shook his head sadly.  
  
  
"Yeah", Brad answered and cast his eyes back to Chester. Chester wasn't sleeping but he had disappeared into his own bubble. Fingers fiddling with the strings on Brad's hoodie and chewing his lip. Brad couldn't really explain what he felt like. Seeing Chester so helpless sting somewhere inside him and he knew he had to be there for him. Even now that small action of him shutting down to himself and keeping the bottom lip between his teeth was awaking something that was same time familiar and strange.  
  
  
"So how about you then?" he asked from Mike.  
  
  
"Dude..." Mike shook his head sighing heavily. "I have no fucking idea. Before I stumbled to the scene of them two on the couch Kaden and Rob had their own scene. He tries to pretend it's all fine, like nothing bad is going on but I don't buy it. Everything Kaden does tells how controlling he is. And I don't care about the normal relationship bullshit of who does what but he is physical. And I saw..."  
  
  
Brad lifted his eyebrow and turned then his gaze back to Chester gently stroking his cheek as his eyes closed slowly. Now he couldn't stop thinking about Mike's words.  
  
  
"I don't know... I knew it already, but it was the first time I really saw it. He isn't doing it by his own choice. The darkness that's hidden behind it all is so intense, so consuming... I don't know how he handles it. And that's only what I have seen. What happens when they are alone must be worse", Mike swallowed thickly.  
  
  
"Yeah, and you can't do anything. I wish you could. But if he is as bad as everyone says you'd think he is kinda indestructible?" Brad shook his head still keeping his eyes to the precious thing on his arms. Chester had fallen asleep, his other hand gripping to the fabric on Brad's hoodie.  
  
  
"I have to at least try. Like Chester said, maybe if he learns to trust me... Maybe then I can get him away from that guy", the half Asian mumbled.  
  
  
"It won't end well Mike. It won't. I am sure of it", Brad said and like on a cue Chester whimpered in his sleep.  
  
  
  
\-------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Thank you for reading :) Hope you enjoyed. Kudos and reviews are also greatly appreciated and I am always interested to hear what people think about the story?


	13. Careful of what you might say

\--------

 

 

Mike awoke to his name being called and turned to face his boss who was getting ready to head for home for that day.

 

"You can close an hour earlier today. Just make sure to put the sign to the door in advance. I am sure all the shops will be soon deserted anyway", he said glancing at his wristwatch.

 

"Okay. Do you want me to handle the rest of the inventory?"

 

"Yes. Not that much to do though. Oh, and I left a pile of that paper you like to use in the back room. They had some weird marks and we can't sell it. I need to find out did they come during the delivery or did we mess up here", the guy nodded and grabbed his satchel from the counter.

 

"Thank you", Mike smiled in return. It was his luck, but he knew that if it was he who had messed up, he would also have to pay for the paper. And that paper wasn't cheap. But he also knew that he had done nothing that would damage anything, always being so careful while filling up the shelves, so that it most likely had been a delivery issue.

 

Picking up his water bottle he went to fill it up while his boss left, the bell on the door signing the door was opened and closed. Making sure the stream was cold enough he watched as it filled the bottle and closed the tap then. Annoyed because Rob was invading his thoughts again he sighed heavily and got back behind the counter. Picking up the brush he continued with the painting he had been doing a while.

  
After a few weeks again not seeing the other he had started to regret the whole thing. It was getting really tempting to call the police and just turn Kaden in. If they would come just on right time they would find drugs in that house. That Mike was sure of. But what if they would arrest Rob too? He could go to jail too. He didn't know what exactly Rob did, more than what he had once seen, or what it would take to put them in jail. And he wasn't sure was that a risk he was willing to take. Then, even if they wouldn't arrest Rob would he think that Mike did it on purpose to him.

  
Then there was Chester. The poor guy who was still living in Brad's apartment. Always so bouncy and happy. But Mike didn't get it. He had never been addicted to anything so he didn't know what it was, but he could only imagine that the drugs cost a lot of money on top of his health. And Brad acted like he was fine, but Mike knew how it bothered him. It aggravated Mike because someone was going to get hurt. There was no question that it was inevitable. And he hated it because he knew he couldn't really do anything. Talking with Brad was the only thing. His other choice was to talk with Chester, but based on how carefree he was Mike assumed he didn't really see the downside. He was just addicted.

  
Groaning he squeezed more paint on the palette. He wished he would have some answers what to do. Maybe calling the police would be the best idea. He still didn't know what was the thing with Kaden and Rob and if all the drugs really came from Kaden, maybe getting him in jail would end Chester's misery as well as Rob's. He decided he would bring it up again with the Ryan guy, or Joe. Despite the warnings, he had to do something. When other people were getting hurt he couldn't just watch and do nothing. And the thing was that he could imagine only more people would get involved, especially since Brandon was apparently not working with him anymore.

  
Noticing that a container with some brushes has tipped over he wiped his fingers that had stains of the green pain and went to pick it up. One by one he made sure the brushes were perfectly and after that, he started to fix the shelve that had moved a little revealing a part of the wall the owner wanted to hide because it had a tiny hole. But he didn't manage to do it when the door opened and Rob stepped in.

  
"What the fuck again", he blurted. Just because he was so surprised. It had been now three weeks since he had last seen Rob.

  
"Jeez... You and your mouth... You don't have anything else to say?" the other arched his eyebrow.

  
"Well, sorry... What would that be then? You basically told me last time you don't want to see me again", Mike huffed.

  
"No, I didn't. Don't be overly dramatic", Rob rolled his eyes.

  
"Okay well, that's what you meant then."

  
"Still no. You really don't know how to read people, don't you?" the other sighed.

 

Mike threw his hands in the air frustrated. "Then tell me. I don't know. I do care, but I don't know. I don't know what to do. And I don't know what you want. Fuck... I don't even know what I want. But I do care. So don't fucking tell me I don't care or I kick your ass."

  
The other raised an eyebrow, it telling how funny he found that. "You are not going to kick my ass. Don't be ridiculous."

  
"I swear I will if you..." Mike started and grabbed Rob's arm.

  
But then it happened again. With one swift move, he was slammed against the wall face first. He felt dizzy, but it wasn't because of his head hitting the wall but the growl on his ear that made the hairs stand on end. "I fucking told you!"

  
"That... escalated quickly", Mike gasped not daring to move. His eyes followed the hand that was just inches away from his face and he could see how tense it was.

  
Rob managed to calm himself down instantly, but Mike freezing up, perfectly submissive, turned a gear in him he so rarely got to use.

  
"I told you. You can't touch me. Not like that", he murmured causing shivers to run down Mike's spine.

  
"Fuck... I..." the half Asian said swallowing thickly. He was squirming inwardly. Not with discomfort, but from arousal. Even when he tried to fight it. And Rob's hard chest pressing to his back was certainly just making it harder.

  
Rob was just testing Mike. He was intrigued by the sudden change in him, just like the other time. He could hear how heavy Mike's breathing was and feel how hard his brains worked. It turned him on even more than he expected. Even more than last time. Trailing his hand along Mike's neck and to the back of his head he grabbed a fistful of the hair and pulled the head back eliciting a delicious moan from Mike's throat. Mike scrunched his eyes closed and just enjoyed the hand in his hair.

  
"Fuck. You like that, don't you?" Rob whispered in his ear and pressed against him making sure Mike felt that he was already hard.

  
"I think... you should have known that already", the half Asian gasped licking his lips.

  
"Maybe... And you have no idea what you are doing to me", the other murmured now against his neck, the words vibrating on his skin.

  
"Neither have you", Mike swallowed again the hot lips burning on his neck.

  
"I think I do", Rob answered and then his hand was already in Mike's pants. Coiling his fingers around the hardening member he got Mike to moan again.

  
"The... door isn't locked", Mike mumbled the lust clouding up his mind.  _I am so going to be fired_ , he thought.

  
With a growl, Rob tightened the hand in Mike's dark strands. "Don't fucking move."

  
Anyone could come in and see them like that then, but he couldn't care. Mike leaning against him, trying to grind against his cock was catching all of his attention.

  
Pulling from the hair Rob revealed more of the beautiful tanned skin and set his lips there. Licking and nibbling he listened to the gasps Mike let out. Not something he would have thought to do, but it was just perfect. Mike bucked his hips, but he couldn't decide should he grind against Rob's cock or rock his hips against the hand that was jerking him. It wasn't nice and slow. It was more like that Rob wanted to get him off fast, just to see it happen. His hand moved in a quick pace, pumping the length while he studied Mike's features and listened to the sounds he made. He had never really been in such a situation before and even though it scared him it also made him curious. That he could do something like that to another person. Mike was just perfectly pliant in his hands, and he had to use all his willpower so that he wouldn't have fucked him there. That had to be enough now.

  
Mike clawed the wall and rolled his head back, leaning it on Rob's shoulder. "God... faster..."

  
"Jeez Mike", the other mumbled and frowned but obeyed anyway. Not that they really should take their time with it anyway.

  
Trailing his hand under Mike's jaw he wrapped the fingers around the throat that was stretched far back, the skin tight, and watched as Mike's eyes scrunched shut again and a moan erupted from his lips. Then he was already trembling and climaxing and Rob couldn't do more than just to stare.

  
Swallowing thickly Mike glanced at the door suddenly too aware that someone could come in, but Rob tightening his hand on his throat and turned the head back instantly. "Relax."

  
Staring back at the dark eyes Mike tried to shake off the feeling. But only managed to make way to things he had thought before the other came to the shop. The hot mouth closed on his and he was melting again.  _What the hell are you doing to me_ , he thought as the tongue slipped in his mouth and Rob pressed against him again rubbing his erection to him.

  
"Just... really a wrong place", Mike mumbled as the other stopped the kiss.

  
"Yeah well... You started that."

  
"Didn't", Mike snorted and carefully, like waiting for Rob to slam him back against the wall, went to grab paper towels for them.

  
Rob followed him to the counter and raised an eyebrow at his annoyed expression. Accepting the paper towel he wiped his hand and glanced at the door over his shoulder. Smart or not, he thought that was absolutely hot.

  
"So was that why you are here? Just to get me in trouble. Oh, almost a pun", Mike snorted sarcastically receiving an eye roll from the other.

  
"No. The contrary really. I have no idea what, but something is going on. He has been acting really strangely and last time... well, last time it didn't end well", Rob sighed.

  
"I love how everything is about him", Mike rolled his eyes and leaned on the counter. "So basically you are telling me to stay away?"

  
"Yeah."

  
"And you know that that is like an invitation to me."

  
"Are you stupid?" Rob frowned and stepped closer.

  
"No. But I hate him. So if shit is going to hit the fan I want to be there to witness it."

  
"Oh my fucking god. You are a stubborn asshole. If the shit is going to hit the fan it's not he who is going to get hurt. You should know that."

  
"Yeah. So they say."

  
"I really can't believe my ears. You don't play with him! This is not some fucking game that's haha fun and nice to see how it goes", the other exclaimed.

  
"Then why are you with him?" Mike said like he had said an excellent point and was proud of it.

  
"You don't get it and you never will so I really suggest you drop it. You can't win in this."

  
"You just said it isn't a game and then you say I can't win. I told you already that I care and I would like to know more", Mike threw his hands in the air.

  
"Yeah, because you think it is a game. Care all you want but it won't change a thing", Rob lifted his eyebrow.

  
Mike chewed his lip thinking. He was mad. But he was not mad only to Kaden but Rob too. "But if you would explain it would. I want you in my life."

  
"Fucking hell... I owe him everything. I would be dead without him. So, as I said, you can't win in this", Rob leaned closer by instinct stroking Mike's cheek.

  
Mike shivered under the touch now even more confused. "That doesn't make his behavior justified."

  
"Maybe. But I'll manage. And it's over quicker if I don't fight it. Because he takes what he wants anyway and he doesn't ask", the other muttered.

  
"I fucking hate him. I am not going to stand his behavior", Mike grabbed the hem of Rob's hoodie, still careful about his reactions.

  
"So do I. And yes you are. There's nothing you can do so don't even think of trying", Rob grabbed the hands but didn't pull them away.

  
"I will figure out something."

  
"No you are not going to", Rob answered.

  
They both knew the argument was pointless. Rob hoped that Mike would listen, but he guessed that wouldn't be the case. And Mike knew he wasn't going to. He was too mad at Kaden and too curious. And cared too much.

  
"This is... I need to go back", Rob sighed heavily.

  
"You always do."

  
"This isn't my life Mike. I am glad I got to see you, but this... I shouldn't get used to it because this will never be my life."

  
Mike didn't know how to answer. Because Rob said it wasn't simple and to him it always was simple. Until other people made it complicated. And now he only just wanted to scream at Kaden that he couldn't just ruin lives like that. That he wasn't allowed to mess with other people and make them dependent on him.

  
Rob closed the gap between their faces and gave him one hot kiss before he sighed and pulled away. Then he just turned away and left, not saying a word. Mike shook his head. This time even more defiant than before. The more he knew about them the more he hated Kaden. And the more he wanted to see him destroyed. He really needed to make a plan. And since it was Friday he wasn't going to stay home and think about it. Rather, he went to the party and maybe found Ryan and had a word with him.

  
And a few hours later he had taken a shower, changed his clothes and ridden to the house with his bike. He didn't want to bother Brad this time and since it had been already weeks since they had been at the house he knew Brad wasn't even expecting to for them to go. And then there was the fact that Chester was sick, and Brad would have wanted to stay anyway.

  
There he was, once again. Beer in his hand and sitting on the couch at the same spot as always. Nodding at Doug who was talking to a pretty red-haired girl he turned his attention to the Brandon guy, the blond one, who joined him on the couch. He took a long look at him before he decided that maybe he was a better person to talk to, than Ryan.

  
"Hey. You know Chester right?" he started carefully, taking a long sip from his beer then.

  
"Yeah. Oh, you were the one who ended our moment then", Brandon said. When he saw how Mike looked at him he chuckled and shook his head. "Don't worry, it's okay. He gets like that when he is high. And it's not like we are in a relationship or so..."

  
"So you're just like... fuckbuddies or what is the term?"

  
"More like used to be. I know he has something else going on when he isn't that interested anymore. But it's fine. Perfectly fine for me. Why though? I didn't know you were close. I think I miss more and more what is happening here nowadays."

  
"Nuh, I just happened to catch him OD'ing once. And he kinda lives with my friend", Mike shrugged. He really had learned to like Chester.

  
"Oh. Oh boy... Uhm, does Kaden know about that?" the other swallowed visibly.

  
Mike frowned. "Yeah... Why?"

  
"Well if you are asking he hasn't done then anything yet."

  
"Okay, I am getting really pissed at this bullshit. Everyone is saying how horrible he is but no one is doing a damn thing", Mike said raising his voice.

  
Brandon raised his eyebrow and sighed then. "In real life, there are no heroes. People get something from him. But they are afraid too. You save your own ass before anyone else's."

  
Mike stopped to think. He could see that. But Rob was hurting. That was the fact. And even though he didn't know him at all, he knew that he didn't deserve it. No one did. Even when he wished Kaden would get all that he had done back in tenfold he still rather saw him in jail.

  
"So... you had a thing with him then?"

  
"No. Hell no. And even if I would have wanted, we don't make the choices. He does. Anyhow, I rather stay away than get in the middle of the things."

  
"Mike what the fucking hell!" Rob was suddenly there in front of him.

  
"I am having a beer. So... Hi."

  
The other was absolutely fuming and Mike felt like shrinking, even though he knew he wasn't going to change his mind.

  
"A word. Outside." Rob growled and pointed towards the patio.

  
He was about to say that he didn't really need to talk but Rob had grabbed his arm and pulled him with him. Only barely he managed to leave the beer on the table. He fought but there was no way that he would have gotten away. Rob was way stronger than he.

  
"What the fuck! You can't just..." Mike gasped when they were at the patio and Rob let go of his arm rather reluctantly.

  
"Yes, I fucking can. I warned you. And still, you came. I told you this isn't a game. And still, you keep acting like it is", the other growled again pushing him against the wall.

  
"Because it doesn't mean a thing. I can't watch him hurt you when you could just walk away. I could help. I really could. But you won't even let me."

  
"No, you can't. Stop saying things you don't actually mean. I am fine."

  
"Yeah, keep telling yourself that. Maybe if you repeat it long enough you start to believe it yourself too", Mike answered.

  
"Fuck you."

  
"Well, fuck you too."

  
"I am mad. Sorry, but I am not sorry. I try to protect you and you just don't give a shit."

  
The half Asian cocked his head defiantly. "Well. Let's make a deal. You keep away from him and I keep away from him."

  
Rob took a step back with a heavy sigh. Just in time, as the patio door opened and Kaden got outside. Mike rolled his eyes. He knew he had to control his tongue now, but he was too riled up to think clearly.

  
"Well, isn't this nice", Kaden said the smirk appearing on his lips instantly. "So Mike, how did you enjoy the night? Haven't seen you in a few weeks."

  
"I just came actually. But it's good. Beer is good, as always", Mike answered honestly.

  
"And he is just leaving", Rob added causing Mike to turn to look at him.

  
"Oh? That's a shame", Kaden said narrowing his eyes.

  
"No seriously. He is leaving. Now", Rob said again.

  
"I think I wasn't talking to you. Or was I?" Kaden tilted his head and the smirk was gone in a second.

  
"I..."

  
"Mike, can you give us a second? I need to talk with you for a moment, but Rob wants that this is handled first", the other said looking at Rob who seemed like he was about to blow up.

  
Mike was about to object but Rob followed Kaden to the other side of the patio. He shook his head. Like he even had a choice. He was so fed up. Again he was in that situation. And it wasn't like he couldn't hear them. He felt like a third wheel and he realized it was exactly the point. That he didn't know was it directed to him or Rob but it only made him angrier. Turning away he tried to act like he didn't care, that he didn't see what was happening. It hurt him so much that he couldn't do anything and he was even surer then that he had to figure out how he could help Rob.

  
"But I don't get this. Why now? Why even at all? It isn't like you don't know how this works. You are mine. I own your ass. Literally! So why the fuck do you argue? Why do you cause problems and talk back at me when you know where it will lead", Kaden spoke.

  
Even the tone made Mike's skin crawl and he scrunched his face in annoyance. Now he wished he had been drunk. Or at least had some alcohol in his hand. Listening to the one-sided conversation made him even more uncomfortable than before.

  
"You see my point here? It's in vain. So don't make it harder on yourself. Even if it makes it more fun to me, I suggest you stop doing it", he heard Kaden continue while Rob stayed silent. "Go on. We'll continue later."

  
Mike glanced over his shoulder at Rob who got back inside without looking at him. And now he was alone with that horrible human being.

  
"So Mike! Sorry about that. He can be pretty stubborn occasionally", the other came towards him raking his hair.

  
"What do you want?" Mike blurted before he realized that it might be a question to aggravate Kaden too much.

  
"Well, that's kinda big question. But you don't want the answer to that anyway... Does Chester still stay with your friend?"

  
Mike chewed his lip as the conversation with Brandon returned to his mind. "Yeah." He thought that after all lying would be worse, especially when Kaden certainly knew the truth.

  
"Great. Could you do me a favor? I have something for him. You could maybe bring it with you? I mean, you were just going and I assume you see Brad sooner than I would. And Rob is kinda busy the rest of the day", Kaden said and tilted his head.

  
Mike shrugged his shoulders. "Guess I can."

  
"Awesome. I told Brandon to ask you but it got handled this way too now", the other nodded and turned to leave.

  
"Wait. I just spoke to him. He didn't say anything."

  
"You spoke to Belsky", the other said and got back inside.

  
Mike's eyes widened when he realized he finally had a chance to talk with  _that_  Brandon. And that he was okay. Waiting just a while, not wanting to see Kaden again, he went to search for the guy.

  
First, he went to the living room and scanned the space. On the other side of the room, he spotted him. And Brandon was fine. He was absolutely normal. Except that he had a cast on his right arm. Mike grimaced, his thoughts going back to what Kaden told that he had done and how he couldn't have known was it true or not.

  
"Hey. So uhm...", Mike started when he saw the other.

  
Brandon looked at him like asking what did he want and Mike got a chance to study him longer. And he couldn't find that anything else was wrong than the arm.

  
"Something for Chester?"

  
"Yeah", the other said gloomily and started to fish his pockets and Mike realized that was another thing changed. He was quiet and even weirder than last time they had met.

  
"What happened?" Mike asked not even looking at the item Brandon gave to his hand.

  
"You don't want to know. Stay out of it."

  
And like that Brandon turned back to the people he had been talking to. Mike sighed and decided he might as well leave. He wasn't going to get anything out from Brandon now. And Rob was somewhere and would only force him to leave. Rolling his eyes at his life and what a mess it now was, he walked out from the house and to his bike. Only then he realized he was still holding the thing in his hand. Looking at it he groaned inwardly. No mistaking, that was cocaine. A rather large amount, barely fitting his pocket.

  
"Fuck", he said out loud to himself realizing also what it made him now.

 

\--------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. Drop a kudos, or a comment- all are greatly appreciated <3


	14. He can only fool himself for so long

 

\----------

 

 

"Hey", Brad opened his door and let Mike in.

  
They hadn't seen in a while and as it was Thursday Mike needed to talk with him now. His plan was still in the making and he still wasn't going to let Rob's persistence stop him from now helping.

  
But the sight on the couch caused him to forget what he was about to say. Chester was in the corner of the furniture, looking absolutely miserable. Soaked in cold sweat and chewing his bottom lip nervously.

  
“What happened?” Mike frowned deeply and took few steps closer to the couch causing Chester to groan and turn away.

  
“Withdrawal. I have no fucking clue what to do, but he keeps saying he is fine and he has done this plenty of times. So… I just watch. Reluctantly”, Brad sighed and sat next to the other.

  
Chester shivered visibly and let out a gasp but didn’t move. Mike shook his head. It hurt him to see the other like this. Especially when he knew so well the cause of it.

  
“Mike I can’t force him to do anything”; Brad noticed his worried gaze.

  
“I know. Would you like me to talk with Rob?

  
“We agreed it is okay if he gets worse. But only when I get permission. So let's wait for that”, Brad nodded and turned to watch Chester who also nodded slightly which gave them the sign that he was really listening.

  
“Okay. So I am going there tomorrow. I assume you will stay with him?”

  
“Yeah. If you promise me not to be stupid and not deal any drugs”, Brad’s eyebrow raised with the sarcasm.

  
Even when they both knew it was true. Mike had heard about it plenty from Brad for the whole two weeks it had again been, but he also did get the point. Not that it had been his choice either. He tried to say that he wouldn’t have done it in other circumstances but in the depths of his mind, he knew he probably would have anyway. Because it was Kaden asking and Chester getting the drugs. And it made him feel horrible, an asshole. But on the other hand, he wasn’t the one showing the drug in Ches’ nose, and the man would get it either way.

  
“Yeah yeah yeah… I won’t”, Mike groaned in return and glanced at Chester who seemed to be sunken in his own world.

  
“So. Spill it. Tell what happened last time?” Brad asked.

  
Since Mike had last been at the house they hadn’t talked more than when Mike dropped the cocaine off, wanting to get rid of it as soon as possible.

  
“Errrmmm… Well, the thing started when I was finishing my day at work. He stopped by. We argued. Then he slammed me to the wall and jerked me off. And then we argued some more”, Mike shrugged like it was a casual thing to do on a casual day at work.

  
Brad just stared at him, totally weirded out. And judging.

  
“Don’t do that”, Mike snorted and rolled his eyes at the expression.

  
“It’s kinda hard when you just seek for the drama.”

  
“I didn’t seek for it. I just don’t like his way of dealing things with Kaden.”

  
“Okay, I was more like talking about the fact that you were getting a hand job at your workplace. Please tell me it was at least in the backroom”, Brad shook his head and turned to look at Chester who shivered again. Without even saying a thing to the other he pulled him closer and wrapped his arm around his shoulders receiving a content sigh and another full body shiver.

  
“Nuh. Couldn’t help it. As confused as I was at first, even though I kinda knew I can’t touch him like that… God. I fucking love when he does that”, Mike smirked.

  
“As in throws you against the wall because you touched him?”

  
“Well not because of that, but… yeah. He could just snap his fingers and I would crawl in front of him.”

  
“And yet you argue with him.”

  
“And that was a metaphor. Didn’t mean it literally. And sure I do when I don’t agree with his thing with Kaden. I know he is hurt. And when he doesn’t see it himself…”

  
“Fuck Mike. I don’t really care what you do with him, you have always liked that. But Kaden… When was the exact point you thought that it’s okay to mess with him? Because you need to catch that thought and reverse it”, Brad groaned.

  
“He isn’t like the other ones. It’s way different. I don’t know… Like, I don’t need more than just a slight touch or look and I am losing my mind. And it’s not because he is so fucking hot but because of the chemistry. He knows exactly what button to push. I would have let him fuck me there and I wouldn’t have cared then. Just after. Because anyone opening up the shop door would have seen us. It comes to my dreams too. Him, what he does... That. So, yeah I need more”, Mike explained and then shivered at the thought of feeling Rob’s hand on his throat again.

  
“Yeah, I got that too. But the problem is still Kaden. And you are being in denial if you think you could do something about it”, Brad arched his eyebrow and glanced again at Chester who seemed to be now listening.

  
“But you know I can’t just give up when someone is hurting.”

  
“And I also know that it’s not all about that. You want to see him get hurt too”, Brad raised a meaningful eyebrow and got Mike to squirm inwardly.

  
“Next time when I get a new best friend remind me of asking him not to get to know me too well.”

  
“Next time? Am I being fired?” Brad chuckled.

  
Mike let out a laughter. “It’s more like a divorce at this point.”

  
Chester groaned softly and Brad rubbed his shoulder. His facial expression turned to deep worry and Mike sighed.

  
"Ches, you sure you don't need anything?" Mike asked.

  
The other turned to look at Mike and tried to draw a smile on his face. "Nuh. I am fine. It takes some time but I'll get through it."

  
Mike nodded but he wasn't that sure. He had never seen that before so he didn't know how it was supposed to look like. But that cold sweat and suffering facial expression made him cringe. And then it made him think would it that be also same for Rob. Or would he even want to get rid of the drug? The time they had seen in the kitchen made him think Rob took it only just to get through the days with Kaden.

  
“Well, I have warned you now plenty of times. If you want to do something you need to think what is smartest in a way that won’t get yourself hurt in the middle", Brad spoke then again.

  
“I think I will anyway so…”

  
“I mean more physically. Because he will be mad if he finds out that it’s you causing the problems.”

  
“Wait. That might be it. If he doesn’t know it’s me then..."

  
“And I shouldn’t have said that”, Brad rolled his eyes at himself. “But you are gonna do it anyway.”

  
“Sure. I won’t let him command me that I can’t go there. Then I can observe too. I mean as I go. If I don't go it's all just hearsay.”

  
“Wait, Kaden said that you can’t go? I thought he was having fun with your agony.”

  
“No, Rob. And then when I went he got mad. And got to that I am fine- bullshit. It was funny really. And then Kaden was there and thought it was perfectly okay to tell him… stuff, while I was listening”, Mike explained.

  
“Oh. Nice…” Brad grumbled. “Like what?

  
Mike let out a sarcastic laughter. “Just him on a power trip. Just blah blah don’t talk back at me, blah blah why do you argue, I own your ass. Stuff.”

  
“He really said that?” Brad frowned.

  
“Yeah. Doesn’t even surprise me. Just tells how evil he really is. Oh and that Brandon guy? He was the one who gave me the drugs. He had a cast on his arm. And seemed really gloomy and weird. But like… I really expected worse. After what Kaden told me.”

  
“Damn…”

  
“So, yeah. But I will go tomorrow after work. And yes I try to stay away from him. I just need to figure out what to do”, Mike sighed heavily.

  
“Well, I am here if you need anything”, Brad nodded.

  
They exchanged few more words before Mike decided he should probably get home and to sleep since it was getting late.

  
When he left Brad shook his head absolutely sure it wouldn’t end well. More the whole thing than just that one day. Chester shifted drawing Brad's attention back to him.

  
"I think you could use another shower. And some food", Brad spoke as softly as he could.

  
"Sure. But I don't want to eat. Though I am hungry."

  
"Don't argue. I need at least one person not to argue with me. You need to eat", Brad snorted and got up to his feet.

  
Helping the other up too and watching as his facial expression turned to pained grimace Brad shook his head once again. Never he had thought he would be in that situation, but Chester was too dear to him to just give up. If he would have been any other person than Chester or Mike he wouldn't have probably been able to do that.

  
The other leaned to him with most of his body weight which was even less than before as they walked towards the bathroom. Slowly Brad helped him undress and then shower and then change his clothes that consisted of Brad's own ones. Then he helped him back on the couch and under a blanket while he went to make some food for them. Chester didn't say a thing the whole time, but obeyed and seemed content that he was being taken care of. And why wouldn't he be. It might be the first time that someone did that to him but he certainly did appreciate it.

  
~~~~~~~~

  
The next day Mike pondered should he had worn something else when he was riding towards the house. While he had been staring himself in the bathroom mirror, the one that was severely chipped, he was sure he was okay. Grey t-shirt, the baggy jeans, and the red cap he wore too rarely. But now he was suddenly unsure and he realized it was Rob's fault really. He just wanted to look good if he would see him. Even when he thought he probably didn't need that, but looking nice did never any harm.

  
He left his bike leaning against the side of the house and walked in. People here and there and the same happy mood was visible. Picking up his beer he decided to not to sit on the couch this time. Instead, he stood beside a doorway that lead to a room and where he could see who were coming in, going to the kitchen and upstairs. That seemed for him like a perfect place for his little stake out as he liked to call it humorously.

  
There he stayed watching and sipping his beer. Now he wanted to see Kaden. Not meet him, but see him and the things he did. There seemed to be always something happening when he was around. Whether it was the drugs or just the general atmosphere. As much as he hated the guy and wanted him to get destroyed, or just even disappeared, he was still intrigued. What drove Kaden to such actions and the most important thing to him was why was he being such asshole towards to Rob.

  
Observing the whole room he saw as Doug greeted some people, a blond that was usually there and a guy with a weird snake tattoo on his arm, and sat down with them on the couch. The blond was laughing constantly and explaining something vividly with his hands which made Mike smile too. That was one reason why he liked to be there. Despite the drama, people were always in a great mood and it was a perfect escape for him, and he assumed also for the others, from daily life. Whatever it included, whether it was work or studies. Or drug dealing as Mike noted sarcastically at himself.

  
Time passed quickly and he was enjoying his time alone, now with his second beer. He didn't really need to talk with anyone now, observing was just as good. Then he saw Kaden and a deep frown appeared on his face. Somehow the guy just managed to cause him to get chills even with his presence. Mike wanted to blend into the wall, just to disappear so that he wouldn't be seen. He knew it was just a matter of time before Kaden would notice him. So, instead of continuing to stare at him Mike turned his gaze away.

  
Sighing and scrunching his nose he glanced at the beer bottle in his hand that had only a tiny amount of liquid left. Thinking he should get another one he took a step but was pulled into the room. Before he even managed to realize what was happening he was back against the wall and an intensive pair of eyes staring at him. Rob. Obviously.

  
“It would be really nice if you wouldn’t always surprise me like this”, he noted but heard how his voice was cracking.

  
_Jesus fucking hell why does he do that? From zero to hundred in seconds and now I am too aware that Kaden is on the other room_ , Mike thought.

  
“Don’t complain. You love it anyway”, Rob stated without a smile.

  
Mike gasped as he watched the dark eyes that were so filled with lust. It really shook him since he had never been in a situation before that someone would make him feel that way.

  
“Were you here the whole time?”

  
“Maybe. How long ago did you arrive?”

  
“Don’t know. Maybe an hour ago.”

  
Really just pointless small talk. Because Mike didn’t want to admit that he just wanted that Rob would kiss him. And he didn’t want to make the initiative either. Not after last time, even when it ended up perfectly.

  
“And you still didn’t listen to me”, Rob flicked a thumb over his bottom lip causing him to shiver. “You are stubborn and stupid, you know that right?”

  
“Guess you like that then”, Mike mumbled seriously wanting just to suck that thumb, but he pushed the thought aside.

  
“Maybe.”

  
And silence. He was really squirming now and stopping his hand would have been a whole new task. Slowly he reached the fabric on Rob’s t-shirt and pulled, trying to draw him closer. Rob grabbed the hand without saying a thing, but when he repeated it with other Rob rolled his eyes before grabbing that too. Pinning the hands above Mike’s head he sighed when he heard the tiny desperate whimper. Body flush against the other he watched as Mike closed his eyes not daring to move. Just waiting, rather reluctantly.

  
“No, I really don’t like that. But I like this. Wish you could see yourself. I bet you wouldn’t even resist if I would fuck you right now. Even when the door is open and someone could come in. Just like then at the shop”, he murmured.

  
Mike moaned softly when the lips connected with the sensitive skin on his throat. Sure he didn’t care at all. And sure it was stupid and reckless. But he still couldn’t care. He was burning and all he wanted was the hands on his body. Rob fused their lips together and groaned when the other whimper. As he was trapping Mike’s body against the wall he could feel how the other was squirming, needing something more than just that. Breaking the kiss he gasped for air and watched as Mike swallowed hard.

  
“You don’t care that he is in the other room?”

  
“Kaden? No, why should I? I will just suffer the consequences later”, Rob shook his head.

  
Mike was just about to ask what that would be and why, when they heard as the people in the living room started to talk loudly and walk around.

  
“Raid!” someone yelled and Mike frowned. He had never been in a raid and he had no idea what it was supposed to be like.

  
“Fuck. We gotta go”, Rob released his grip and skipped to the other side of the room and opened the window.

  
Mike watched him, confused and maybe a tiny bit scared too. Sure he didn’t have any drugs on him, but he didn’t want to talk with the police like this either.

  
“Mike now!” the other growled and the hairs stand on end on the back of Mike's neck.

  
“Why? I don’t… I don’t have anything to hide”, he mumbled surprised that his mind wanted to backtalk even then.

  
Rob pointed at the table in the corner that had a pile of tiny bags like back when he saw the first time the drugs, “No. You are coming with me. Don’t fucking argue.”

  
“Calm down everyone and stay where you are”, they heard another voice say in the living room and Mike grimaced.

  
He had no other choice than to follow. Rob helped him out from the window and just minutes later they were in his car and driving away. His heart was still drumming in his chest as the adrenaline made him dizzy but Rob looked like he was used to it.

  
“So that happens often?”

  
“Too often nowadays. The business is going downhill and he is having more bad days”, Rob sighed.

  
“And now my bike is there. Will that be an issue?” the other asked nervously watching as Rob directed the car to his place.

  
“No. They aren’t interested in such things. But the coke on the table will be.”

  
Mike chewed his lip wondering was it a problem for Kaden or Rob. Either way, he was glad that he was away from that house, and Rob was with him.

  
Soon they arrived at his place and Rob followed him in, even though he could have just left too. It made him smile and Rob rolled his eyes when he noticed the smirk on his lips. And he wasn’t even thinking about sex, but the fact that Rob was now with him. And not Kaden. Not there.

  
“So Chester… He is trying to get rid of the drugs”, Mike said as they got in. Kicking his shoes off and tossing the cap on the table he sat on the couch.

  
“Really?” Rob’s eyebrows raised.

  
“Yeah. I went there yesterday and he was really sick. Brad didn’t know what to do.”

  
“It doesn’t take that long to get it out from the system. But he needs to realize he should go to see a doctor if it gets too bad."

  
"So there's nothing you can do?" Mike asked.

  
"Most likely no."

  
"Shame. He looked horrible", the other shifted on the couch.

  
"Yeah. It's not fun. But he'll get over it."

  
"So uhm... Stay?" Mike swallowed thickly.

  
"You know I can't", Rob shook his head and let out a long sigh.

  
Mike was really pleading with his eyes. He hated the idea what Rob would go back there. "Please?"

  
"Mike..."

  
"Really, what is there for you anyway? Besides I am sure he doesn't wait for you to be back today, right? He must know why you left."

  
And Mike did have a point that Rob couldn't deny. If the police had searched the house Kaden would be at the station right now.

  
"Fuck... Okay. Fine", Rob sighed a tiny smile tugging his lip.

  
Mike nodded and got up to get to the bed. He was dead tired and the idea of sleeping next to Rob made his skin tingle. Rob followed him and soon they were under the covers in the dark room. Streetlights were the only source of light now, and it didn't help much. But it was all fine to Mike. Rob was there with him and he could relax now.

  
"The raid. What's with that?" he asked while the other pulled him closer, fingers slowing massaging his back.

  
"I have no idea. It happens too often now to be just a coincidence", Rob stated.

  
"Does... that mean that you are going to be in trouble?" Mike resisted the urge to wrap his arms around the other.

  
"Yeah. But it's not that simple."

  
"So you say. It never is", the other mumbled the answer.

  
They fell asleep when the silence took over, and Mike slept calmly until the morning. When the first rays of sun lit the room he woke up and yawned. Rob was still sleeping on his side back turned to him, breathing softly. But something else than his relaxed state caught his eye. The covers had shifted and most of Rob's back was revealed. Even if it didn't have as various types of marks like last time Mike had seen it, it still had plenty. Bigger and darker ones. Clear hand marks on the ribs and partly revealed in the hips. Deep blues and purples, some almost black. And bitemarks on the shoulders and down on shoulder blades. Mike gasped, the emotional pain squeezing his heart. He had to stop it. He needed to. There was no way he could now let go. Adjusting the covers over them he snaked his arm around Rob's waist and buried his face to his neck. Biting his lip he tried to fight the tears without succeeding and then he just hoped Rob wouldn't wake up.

  
_There has to be a way,_  he thought desperately.

 

\------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed. Comments and kudos are also highly appreciated.


	15. Freedom can be frightening if you've never felt it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning to this chapter. Check the tags.

\---------

 

"I would appreciate if you would stop staring or tell me why you are staring at least", Rob frowned when Mike seemed to be staring through him.

 

"Sorry. Didn't even realize you woke up", the other mumbled the answer.

 

"So what's the problem now?"

 

"I saw your back. And don't try to say that it's okay. It's not okay. There isn't a single thing that would make it justified", Mike raised his eyebrow and he could already tell that Rob was going to get mad. But he wasn't going to give up. Trying was the only option even when this far he hadn't advanced at all.

 

"You don't..." Rob started but Mike jumped to sit on the bed and interrupted him.

 

"No. Don't say I don't get it. I sure as hell don't get him, or why does he think he could treat people like that. But I do know it isn't right. And don't say that I don't care either. Because that is just fucking rude. I know you're in denial but you can't tell me what I think or feel", he huffed, the words just flowing from his mouth.

 

Rob stared at him for a while and shook his head then. "You don't get it if you are still wondering. It's not going to end soon so you need to just drop it. And caring? What that even is? I already told you what we have is just physical. And even though I am still confused why me, I don't blame you. But caring... Don't give me that. You don't know me. You really don't know anything about me. Really. So don't dare to give me that."

 

“Fucking hell… This is...”, Mike groaned and rubbed his face. It hurt him to see Rob getting hurt. Even if he didn’t know him. Even if there was mostly just physical attraction. But it would have been the same thing with anyone. Or then he would probably care even less when there wouldn't be any connection at all. Because he couldn’t stop caring just because he didn’t know the person well. “I can’t see you hurt. It's breaking my heart. And yes, I don’t know you. We are having this fucking conversation again. It doesn’t matter do I know you or not. The only thing that does matter is that he is a bad person and he will continue it if we won’t stop it.”

 

“We? You are not going to do anything for it. And yes he is going to continue it. With someone else. But we…”

 

Mike shook his head and stopped him there. “So that is your reason? That he is, either way, going to do it for someone else?”

 

“No. I told you why. I owe him everything. And even if I wouldn't I can’t explain what it is to you. And even if I could you won’t understand because you haven’t been in my position. Or his.”

 

“Try me. Just fucking try me. You know how this will end!” Mike exclaimed so mad that he shoved him. All he wanted was to understand. And he couldn’t even try if the other wouldn’t help him at all.

 

Rob shoved him on his back and there it was again. He was being stared, Rob’s eyes were blazing, and he himself was just as mad as second ago. They were clearly running around in circles and even if he was enjoying being pushed against objects, or being pinned down to the bed, he still knew it wasn’t the way they should handle it. Groaning he tried to push the other away but Rob wasn’t having it.

 

“Stop being so fucking stubborn! I told you, you can’t touch me like that. I also told you that you won’t understand. So why the hell do you keep insisting!” Rob growled holding him there by his shoulders.

 

"And you are doing that again. When you can't talk you do this. And yes I would love you to fuck me right now but it doesn't resolve this problem. And really, the only problem is him. Not you, not me, but him", Mike answered swallowing hard. The sexual tension was so thick in the air that he could almost taste it.

 

"It's not like you don't want this."

 

"Yeah, but I would still appreciate more if you tell me why can't I touch you. You can fuck me afterward anyway", Mike mumbled.

 

Rob didn't know what to do. He hated that. There wasn't a way for him to explain it all. Not even if Mike had seen the marks and knew how Kaden was like. But it still wasn't the same than what it was like to him to be there and stare at the man who did it all just because he had the power. And now Mike there under him was turning again that another gear in him and he was so torn.

 

"I shouldn't. Even if I want it. That I told you too."

 

He watched as Mike licked his lips obviously nervous how to deal with his low tone. "And still you did. And stayed for the night. So please just..."

 

"Fucking hell. I can't deal with this. I am not supposed to be here in the first place. I said then that I will regret that I laid my hands on you. And I have. So fucking much. And still, I want it", Rob stroked his bottom lip with his thumb. Maybe his favorite little thing to do to Mike, especially when the response was usually a gasp and then a shiver that he could easily feel, like now.

 

"And... you still didn't answer my question", Mike mumbled trying to keep a moan in. He was inflamed but he really would have rather taken now the conversation finally.

 

"You really want to know what it is like? Like I said you won't understand it. It's not all physical. He doesn't beat me. Not like... It's not his style. But everything else... I'm not afraid of him. Not really. Just numb. He was there when no one else was. And he is all I have. So don't judge my decisions. Don't ever come and say that I am wrong", Rob said his tone changing from sad to angry.

 

“Then what the fuck do you call what has happened to your back?” Mike decided he would just rather continue and get it all out. He was absolutely frustrated.

 

“Don’t cling to the words. You know what I mean. My point was that you might see the marks but you don’t know what really happens. And I can’t really explain it either. And I don’t know why I have to repeat this over and over again.”

 

“And yet that is the most you have told me. So technically he doesn’t hit you but abuses you other ways. Emotionally mostly. Some physically. Maybe not directly hitting you”, Mike said and he could see the shadow in Rob’s eyes.

 

_Fuck. So it’s even worse than just plain beating_ , he thought as it just verified his previous thoughts.

 

“You don’t know what it is like”, the other growled and Mike’s skin tingled. He had a really hard time to ignore the tone and the intensive stare.

 

Mike shook his head slowly. “No, I don’t. Never been in such a situation. But I am here and I could help. You just don’t let me.”

 

“Because I can’t”, Rob said. He was really on the edge of his tolerance and scared how he could deal with it if Mike would keep pushing.

 

Mike kept staring him. How was he able to help if Rob wouldn’t let him? The only way really was to turn Kaden in.

 

“Okay. Then I will find a way.”

 

“Mike no. He will destroy you”, Rob frowned.

 

“I don’t even really care anymore. Brad keeps telling me it’s stupid but how am I supposed to just watch when he keeps destroying people around me?”

 

“Well listen to him then! You can’t win! This is so… seriously! You just won’t believe me, do you? I try to explain it to you that you will get hurt. And most likely in a way that he won’t be held responsible for it. Just let it go!”

 

The other sighed heavily and shook his head. Seeing Rob’s back was quite enough for him to make the final decision. 

 

“Fuck!” the other exclaimed and sat up trying to leave but Mike followed him sitting up too. He hated that Rob did that. He hated that their arguments started in the same way and ended in the same way. And just because of one person.

 

“No!” he pushed Mike back on the bed but now the tension was already exploding and when Mike whimpered he couldn’t stop himself anymore. All of his regrets accumulated to that point when he knew he should have just forced Mike off of him and left. But he couldn’t. Gripping to the wrists he gasped when Mike’s fingers dug to his ribs as he leaned over him and clashed their mouths together. Now Mike moaned to his mouth as his tongue explored it hungrily, making him squirm.

 

“Don’t fucking stop”, the other whimpered desperately when he finally found some sense and pulled away.

 

It wasn’t fixing it, not at all. Mike might be sad because he was hurt but he couldn’t let Kaden hurt Mike just because Mike thought that it would be his responsibility to defend him.

 

The hands had traveled to his waistband, dangerously too close to digging inside and he had to push them away. “Stop Mike.”

 

Mike gasped and bit down to his lip, annoyed and frustrated. On top of obviously losing the argument again, he wasn’t getting what he wanted.

 

“Please…” the murmur he let out was really pathetic but he couldn’t stop it either.

 

The other sighed and reached to tangle his fingers to his hair. Pulling from it excruciatingly slowly, but hard he elicited that delicious moan he had missed so much. Then he leaned down and hovered over Mike. Just staring at him and listening. Looking as the Adam’s apple moved when Mike swallowed and how his eyelashes fluttered. Mike didn't dare to move. His fingers were now digging to the sheets, balling it to his fists. The hand in his hair felt amazing but it wasn't enough.

 

"I really need to go", Rob mumbled, more to himself, his breath fanning Mike's face.

 

Mike nodded slightly understanding the words but still disagreeing. Not only Rob was going back to Kaden but also leaving him to that state. "Fuck... Please don't. Not yet."

 

"You know I can't stay", the other answered scanning his features. "How fucking much I like this... It won't change the fact that we shouldn't be doing it in the first place."

 

Swallowing Mike craned his neck to kiss the other, even if it was just a tiny portion of what he really wanted. Smiling against the lips when Rob grunted at him he was sure their next time would be just as hot as their first time. As he still hoped, despite all the words, that there would be the next time.

 

"Going now", Rob leaned up reluctantly, releasing the hair from his grip. "I would say see you some time but I know you will be there."

 

"I will."

 

"You're stupid."

 

"And I hate you", Mike snorted.

 

"No you don't", Rob smirked knowing that Mike was kidding anyway.

 

Mike answered to it with an eye roll. And so he was left alone again. Sighing heavily he glanced at the clock and decided he could sleep more before running all errands that were waiting for him. Almost a week until he would see Rob again, but while he waited for that day he would also make a plan for Kaden.

 

 

**~~~~~~~~~~  
**

 

"So, uhm... I don't know is it smart to talk here, but I am curious. What happened?" Brad asked as they sat on the couch with the beers.

 

There again, but Mike seemed weirdly excited. Eyes scanning around the room and greeting the people he knew he stopped and thought for a while before getting to the subject.

 

"Nothing much really. Or maybe I could say the most this far. We fought again, about the same subject."

 

"Not a surprise. When will you learn?" Brad rolled his eyes.

 

"Oh like what?"

 

"Like that he does bad shit and you are not some kind of a hero that can just rescue Rob."

 

Mike rolled his eyes not bothering to answer. "Anyway... I got more out of him than before. The only surprise was that he said he doesn't hit him. Which, might be even worse since then the abuse is mostly emotional."

 

Brad nodded. "That's bad. But as you have seen how he behaves, trying to control everything, it's not a surprise really."

 

"It isn't. But I have to do something."

 

"I know you want to, but how are you going to? Even if he would be sent to jail there is no way you could make sure he doesn't come back to revenge. I know you like Rob, but you aren't even in a relationship with him. And even if you would be, it wouldn't matter if he wants to do something", Brad explained and gulped his beer.

 

"But I rather take the chance than not do anything at all. You would do the exact same if you would be in my shoes."

 

"Or not. Maybe. I don't know. I do understand why you want to help. But it doesn't erase the fact that it is stupid and you will get hurt. What if he does worse than just breaks bones? What if it's you that will go to jail? Those people... That manipulative type... I hate him yes, but I think he is capable of anything. He has money and charm. He probably even bribes the police."

 

"Yes yes yes", Mike rolled his eyes annoyed. He had gotten the speech already so many times. And he was perfectly aware of how difficult the situation was. Anything could really happen. "But I need to try."

 

"Yeah. I know. Just tell me if you need help", Brad nodded and left his empty bottle on the coffee table. He couldn't change Mike's mind. Not really. It was like watching a car crash in slow motion, knowing it would come but not knowing how and when.

 

He noticed Kaden stare at them on the other side of the room. They had kept their voices down so there weren't any possibilities that he would have heard them. The closest person was a guy with weird brownish ginger hair in the couch next to them and even he was immersed in a conversation with a cute girl that was drinking her Pepsi with a straw. Kaden stayed in the room talking with two guys but didn't really pay attention to them more.

 

"So how about Chester? Last time we talked you said he got worse", Mike changed the subject to one he found more important now. Rob's situation could wait, at least for that night.

 

Brad sighed and shook his head. "He is back on the coke. I hate it but I couldn't stop him either. And he is sure he will try again soon."

 

"Really? Fuck", Mike mumbled sipping the last of his beer too.

 

"I don't know what... like I know drugs are bad but it's so normal to him. I hate it. When he was having the withdrawals he was absolutely miserable. He told he was handling it and would be soon just fine but it just didn't seem like it. So maybe that was also why he then went back. I don't know. He was being totally awkward. Barely answering normal questions and avoiding eye contact", Brad shrugged.

 

"Maybe he just needs some time and will then try again. Never seen that process but I would believe it doesn't necessarily go well at first."

 

"I assume so. I'll try to talk with him again", the other answered and his attention was drawn to Kaden again who was talking now with another person.

 

"And that's not the only thing Brad", Mike coaxed him noticing he had something else in his mind.

 

"Stop reading my mind", Brad rolled his eyes and breathed then heavily. "He likes to cuddle. And I like it too. But he moans in his sleep. And it's awkward because you know..."

 

"So, have sex with him then. If you both want it, right?" Mike tilted his head.

 

 

"Yeah... Just not my style to do the initiative", Brad laughed in response.

 

Mike was about to answer but Brandon approached them with a beer and a bottle of Pepsi and he had to leave the conversation there. Brandon's arm was still on a cast, but he seemed to be in a better mood than last time when Mike had seen him.

 

"Hey. I came to apologize for my behavior last time", he said and gave them the drinks, Pepsi obviously for Brad.

 

Mike frowned and straightened his forehead instantly then. He didn't really get why Brandon had the need to apologize but he took it anyway. His mom had taught him that when someone apologized you should accept it and not question their reasons. Brad glanced at him like checking was he okay. When Mike looked back at him, he realized they really didn't have a choice than to listen the other he drank half of his drink and shifted to listen. Sure he was intrigued, and it could also be that Brandon would tell Mike something he could use later.

 

"Oh, it's okay. You were probably busy anyway and I was bugging you."

 

The other smiled faintly and nodded. "It has been hectic."

 

On the corner of his eye, Mike noticed Rob who smiled at him and walked past to the upstairs. He mocked himself inwardly when he shivered as their eyes connected, but shrugging he directed his focus back to Brandon.

 

"Mhm, glad we got it sorted. Not like I was offended or anything. Uhm... maybe we could ask you something?" Mike said.

 

Brandon just nodded so Mike looked at Brad again and after getting an approving nod he explained the situation with Chester.

 

"You can't force him. But you can try to talk to him. When he is sober. That's really the only thing. Don't force him to anything, he needs to realize himself it is bad. Which, I think he did if he already tried to get rid of the coke?" Brandon answered. He wouldn't have cared if it wasn't Chester. He still felt like he was on his responsibility, especially when Kaden was watching him like a hawk.

 

"Yes. And he said he will try again", Mike nodded and glanced at Brad who had fell silent.

 

"Then try to direct him that way. The longer he continues the habit the harder it is to start again."

 

"I'm going to the bathroom", Brad mumbled abruptly, placed the empty Pepsi bottle next to the previous ones and left them.

 

"Yeah, right. I don't... really know that stuff", Mike answered feeling weird about the whole situation. If someone would have said to him a year ago that he would talk with a random person about someone else's drug habits he would have laughed and said that it would never happen. But here he was now. He wanted to help Chester. And maybe his example would be enough for Rob too.

 

They talked a while Brandon giving him tiny tips he had never thought would matter when someone was having withdrawal symptoms and when he was done with his beer he thought that maybe it would be time for them to head home. After all, Chester was alone now too and Rob probably didn't want to even see him. Excusing himself he left to find Brad.

 

Upstairs he didn't see him on the corridor but then he was reluctant again to just enter the rooms. The closed doors seemed rather hostile. Groaning at himself he went to the bathroom first, thinking about the possibility that maybe Brad had gotten back downstairs while he was talking with Brandon and caught up in talking with someone.

 

And there Brad was. Just in totally different state than he would have ever expected. His brains fogged with confusion and he lost his ability to function completely. Brad was in the same spot that Rob that one time. Sitting on the floor but not really even back against the wall but in weird half fetal position head thrown over his arms. He had rolled his sleeves up and Mike could see the film of sweat on his pale skin, covering his arms and neck. He cringed and bit his lip so that he wouldn't curse too loud his mind went instantly back to Chester's overdose. But Brad didn't use drugs. So what the hell could it be?

 

He took a few steps and crouched next to him and cupped his cheeks to see his face. Brad flinched once and then he flinched instantly again and Mike frowned as the worry was building up fast. The eyes didn't find him but Brad opened his mouth to say something. But nothing came out. His breathing was rapid and unsteady and Mike was about to lose it.

 

"Brad what the fuck", he gasped when the tremors shook his friend.

 

Pulling Brad up to get him to sit up properly his mind tried to find a way to deal with it, but he was too worried to function. Too scared that this was it, that Brad was going to die and it would be only his fault. He flopped on the floor next to him shaking his head desperately.

 

"I can't..." Brad let out a weird croak and Mike kicked the wall just to do something for his frustration.

 

His friend was burning up, the skin hot under his touch and he could feel the heart was beating out from his chest. Pulling Brad to his arms he closed his eyes and draw the air to his lungs, trying to focus. He had to figure out how to help. Brad trembled again and he grimaced.

 

_I need Rob now,_  Mike thought.  _And I will kill Kaden if he did this. I don't care how but I will._

 

 

 

\---------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I greatly appreciate every read, as well as the kudos and comments.


	16. Guilty by association

\-----

 

 

Breathing in slow Mike realised he had to get up and go to find Rob. He had no idea what to do to Brad and he sure wouldn’t get better if he would just stay there, awkwardly staring. Slowly he helped Brad to lean back against the wall grimacing as the other gasped and trembled. Steadying himself he sighed at the messy situation and glanced at Brad once more before he turned on his heels. But he got only at the door. Rob stood there looking utterly confused.

 

“I’m gonna kill him”, Mike huffed.

 

“What’s this?”

 

“What does it look like! Your boyfriend poisoned him! I can’t think any other way this… Brad doesn’t do drugs! That looks just like when Ches had an overdose”, Mike yelled at the other.

 

Rob frowned and stepped past him to check on Brad. Grabbing his jaw he got back objection as Brad tried to grab his hand and push it away. Letting out a miserable whine Brad glanced at who was holding his chin but he was too overwhelmed to really realise what was happening.

 

“Fuck… He needs to go to the hospital”, Rob shook his head. He read from those dilated pupils and sticky skin more than Mike could. Added to that Brad's breathing was too shallow and erratic to be just from alcohol.

 

“You think?!” Mike yelled again not able to contain himself. “I will fucking kill him.”

 

“What are you even…”, Rob started but was interrupted when Mike wasn’t even listening but getting ready to do that exact thing.

 

"I don't care. I don't..." the other fumed.

 

"Okay put your ass down!" Rob exclaimed and pushed him so hard that he literally fell on his ass neck to Brad. Still absolutely mad and confused he ignored the pain in his tail bone and tried to get up again. 

 

But Rob wasn't having it. He didn't know what was going on but if Mike would go and yell at Kaden he would only make it all worse. "No. You wait here. I'm going to get Brandon and some backup. Then we are going to get him to hospital. And you will be quiet and not cause any more drama.  I have no fucking idea what happened but I'll figure it out."

 

"You?! It's your boyf-", Mike gasped but Rob slammed the wall next to his head with his fist to silence him

 

"He is not my boyfriend.  Quit saying that. And the longer you argue the longer it takes for us to get to the hospital", Rob said after a few deep breaths to calm himself down.

 

Mike draw his lips to a tight line and stayed quiet. Rob was right. Even if he now hated him, and Kaden, he wouldn't win anything if he would confront him now. And then there was Brad who was letting out tiny pained gasps and kept trembling.

 

Rob waited for that moment until Mike finally got the point and left then. It didn't take long for him to find Brandon and soon they got back with him. The calmness in Brandon's face was long gone and he looked like he was about to panic. Actually, Mike was amazed at how he even managed to keep himself there standing and not run away.

 

Then it hit him. Brandon had brought them the drinks. Which was one thing. But, Brandon had also been there when Chester had overdosed. And that had been his mistake. But was it a mistake? If it was his intention. And then his thoughts went back to when they first met and how awkward Brandon had been then.

 

"So, that. We need to go to the hospital, now", Rob explained to Brandon.

 

"Oh... kay. Why do you need me?" Brandon mumbled and his eyes didn't leave Brad's miserable face even for a second.

 

"The usual. Make sure there is nothing to catch his attention and that he doesn't hear about it yet", Rob explained and then turned to see Mike, " Can you carry him? I will drive. I won't take the risk that we are pulled over since you are in that state."

 

Mike nodded and got up. Then he pulled slowly Brad on his arms and lifted him off of the ground, he gasped when Brad whimpered. "His heart..."

 

Rob knew exactly what Mike meant. Brad's heart rate was irregular and hammering against his chest. "Go on. Joel is waiting outside, to make sure everything is clear. Don't really want to bump into  _him_  no. No time to explain it."

 

Biting his lip Mike walked past Rob trying to ignore the words. He guessed Kaden probably was aware of this. Somehow he still hoped that it was Brandon and he had just some hidden agenda. Because then it would mean also that Kaden would get rid of him. But if it was Kaden, Rob was even more in trouble than he had thought this far. Wondering how could he fix it all he passed the Joel guy who looked kinda sketchy with all the tattoos, but the faint, careful smile seemed genuine. If Brad even survived, what would be his next move? As he walked towards the front door and then further to the car he wasn't that sure about it. Brad was making all kinds of quiet noises that signed that he was suffering. His neck was so sweaty that Mike could see tiny droplets rolling down and disappearing under his collar.

 

Without a word, Rob started the car instantly when he had arrived and glanced at him. Mike could see the worry in his eyes, but there was also that something else that told him it wasn't only Brad in this condition that made him worried. The thing was that Mike also knew that if it wasn't Kaden who had caused Brad's overdose Rob would be in trouble with him.

 

"It's speed."

 

"Huh?"

 

"You seemed to be wondering. It's not coke. It's speed. Meth. And even if I am worried it doesn't mean he will die", Rob noted.

 

"Well, thanks a lot. That is comforting", Mike rolled his eyes and turned his gaze back to Brad. He still wasn't talking or reacting to his talk, but at least he was breathing.

 

With a sigh, Rob contented in silence. He knew there was nothing he could say to make Mike feel better. And this was his fault. He should have pushed Mike away when he still had the chance.

 

Soon they were at the hospital and Mike followed Rob inside, still carrying him. In the reception Mike let Rob explain the situation, telling the truth, while he himself kept his attention in Brad who was teetering on an edge of unconsciousness. Until he suddenly threw up. Without a single warning straight on Mike's shirt. And Mike wasn't even mad. He was yet more worried and sure that this would end badly. Looking at his friend who let out a miserable whine again he shook his head slowly. Brad didn't deserve any of this.

 

They were lead further, to a space divided with curtains from three sides that kept it secluded from the busy waiting area and Mike was told to lay Brad on the bed. Then there were nurses and soon a doctor and he couldn't keep up what was happening anymore. Standing there, his friend's vomit soaking his shirt,  his drug dealing  _something_  next to him, he wasn't any more sure what he even was. This wasn't how it was supposed to go. He had reached the limit. There was no way he could be angrier towards Kaden. Because even if he hadn't directly caused this he had started it all. But so had Rob. And he had finally had enough.

 

Then he was told that Brad was going to be okay, but he needed to stay overnight to be monitored. The heart-rate was the issue, and that they didn't know how much of the drug he had ingested. But the ingestion was also his luck. The risks were smaller. But even if he would survive now, as it seemed, he would be weird probably for weeks. They would run more tests and check that everything would be fine. When the doctor told him for a third time that he should leave home and come pick Brad up the next day since what was waiting for him in the hospital was only a sleepless, uncomfortable night he sighed heavily and decided that he should obey. He would rather lay sleepless on his own bed, in clean clothes, than here.

 

"I'll drive you back", Rob said knowing that Mike was about to leave without him.

 

And there really was no point in that. He had the car keys and was sure he was okay to drive already, but the car was still at Kaden's. Walk there would take long and in his state of mind, even his stubbornness gave in. So he followed Rob back to the car reluctantly.

 

In total silence, they drove back to the house where Mike instantly fished up the car keys from his pocket where he had pushed everything the nurses had emptied from Brad's and got into the other car to leave.

 

“Hey”, Rob said.

 

“What?” Mike huffed angrily. Maybe he was mean, but he really didn’t want to have any conversation with Rob now. He was way too exhausted to even think straight.

 

“I’m sorry. I know…” Rob started but stopped there.

 

“Don’t look at me like that. I am covered in my friend’s vomit, still scared he will die, mad at Kaden and mad at you. So, yeah.”

 

“He will be okay. And I will figure out this mess”, Rob said but Mike didn’t care. He wanted as far as possible from that horrible human being inside the house. The only thing that kept him there, talking to Rob, was the fact that he knew the moment Rob would get there he would be in problems. Or that he assumed, even though he was sure Kaden had caused the whole thing.

 

Swallowing thickly he dropped his head trying to push the anger aside. Rob didn’t deserve his anger either. Not even if he was a part of it. “I need to leave. Ches is alone and in these conditions, I am not that sure how long can he be alone”

 

Sure Chester was alone when Brad was away. It wasn’t the whole truth. The whole, honest, truth was that he was worried about him but he also couldn’t look Rob in the eye. Or even dare to think where this conversation could go if he would stay.

 

“Yeah. See you”, Rob said and forced himself to take a step back. He knew it would be pointless to continue the talk. Mike was mad and overwhelmed.

 

Mike nodded and turned the car on. He didn’t need to repeat the words that Rob said. He wasn't even sure would he want to see Rob anymore. Trying to be quick he drove back to Brad's apartment deciding he would need to see Chester and tell him what happened before he could even try to get sleep.

 

"Hey, fin- Mike?" Chester opened the door thinking obviously it would be Brad. But he was instantly utterly confused when Brad's friend stood there staring at him.

 

"I have some bad news."

 

Moving aside from the door Chester let the other come inside. As Mike sat on the couch and stared at him, like waiting for a good moment to speak he waved his hand, "Go on."

 

"He was poisoned", Mike said but as Chester gasped for air, about to say something he continued, "But he will be fine. So they said in hospital."

 

"Hospital?! Mike what the fuck..." Chester sat down next to him shaking his head.

 

"I really don't know what happened. Rob said it's meth. I don't... You know I don't know about drugs and all that, but if he thinks that way then I assume he is right. The doctor said they will still do a blood test since they want to be sure. I don't know. First, we were talking to Brandon and he went to the bathroom. Later I thought we could already leave and went to search for him. Found him on the bathroom floor. Like you then. Which made me instantly think overdose but I know he doesn't use drugs."

 

"Shit... So, you drove him then to the hospital?" Chester asked, still not quite understanding what came from Mike's mouth.

 

"Yeah. Well, Rob drove us. I carried him. He couldn't walk."

 

Chester shook his head and dropped it then down rubbing his neck. "But he is..."

 

"They said he will be okay. I'm going to pick him up in the morning."

 

Both stared at each other in silence for quite a while. It was a weird situation that Mike thought he never even would be in.

 

"So, I am sure someone slipped him the drug. There's no way he would have intentionally taken meth."

 

"Yeah. I don't think he would have. So food and drink are the options", Chester nodded.

 

"Brandon brought us drinks. It was an open bottle. That was my conclusion."

 

"Sounds right."

 

"So... I just wonder, since he was what cause your overdose, was it intentional?" Mike scrunched his nose.

 

"You mean that Brandon caused it? No, he isn't like that. He might be stupid and careless but he doesn't hurt people on purpose. You could confront him, but I bet he doesn't talk", Chester explained.

 

"Right. So it's Kaden. Awesome", Mike grumbled.

 

"I know. It all goes back to him."

 

"So what happened with you two?" the other dared to ask.

 

"I don't...", Chester started but realized then that maybe it was time to tell it. Not everything. He never could. But maybe a glimpse would help Mike. "Fuck."

 

"Just... I would really like to know. But don't feel pressured. I know enough to know how he is like so I get if you don't want to get back to those times", the other nodded. He could understand why it would be hard for Chester to tell about his past.

 

"It's not really anything you don't know yet. He is a really difficult person to deal with. First, he offers you a moon from the sky. And not even like some do, like kissing your ass and such. But in a way that you yourself start to want it. Beg for it. And then when you get it you are in heaven. And from there it's just downhill. You don't realize it because you are walking your head in the clouds", Chester swallowed.

 

"Yeah. Never met such a person. Oh, well like now I have but you know what I mean. I just have a really hard time to think that he is a loving person when all I see is the hard surface", Mike answered.

 

"Oh, I get that. If he would have set his eyes on you, you would have also seen that side. He really is. But it's more of an obsessive type. He wants to own you. Which he does. He owns everything and no one says no to him."

 

Mike nodded. It was a strange thing to him still, when all he felt was hate and despise towards Kaden. "So uhm... He started to hit you?"

 

"No, he... Not like in a traditional way. I know you assume the opposite. But it's not quite like that. He doesn't...", Chester said and stopped there. It was a difficult thing for him to explain. Pretty much would be for anyone that hadn't been in the same situation. But especially for Mike who already had had his encounters with Kaden and some form of a relationship with Rob. Kaden wasn't like anything he had ever met. And if he and how their relationship had worked was a mystery for him, how could he ever tell it in a way that the other would understand.

 

Leaning against the backrest of the couch Mike waited patiently. Even if it was same as he had heard already it was still from someone else's mouth.

 

"See he... It's not like a punch in the face because you didn't take the trash out. It was more like he woke up me up in the night telling me something I didn't want to hear. Just to get me to that fragile, scared state. And making me believe something had happened which really didn't. That I had done something I hadn't. And the sex... He is rough. It wasn't rare that I had to hide the marks from choking and... that. All the bruises and scratches. And it really wasn't a problem for me at first. But then it was too much. I just couldn't say no because... You know. It was totally hot still, which is... weird", Chester continued.

 

Mike felt already bad that he had asked. It was clearly uncomfortable subject to Chester as he squirmed and let out a heavy sigh.

 

"But I loved him then. And I don't really blame myself either. Sure I was stupid but it's just what he does. I am not the first and Rob won't be the last, even though our position is different. He uses you until there is nothing more left. I got out because he had set his eyes on Rob already and I realized that I had to save myself. You have seen it. But just a part of it. It's nothing until you are scared that you will die but even then absolutely sure that you deserve it", the other shrugged.

 

"Okay. Yeah. I don't understand it, but that still helped me. So the drugs? He..."

 

Chester shook his head vigorously. "No, I was already an addict then. He was one place for me to get the coke from so I met him that way. But I could never blame him for the drugs. I would have gotten the drugs elsewhere anyway. Besides it never was he who offered. I always asked first."

"Right. So..."

"Brad is going to be okay?"

"So the doctor said. He was barely conscious at the hospital, but they didn't seem too worried", Mike said and suddenly he realized how exhausted he was and how he still had the vomit on his shirt.

"Okay. Can you pick me up when you are going there tomorrow?" Chester said looking like he was an inconvenience.

"Sure I can. I will go to bed now. Really can't even fathom this mess", Mike answered and tried to smile failing miserably. "Hey... you like Brad right?"

"Yeah, I do. Why?"

"Could you maybe act on it. He is terrible at taking the first step"; Mike snorted getting Chester to laugh too.

As he had said goodbye and walked back at his place leaving the car at the spot where it belonged he couldn't stop second-guessing his choices. Pretty much everything had gone wrong since he met Rob. And since he couldn't blame the other about all either, especially when Rob had tried to push him away, he realized it was because of his choices.

Twenty minutes later, after a hot shower and tossing the dirty shirt to soak in cold water and liquid detergent, he was still thinking about the same thing. He had to do something. And he had to do it quicker now when Brad had been in danger too. Thinking about it, pondering all the options he closed his eyes. He would have to act.

\---------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you <3


	17. Why do I have to see this through?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning for this chapter- violence and death. I updated the tags also.

 

\---------

 

Almost a month had gone. Brad was dealing with the withdrawals that Chester assured wouldn’t last long as it had been just one time. Which obviously was also the truth but laying on the bathroom floor covered in cold sweat after puking for the fourth time in that morning Brad didn't really care about the words. He knew there was nothing he could do than to just wait for it to pass. The doctors were clear that he wasn't in danger anymore, so he tried to calm himself down. He didn't get why people used drugs if this was the result. Sure there had been the high too, but as it was so fast and unexpected Brad didn't even remember it feeling good. Just the panic when he realized something was happening but he didn't know what.

 

And Mike still didn't have a plan. He didn't know anymore was there any other option than police. It wasn't possible for him to ever forgive Kaden for what he had done. It was already enough that he was abusing Rob, but now after what Brad had gone through he wasn't going to step back. He couldn't. Now letting go sounded like he was giving up. Even if his other option was to try to get Rob out it wouldn't work if Rob didn't want it. His only way was through a wall and he didn't have yet a way to break it.

 

"You know how stupid it is to go back?" Brad said to him, laying on the couch, his head on Chester's lap who was playing with his hair. The curls had started to grow and he knew he had to shave his head soon.

 

"And you do realize I can't leave it here. Let's face it, Kaden is an abusing crook and I can't stop until I get either Rob out or him away from Rob. You two are safe. He is not. And to be honest, right now I don't even care what happens to me."

 

"Mike you can't just...", Brad gasped and was about to jump up on his feet but Chester held him in place. The other groaned in displease but settled anyway, Chester's arm now resting on his chest.

 

"Calm down. You will puke your guts out again soon", Chester said calmly. He had seen it all already and he knew Mike wasn't going to give up. It had been clear for quite a while, and now after what happened to Brad, it was even more certain.

"I can. And I will. I am not saying I will get myself hurt intentionally, but I... you have seen it. I don't think he needs reasons. But, I will be careful. I need to talk with Rob one last time before I go to the police. I am sure he isn't happy about it but maybe it will scare him and he will finally leave Kaden behind", Mike nodded.

 

Brad was ready to scold his friend again but Chester sensed is and exhaled heavily. There was really nothing he could do.

 

"He won't give up. And I hate to say this, but Rob needs help. I know he knows deep down that that isn't the life he is supposed to live", Chester said, mostly to Brad.

 

"Oh, he does. He has said he hates Kaden, but still insists that because he owes Kaden his life", Mike rolled his eyes, his tone sarcastic, "he can't just leave. It's just what it is. He really has a good hold on Rob and I am sure it's not just the abuse but also everything around it and what has happened before. Maybe Rob is scared, as stupid as it sounds, to leave. I don't know. I really don't. But I need to try to talk with him again."

 

"Well I can't stop you", Brad sighed and Chester kissed the top of his head.

 

"It's been almost a month but if Kaden did really slip the drugs to Brad I am sure he is planning something else too. Or you know, he didn't directly do it but anyway"; Chester nodded.

 

Mike nodded, promising he would come by when he would be back home. Leaving his two worried friends behind he left the building and hopped down to the street and to his bike. The whole bike ride to the house he kept thinking what would the police say. He had, after all, spent plenty of time amongst drugs. Maybe they would put him to jail too. And then there was Rob. And Rob was in trouble too. But at least in jail, he wouldn't get beaten by Kaden. That just lead him to the question that what would happen if Kaden would just be released. Maybe he knew the police. Maybe he bribed them. But he really didn't have any other choice than to try to trust the law enforcement, and not just assume instantly that he had no change. He was taught better.

 

A cold shiver ran down his spine when he left his bike to its familiar place to lean against the side of the house. He wished a place couldn't hold in so many memories, because he knew that whatever happened to them he could never go past that house later and not get that feeling. As he entered the house seemed like nothing had changed. Same faces and some new. People dancing in the living room while music played in the background. Few people were gathered just next to the door, but most scattered in random places in the room. Mike passed the groups nodding a greeting to the ones he knew and fetched the beer. It was really just something for him to get his thoughts to focus as he fiddled with the corner of the paper in the beer bottle. Scanning the room he tried to find Rob, but he already knew the other most likely wasn't just there but somewhere in the other rooms.

 

Letting out a long frustrated sigh he decided he would have that beer and search Rob then. Overwhelmed he sat down on the couch and bit his lip. Assertively he repeated his plan in his head. He would talk to Rob and that would be it. Whatever happened to them would then happen. If Rob would respond in the same way as before it wouldn't change anything. He would still go to the police. If Rob would give up he would then think again. The only thing he needed now was the courage to step up and confront the other.

 

When he gulped down the last drops from the bottle he shook his head and got to his feet. He knew that postponing it would be just stupid. It had to happen. He placed the empty bottle on the table and walked past the kitchen quickly checking that Rob hadn't gone there. Then he ascended the stairs. The familiar doors looked still so hostile and he knew that if Rob wouldn't be in that one bedroom he would have to go and check the others. What he hadn't even though was what if Rob wasn't even in the house? What would he do then? Shaking his head once again he glanced over his shoulder, just checking no one wasn't following him. First, he went to the bathroom that was empty. Opening it made his heart jump, now just because of the memories that flooded back on his mind. Warding off the thought of Brad almost dying he closed the door and went to the one room he had been in a few times. Nothing there either. Lights on, but no one inside. Groaning at himself inwardly he checked behind himself again.

 

_Paranoid much?_  he thought and went to the other end of the corridor. Taking one second to think he turned the knob on the door and glanced inside. Relief washed over him when he met Rob's back. The other was lifting a box from the floor, alone.

 

"Uhm... Hi", Mike started.

 

"Didn't really expect to see you", Rob answered without even turning around. He sounded weird. Not really mad, just kinda tired. But why would he even be mad? It's not like Mike had done anything.

 

"Yeah, well we need to talk", Mike continued and he was getting aggravated.

 

"You really chose the worst possible day for your talk. And place", Rob turned around.

 

Just then Mike saw how much drugs there was in the room. Instantly he assumed that some kind of delivery had arrived since it certainly wouldn't be possible that the house had this much drugs at other times. It would be just really stupid, especially as Rob had told there had been many raids recently. Just piles of bags. White powder. And pills. Lot's of pills. Mike's stomach twisted and he bit down to his lip. It really shouldn't affect what he was going to say. But still, he felt reluctant now. He stared as Rob lifted another cardboard box from the grey tiled floor and shook his head, like shedding the uncertainty off.

 

"How is that?" he asked finally.

 

"You can probably see why. And he is in a bad mood. Probably because this thing should have happened ten hours ago, not now. But doesn't really matter anymore. Just have to get through this shit", Rob mumbled.

 

“So… I don’t care. He can be in a bad mood all he wants. I came to talk to you. Just a tiny moment. I’ll leave then”, Mike tilted his head trying to control the anger that was building up.

 

“Not just bad mood but… Oh fuck it”, Rob exhaled heavily, obviously also frustrated by the situation, “Just tell me what’s up.”

 

Mike leaned on the doorframe and cast his eyes down. It wasn’t easy for him but he was there just to do it. So he was going to do it. Even if the words got now stuck in his throat.

 

“Mike”, Rob said stopped his actions.

 

“This.. everything. I found my limit. And it was Brad. I can’t see any my friends get hurt more because of him. It’s not… That’s not how it's supposed to be", the other told.

 

"Yeah. I don't blame you. Is he better? He is supposed to be. The doctors said there was really no danger anymore."

 

"You... What?" Mike was totally confused now. Rob had been there with him so he knew what the doctors said but the way he phrased it was strange to Mike.

 

"I went back to the hospital. Stayed with him the night", the other told like it was the most natural thing.

 

"Why?" Mike frowned.

 

"I felt like that's how I should do."

 

Mike fell silent. He didn't know how to respond to it. This was a new thing, a totally new side of Rob.

 

"Well... Thank you. Brad didn't say you were there."

 

"I left when he woke up. Don't think he saw me."

 

"Right... Uhm. So. I am going to the police."

 

And suddenly it was said. The words seemed to be floating in the air while Rob slowly realized what Mike had actually said.

 

"Are you serious? We are standing in a room full of drugs and you tell me you are going to the police?" he gasped in disbelief.

 

"Yes. I am sorry. But if that's what I need to do to stop him... I will do it."

 

"Mike no. Absolutely no. He will destroy you. You won't survive that", Rob took a step forward the need to protect the other making him scared.

 

"Really I don't give a shit. He is destroying lives daily. Even if I am pretty sure the police won't do anything yet it's at least one step forward."

 

"You can't! Don't you see it? He wants you mad. He wants you to be frustrated and scared. No. You can’t. Please. Think about it. He won’t…” Rob sensed Mike was dead serious and he got desperate. Mike had no idea where he had stepped into and Rob really didn’t want him to see how bad it could get.

 

“It’s okay. I can take care of myself”, Mike said.

 

“No, you don’t. I have already seen how horribly you take care of yourself!” Rob exclaimed.

 

“But it’s…” Mike started but suddenly there was someone standing behind him and he paused.

 

Brandon, who looked at them both like trying to figure out why the atmosphere was so heated in the room.

 

“What?” Rob said his voice heavy with annoyance.

 

“Kaden wanted to see you”, Brandon mumbled and Mike frowned at the tone. “He is really angry.”

 

“Nothing new there”, Rob grunted and glanced at the packages, checking how much work he still had.

 

“Brandon, can I ask you something?” Mike sighed. He really didn’t want to go there as Brandon was just a piece in the game, nothing more, but he had to know. “Did you slip something in Brad’s drink when we were here the last time?”

 

And there it was. Mike could read the answer clearly from Brandon’s eyes as the guy grew uneasy and took a step back.

 

“I don’t…” the guy started but before he managed to finish the sentence Kaden stepped into the room with two other guys.

 

“Great. All gathered in one place”, Kaden said and Mike got chills instantly. The tone was ice cold. The guy  _was_  mad.

 

“Could we not do this?” Rob asked but Mike knew it was in vain. Kaden had something to say and he was going to say it now.

 

The glare that Kaden gave for Rob made the other take a step back and cast his eyes down. The guy on Kaden’s left with short bleached hair and lots of tattoos grinned deviously and the other who had brown hair and was also heavily tattooed crossed his arms over his chest. They both looked like they wouldn't hesitate to hit someone if they only had a reason to. The guy with bleached hair didn't turn his gaze away from Mike, and the other looked bored but was staring at Rob.

 

"Let's all have a nice little chat, shall we? Mike, you shouldn't be in this room, but I think we have gone past that phase already. Don't you agree?" Kaden said and Mike heard the hint behind the words. He just couldn't really follow what the other meant.

 

"I came to talk with Rob. I don't have anything say to you", he answered glancing at Rob who stayed silent.

 

It shouldn't really have been even a surprise, but yet it was. To all of them. With one barely audible command, Kaden got the two guys to grab onto Brandon. Then the knife came out from his pocket and without blinking an eye he slashed Brandon's throat. And it was a perfect, clean cut. Telling that it wasn't the first time Kaden had done it.

 

But Mike didn't see it like that. He saw the knife and the next thing he noticed was Brandon on the floor gurgling as the blood gushed from his throat. It happened so fast.

 

Mike gasped and before he even realised he had fallen on his ass and backed against the wall. Kaden had literally slit Brandon’s throat and Mike could see how the life slowly vanished from the eyes while the horrible noise coming from his mouth changed to a quiet wheezing sound before it stopped completely. Mike wanted to scream. But what it would even help? Kaden was staring at Brandon, the body that once was Brandon like frustrated that it took so long for him to go quiet. The two guys stood beside him seemingly just waiting for more orders. They didn’t even flinch when the body convulsed for one final time and Mike had to swallow so he wouldn’t throw up. And Rob. He was silent. Standing there, hands folded behind his neck and staring at his feet. Just because he had known all along that it could go to this.

 

“So, where were we?” Kaden exhaled loudly, expressing how aggravated he was.

 

Mike shuddered when the other stepped closer to him, now turning all his attention to his shrivelled being. He couldn’t escape now. And even if he could he was sure that Kaden’s friends would haunt him down. He felt nauseous and the blood pooling under Brandon's lifeless body was certainly not helping. The smell was making him want to gag and Kaden didn't even seem to notice that his hands were dripping the crimson liquid on Mike's shirt.

 

“You just… He did nothing”, Mike gasped when Kaden crouched in front of him. Technically it was a lie since Brandon had done lots of stuff. But he was still only a piece in the game.

 

“Yeah. See, that was an example. He had done a lot of shit but probably nothing really justifying his death. But the point is I don’t care. I never have. So why should I now? There is someone soon doing the exact same thing as he did”, Kaden spoke so calmly that Mike grimaced.

 

“I can handle this”, Rob stepped suddenly closer but froze when Kaden stood up.

 

“Sure you would. And what would that lead to?” the other noted the icy smile appearing on his lips.

 

“You don’t have…” Rob started but Kaden had gestured his helpers and they were already grabbing his arms and pulling him further away. He knew fighting back would be just stupid and make the other even angrier so he contented in growling at the guy with the bleached hair who was smiling and obviously enjoying the situation.

 

“You will wait your turn”, Kaden said and crouched back in front of Mike. “The thing is  _Mike_ , I had enough. I have been nothing but nice to you but still, you continue with your bullshit.”

 

Mike frowned and shook his head, but before he managed to answer the other took his jaw to a tight grip, the fingers digging into his flesh. The eyes were so full of anger that Mike had a hard time looking back at him.

 

“Listen to you me you little shit. This is the one final warning. I don’t care. You should already know that. You know what you are? A fucking problem. Do you know what stops a problem for being one? Getting rid of it. You were that from day one and I should have known better. Instead, I gave hospitality. I let you into my kingdom and what do you do? You bring the cops”, Kaden growled and Mike felt like shrinking.

 

_How does he… I didn’t even do anything yet!  
_

 

“But I didn’t. There’s someone else…” Mike started and he was so overwhelmed that he didn’t know was he more mad or scared.

 

“Shut up!” the other yelled and then the knife was rammed to the wall just next to his ear and Mike was sure for a second that he was dead. And when he realised that the only dead one in the room was still Brandon he knew that it was really close to him too. His eyes caught Rob’s who was holding his breath and trying to get free from the hands that were holding him.

 

“I don’t care. How many times do I have to repeat that? I don’t care did you do it or not. The thing is that after you appeared everything has gone downhill. My business. Me and Rob. Even me and Chester. So whether it was you directly or not it’s still  _on you._ "

 

Mike's mind swirled with questions. Sure he had done mistakes but he thought that he still wasn't worth getting killed. And Kaden's smirk was still on his lips, his whole expression cold and ruthless.

 

"And neither does him. Do you really honestly think Rob cares about you? Think about it. He just uses you. That's the only way he knows", Kaden tilted his head.

 

"Please stop. You can't..." Rob tried. He had to.

 

"Quit whining or I'll punch you", the blond growled between his lips, sounding like he needed just an excuse to hit someone.

 

"Rob. Just admit it. You don't give a shit what I do to him. Otherwise, you would have tried to keep him away", Kaden said but stared at Mike the whole time. Now his hand that was still slippery from the blood grabbed Mike's throat.

 

Sure Mike knew the answer. Rob had tried, and he hadn't listened. And now he really didn't care. Quite the contrary, he thought he should have acted earlier. But the hand squeezing his throat and Rob trying to fight the two guys holding him was reminding him that he didn't have a choice now other than to submit and see where it would lead to.

 

"Not saying a thing huh?" Kaden clicked his tongue disapproving, still talking to Rob.

 

It was getting harder to breathe and Mike wasn’t sure was it because the hand was choking him or because the fear was stealing the air from his lungs.

 

“Leave him alone. You don’t have to do this. He has done nothing”, Rob huffed, breathless from all the struggling.

 

Kaden let out a long sigh and turned his head to look at Rob, still choking Mike. He drooped his head for a good while thinking about a way to approach the situation. Mike tried to breathe through his nose but the bloody hand was too close, making him grimace. His eyes found the body and he felt totally helpless. There was nothing he could do and the knife sticking out from the wall just inches from his face reminded him that he was probably the next. And he wasn’t ready to die. Not like this.

 

“May I?” the blond asked causing the other guy snort. They had some weird connection between the two that made Mike wonder who they were. He didn’t remember seeing them there before, but on the other hand, a month was a long time.

 

“Sure. I have kinda full hands right now”, Kaden turned his head back to Mike who’s eyes widened with horror when the first punch landed in Rob’s face. So if Kaden wasn’t going to kill him he would witness Rob getting beaten. Either way- he wanted out. Out from the room that had more drugs than he had ever seen in his life and a dead person. Room of violence and hatred and the smell of blood. He couldn’t have this and he had to get away.

 

“Fuck. You are about to cry, aren’t you? Don’t worry, he will survive. He has to since I need something too”, Kaden raised his eyebrow watching as Mike’s facial features changed. He was tearing up but he couldn’t even track the feeling why. It was too much.

 

“What do you want? Why?” Mike croaked.

 

In the corner of his eye, he saw when Rob collapsed on the floor as the brown haired guy let go of his arms. But the other continued with kicking and Mike let out a miserable whine. This wasn’t how it was supposed to be.

 

“What do I want. Let’s see… Respect. That would be the first. Power. That you already knew. Money, yes that too. You know how disappointed I am that despite everything you mess with his head. And the other thing is that it seems you still had a problem with me but didn’t come to talk to me. Instead, you talked behind my back. That was exactly what I warned you about”, Kaden said his low voice sending chills down Mike’s spine.

 

“That’s enough”, he said then glancing at the other two that were standing over Rob who was gasping from pain. The brown haired one took a step away from Rob, like showing he wasn’t going to touch him again but the blond one huffed in annoyance, only reluctantly obeying.

 

“You don’t own him”, Mike mumbled wondering where was the line he shouldn’t cross or had he crossed it already.

 

“You have a thick skull. I already told you I do. I know what goes inside your mind. He is not yours to have. He will never be. So quit putting your nose into my things. Because I will end it in my way and you won’t like it”, the other answered and the hand tightened around Mike’s throat.

 

Mike coughed for air and clawed the hand, trying to get the other to release his grip. He could still breathe, but only barely.

 

“So, did you understand the message this time?” Kaden growled, his eyes flaming.

 

“Yeah”, Mike murmured.

 

“Great. I assume this is the last time I need to say this to you. You are nothing to me. And he keeps being nothing to me. Remember that and stop acting like you matter”, the other released the grip and stood up. After glancing at Rob who was still lying on the floor, conscious but not aware of his surroundings, he pulled the knife off of the wall making Mike flinch.

 

“See ya”, he grinned gloomily at Mike’s torment who was in disbelief that he was still alive.

 

The two guys still standing beside Rob followed Kaden now out from the room before he even said a thing. And then it was silent. The hatred and fear were still lingering in the air, entwining together with the smell of the blood. Mike glanced at Brandon’s lifeless body and turned his attention then to Rob who was still quiet on the floor. Biting his lip he crawled to the other trying to gather his thoughts. Rob flinched under his touch and Mike could see he was in bad shape. Obviously, his hoodie covered his body but his lip had split and he had his arms folded over his stomach.

 

“I’m sorry”, he whispered, swallowing back the tears.

 

Rob didn’t even answer. Mike had no idea was he hearing him, or listening, but when he reached again to touch his red cheek that had started to swell the other closed his eyes and let out a low sob.

 

_Fuck. What the hell am I supposed to do now?_

_\-----_

 


	18. I wish it wasn't so

 --------

 

 

As he sat there with one injured male and one dead one, Mike had to really focus so that he could get his thoughts organized. They were alive at least with Rob. But the problem was that he knew he wouldn't get Rob out. He could try, but Kaden surely wouldn't let him go. And what if he would get only angrier? The guy had just killed someone just to show how much he didn't care. How did it turn this bad so quickly? Rob shifted and he let out a sigh. Glancing at Brandon send a set of shivers through him. The scent of blood was overpowering in the room and he had to fight nausea.

 

"Okay, I need to get you out", he mumbled and crawled up.

 

Struggling under the weight of the larger man who he managed to finally pull him up to his feet. Rob was still not speaking, only pained gasps leaving his lips, but at least he could walk leaning to the other. As Mike placed his hand on the door handle and for a second thought of  _what if they had_ _locked it_  went through his head, but the door was open and he stepped out.

 

The bright light on the corridor was blinding after the dimly lit room. Rob opened his mouth to say something but only a gasp came out. Mike realized he couldn't just walk to the hospital. It wasn't possible. He needed either a car or a phone that he could call an ambulance. Because ambulance would draw attention he figured that the car would be a better solution. Feeling Rob's pant pockets he managed to find the car key.

 

Letting out a relieved sigh he said, "I will get you to the hospital. But you have to walk. I can't carry you", while the other kept leaning to him with his whole weight. Rob was in pain clearly but he wasn't strong enough to pick him up and carry to the car.

 

Stopping to take a breath he was faced by Kaden. Leaning back against the wall the guy was staring in front of him deadpan. Just for a minute, Mike had forgotten that the guy even was in the house still. Rob faltered and Mike had to lean to the wall.

 

"What's up?" Kaden turned to face him and the smirk curled the corner of his lip.

 

"He needs to go to a hospital", Mike mumbled.

 

"I see. But what exactly are you doing?" the other folded his arms over his chest.

 

Mike froze. He should have known Kaden wouldn't let him leave. He was going to get killed after all.

 

"Uh... I'm taking him there. Didn't seem like you cared."

 

"Are you learning or was that just a lucky coincidence?"

 

"Seriously, he needs a doctor. You can't just..." Mike gasped in disbelief.

 

"I can. Do you think you have any fucking choice? You should have left while you still had a chance," Kaden squared his jaw and took a step forward.

 

"I..."

 

"Yeah. Let him go."

 

“But…” Mike tried but Kaden pulled the knife from his pocket and flicked it open.

 

Slowly Mike released his grip and let Rob slump against the wall and then on the floor.

 

_I can’t. I can’t just leave when he is like that.  
_

 

Kaden was staring at him with the knife in his hand and he really didn’t want to die. There was no point in getting killed because he couldn’t help Rob dead either. But he hated that guy. He wanted to slap the smirk from his lips and make him taste all the agony he had caused. And giving up like this, leaving injured Rob behind, was an actual defeat. He felt like he was losing some kind of war.

 

“ _Mike_ “, Kaden started with the deep voice that chilled Mike to the bone, “you don’t have a choice.”

 

Rob coughed and Mike could see blood trickling down his chin. Rob really did need medical help. And he himself really didn’t have any other choice than to leave.

 

Kaden let out a humoured snort and shook his head. “Actually you do. You can stay and know you can’t help. Or you can run like a coward. Either way, I am winning the game. Like always. So don’t fucking even think there is something you can do.”

 

Mike watched in horror as Kaden crouched in front of the other and swiped the blood with his fingertip. A wave of nausea washed over him as the finger disappeared in Kaden's mouth. He had to remind himself that every single action the guy did was just to mess with his head. Nothing else. Then Kaden shook his head at Rob and Mike didn't even dare to ponder what he was thinking.

 

“So, what is it? My patience is wearing thin”, the guy stood up and slammed him against the wall so quickly that Mike didn’t even have a chance to take a breath. The eyes pierced through him as he hair hanging over his forehead cast a shadow over them in the bright light.

 

"You... wouldn't let him die. Right?" Mike swallowed thickly.

 

"Well, what would I play with then?" Kaden licked his lips, like tasting the blood and then the smirk appeared again. Mike wanted to gag. He hated the man so much.

 

"Go on. I will give you one chance to say what you are about to say before you need to decide."

 

It really didn't need much effort. As Mike glanced at Rob who was still barely there the words just rolled from his mouth, "I fucking hate you."

 

"Oh, you do now huh?" Kaden snorted, "It's not like I haven't heard that before. Was that all? I think you can do better."

 

Biting his lip the other tried to hold the rest in because he already knew that it could start something there was no going back, but he failed, "You will regret this."

 

Kaden laughed throwing his head back. Mike watched him in awe. The guy didn't even second guess that he would actually be held responsible for what he had done. But then the edge of the knife was pushed against Mike's throat and he gasped.

 

_I should have stayed quiet. I shouldn't have said that. Oh my god, I will die.  
_

 

"Could this be the one fucking final time I am saying this? It is really getting on my nerves that I have to repeat myself," Kaden started and Mike could already feel how the blood was oozing from the cut and rolling down his skin. He tried to swallow, tried to draw oxygen to his lungs but it was so hard when he was absolutely sure he would die.

 

"I don't care about little shits like you. You are just a waste of space. Nosy, stupid. From the day I saw you the first time I knew you would be a problem. Fucking annoying problem. I made a mistake and let you here because you were innocent. And innocent ones can be trained easily. I am rarely wrong, but now I was. I let it slide because it was fun and I need my fun. But I don't make the same mistakes again. I won't fucking tolerate your attitude around me anymore. You saw a person die and yet you still didn't give up. Why? Tell me one goddamn reason why you are so fucking stupid?" the other growled and Mike was shockingly aware that the knife was only pressing harder to his skin.

 

"He... is hurt and I can't just... I need to help. What if he dies?" Mike gasped, barely getting the words out from his mouth.

 

"He won't. I am not done with him yet. And I know that you don't mean only his physical state. Right? You can't help. You can't fix him. He is far too gone for anyone to be fixed. A fucking mess and mine. So I really don't get it, Mike. Are you so blind really? You must be", the other said and raised his eyebrow.

 

Then the other, dark-haired, guy that had been beating Rob appeared just the same time as Rob coughed on the floor letting out a miserable whine. The tiny hairs in the back of Mike's neck stood up when he thought that Rob was dying and he would be then next.

 

"The floor will be ruined", the guy said and Mike didn't know did he mean the blood that was trickling from Rob's mouth or the blood that was slowly drying under Brandon in the other room.

 

"Yeah. And who is to blame?" Kaden sighed in frustration, "Joel, take Rob to the car and get him checked up. You know how it works. Don't think I need to explain it to you. And get someone to collect Brandon and clean up the mess. And whoever does it, sent him to me after."

 

"Will do", the guy answered and walked to Rob. Slowly he helped him up while Rob kept whining in pain.

 

Mike watched them pass them while Kaden still kept the knife on his throat. His gaze turned back to those blue eyes that seemed to be bottomlessly evil. Still, he couldn't seem to comprehend the whole situation.

 

"And you. Go and crawl back to your friend that seems to be smarter than you and pick up your pieces while there is something still to be picked up. I have more important stuff to do. Consider yourself lucky that you are still alive. I am really on the edge that I don't just cut your throat too. It would be so satisfying to see you bleed to death and tell then Rob how it must have been done because he didn't keep you away from me. Imagine how it would break him", Kaden told and let out a satisfied sigh thinking about it.

 

"Please don't", Mike mumbled feeling that it was the only thing he could do anymore, absolutely shattered and overwhelmed.

 

The other laughed and shook his head, "God, you are pathetic. That wins the killing. At least for now."

 

And then he took a step back letting go of the other. Mike stared at him, like waiting for him to change his mind. Taking shallow breaths nausea still swimming in his stomach.

 

"What are you waiting? Go!" the other raked his hair looking annoyed that Mike couldn't even leave when told to.

 

Without looking back Mike walked quickly downstairs, out from the house and to his bike. Heading back home he forced himself to not think about it. Just shutting down what had happened, knowing he would break anyway when he would have to explain it to Brad and Chester.

 

"Mike what the hell?!" Brad opened the door staring at his friend who had blood all over his face and throat.

 

"He..." Mike started not even knowing where to start.

 

He was pulled inside and forced to sit down on the couch while Brad went to get a washcloth. Hands shaking he kept now wondering was Rob actually in the hospital and if, was he going to die.

 

"Breathe. Calm your breathing and start then", Chester said, only guessing what had happened.

 

Finally, Mike swallowed thickly and started, "He killed Brandon. The poor guy... He didn't even do anything."

 

Chester glanced at Brad who rolled his eyes, both knowing that even if Brandon had slipped the drugs on Brad he had done it because he was told to.

 

"Why?" Brad frowned then.

 

"I don't know. It happened so fast. I was talking to Rob and then Brandon came there. Before I got to even properly talk with him Kaden was there too. And then he just... he just slit his throat and..." Mike let out a horrified gasp when the image of Brandon's blood gushing out from the wound flashed before his eyes.

 

"Fuck", Chester mumbled and sat on the floor in front of Mike while Brad shook his head and joined the other on the couch.

 

"So... Brandon is dead", Brad mumbled in disbelief, even though he clearly had heard Mike.

 

"I saw the blood. I saw... I saw him die, Brad. I was with Rob and Brandon's lifeless body in that room for a while. I know he is dead. For sure."

 

"And Rob didn't..." Brad was about to ask why Rob didn't do anything, but he realized before he had finished how stupid the question was.

 

"He tried... I mean, Kaden was holding the knife. But he tried to talk to him. The two guys just beat him. While I was scared that I would be dead next. And I didn't do anything either."

 

"Hold on. The two guys?"

 

"There were other two guys there too. I didn't recognize them but as they obeyed Kaden I assume it wasn't the first time they have done that kind of shit. They held Brandon down while Kaden killed him. And then they held Rob so that he couldn't save me when Kaden started... I don't know even what it was but I guess he just wanted to make me scared because he didn't kill me too instantly. And then they beat Rob when he didn't stop. So... Yeah. He might die."

 

"Mike slow down I can't keep up. Rob might die?!" Brad gasped frowning.

 

"They beat him bad. And I couldn't help because Kaden was...", Mike waved a hand over his face. The blood had dried but he could still smell it. Or so he thought. Brad gave him the washcloth he had totally forgotten and Mike let out a sigh, "he just held me there and basically gave me an earful how stupid I am. And that I don't matter and Rob doesn't matter and Brandon obviously didn't matter and..."

 

"Calm down", Chester touched his leg slightly, trying to stop his babbling as Mike was already panting, on the verge of panic.

 

"I don't..." Mike started but then took a deep breath when Chester gave him a stern look, "I don't know what now. If Rob survives, what happens next? I need to get him out. And if... if he dies it's my fault."

 

"Okay let's just... Do you think Kaden would really let him die? I mean Brandon is another thing", Brad asked.

 

"I can't know it for sure, but he asked the dude... another of those that beat him up, to take him to get checked out. So I don't... They kicked him so if he is bleeding badly...", Mike mumbled the shiver running down his spine as he remembered how bad Rob had looked.

 

"You can't help him now either. Try to just keep calm", Chester said compassionately.

 

"Yeah. I know. I just... I tried to help him after but Kaden was waiting for us and he forced me to let him go. I thought I could have brought him to the hospital. I had to leave him there. Otherwise, he could have cut my throat too", Mike said while his finger sought to the wound on his neck. He had forgotten it completely.

 

Brad's eyes widened when he realized the blood on Mike's throat was his and not just transferred from Brandon, "Idiot! Why didn't you say anything!?"

 

"I forgot! It's not... It's not bad. And not even bleeding anymore", Mike watched them both, trying to find confirmation to his words.

 

Brad just threw his hands in the air mad at his friend while Chester studied the wound carefully.

 

"You should get stitches. It will leave an ugly scar", the other said then glancing at Brad who calmed down instantly when he realized Mike wasn't actually going to bleed to death on his floor.

 

"Don't care.... He really loves his knife", Mike mumbled.

 

"He does. And to use it", Chester answered and Mike saw a glimpse of a shadow in his eyes.

 

"I'm sorry", he said when he realized that all of that brought memories to surface and Chester was obviously reliving what he had gone through.

 

Chester shook his head, "It's okay. It's in the past anyway."

 

"I don't know what to do now", Mike shook his head and watched as Chester picked up the first aid kit.

 

“Really I don’t know either now. I still do agree that Rob is in danger, but going back to there… The police are the only choice. Right Ches? Brad asked.

 

“He will revenge. There’s no doubt in it. You either have to have actual proof so they won't just raid, but take him away and then you have time to escape. Or get Rob out first and then get the cops when you are safe.”

 

“If he will survive”, Mike groaned.

 

“Okay okay, either way, you can’t do anything today”, Chester let out a sigh when Mike seemed like he was going into the panic mode again, “Tomorrow we will go to the hospital and see if he is there. If not we will think about what we will do. But you need to sleep."

 

Mike nodded watching as Chester opened a foil packet of the disinfectant wipe. He was exhausted but hadn't even realized how exhausted.

 

"I don't..." he started but Brad shook his head.

 

"Nuh, just keep still and then you will go home and sleep", Chester sighed and handled the cleaning quickly while Mike obeyed.

 

Maybe he was lucky that his mind was starting to shut off. It had been obviously too much for one day. When Chester was done he just nodded when they told that they would pick him up the next day, now only wanting to sleep.

 

Soon he was in his own apartment lazily peeling himself off of the clothes. He left the bloody shirt on the floor, knowing that it would probably never be clean again. Ignoring the need to shower he shut the lights off and slipped under the covers to the warm bed.

 

Staring at the ceiling in the darkness the tears started to roll down his cheeks. He had almost died. And there was no way to know that he wouldn't. Kaden would make sure he would live in fear. And Rob. How could he ever help? If Rob would survive. He wouldn't know that either. He hated that  _creature_  so much that he wanted to scream.

 

 

 

\-------------

 


	19. I'm aware of what you've done

 

\------------

 

 

The next morning Mike woke up to his head pounding. First, he was disoriented, wondering why he felt so strange but then the last night came back to his mind and he jumped out from the bed. He had managed to take a shower and drink a glass of water when he heard the knock on the door.

 

"Any idea which hospital?" Brad said when he opened the door.

 

"No. But let's just..." Mike sighed feeling every word stuck to his throat. He grabbed the keys and pulled a hoodie on and follow Brad then.

 

They walked down to the car where Chester was waiting. The other two sensed Mike's state of mind and decided to just stay quiet. The whole drive Mike fiddled with the string on his hoodie pondering what would he do if Rob was dead. His knowledge in medical things was based on the few shows he had watched which reminded him that it might have not even been as bad as it looked to him. But it really didn't calm his nerves as they approached the hospital.

 

As they finally reached it Mike paced inside not bothering to even wait for the other two. At the desk, he kept chewing his lip as he waited for his turn.

 

"Hey. Uhm... Might have been that my friend was brought here yesterday. He was injured. The thing is that I don't know his last name."

 

The nurse behind the counter looked at him suspiciously before she shook his head, "I am not allowed to give any information in such situations."

 

"Fuck", Mike mumbled to himself. He had already guessed that would be the issue.

 

"Look. He is being abused. Not by the one who might have brought him here, but a person waiting for him home. So what I mean, I just would like to know is he here. And if not, was he here. Because he might return in a body bag soon if I don't do something."

 

The woman sighed heavily and Mike knew it was just down to his luck would he get the information or not.

 

"I can get in serious trouble because of this", she mumbled to herself and shook then her head, "What's his name?"

 

"Rob."

 

Then Mike watched his heart hammering out from his chest as the woman typed those three letters in the database.

 

"Yesterday you said? Yes, there was a person named Rob. He was discharged early in the morning", she said keeping her voice low.

 

"Oh", Mike's heart sunk. Rob was most likely back to Kaden then.

 

Brad squeezed his arm, "That means he is okay. Right?"

 

"Now yeah. What about next time?"

 

"Young man. My suggestion is the police. There is nothing you can do without law enforcement", the nurse said, but Mike could hear in her voice how frustrated she was. She had said those words countless times and they wouldn't make a difference.

 

Mile nodded not even thinking about the words, "Thank you for your help. We really appreciate it."

 

As they had exited the building Mike leaned against the wall letting out an annoyed groan, "What now?"

 

"The police", Brad said but Chester gave him a look and the other rolled his eyes in response.

 

"He is back there. He... Well, I don't think there is any other place he could go to. How the hell am I supposed to help now? Kaden will just continue. And I am not that sure he isn't ready to kill. I mean he might want to keep his toy now but what happens when he gets tired of him? He once said that he uses his toys until there is nothing left and... what about after that?" Mike talked in such a fast pace that Brad was sure he would go insane. If he wasn't already.

 

"Dude calm down. You can't do anything if you don't try to think first", Chester sighed.

 

Mike glanced at him and draw a deep breath. Chester was completely right, but it was hard to try to stay calm when Rob could also be just closer to death right now. Or to him was. Always when he was with Kaden he was close to death.

 

"Fuck. Yeah. I know. But I need to know is he okay. Because he might be fine to be home... or what the hell that place even is, but...", Mike mumbled.

 

"Yeah yeah yeah. You need to know he is  _fine_  to the extent he can only be and a word from someone who doesn't know him won't do", Brad answered knowing exactly what Mike meant.

 

"What if I go there?" Chester said suddenly.

 

"No. No fucking way", Brad objected straight away shaking his head.

 

"No. I am", Mike objected too but caused Brad to exclaim.

 

Before the two got into an argument Chester cut it short, "Idiots listen. I am the only one he won't probably hurt."

 

"Probably?!" Brad yelled at him causing some innocent bystander to give them a curious look.

 

"Well, I know him enough to know that neither of you would be safe at this point. He might let you go, but I doubt that."

 

"Yeah but you have a history too and...", Mike grimaced letting Brad absorb the words in his silence.

 

"I do. And I was still there not that long ago. I could pretend I would want a fix or something. Or just go and ask is he okay because Kaden knows you won't give up so he is expecting something to happen", Chester explained amused by Brad's facial expression. The other looked like he was about to explode.

 

"This is so fucking stupid", Brad groaned hating the fact that he couldn't stop Chester either. And he still had a point.

 

"What are they going to do with the body?" Mike suddenly asked, drifting to his thoughts.

 

"I don't know. Get rid of it. Bury somewhere maybe. Never been in a situation to actually witness what happens", Chester shrugged.

 

"He can't get away with it. Not just like that. This is some fucked up shit. It happens only in movies. You know, the bad guy wins."

 

"I have to disagree. In movies, the bad guy usually doesn't win but some stupid person who thinks he is a hero saves the day because they have all the luck", Chester rolled him eyes hoping Mike got the message.

 

"But I have to try! If I find where Brandon is taken I could get the cops and..." Mike waved his hands in the air.

 

"See, I told you he is stupid", Chester looked at Brad who rolled his eyes.

 

"That's not how it works Mike. If you do that he will hunt you down. Imagine all the people he has killed or the ones that have been killed by his orders? And he hasn't still been caught. So why would this matter any more than the rest?" he explained then.

 

Mike groaned feeling like he was cornered. He had to do something but if he didn't have any evidence the cops wouldn't help. And then he would be even in a bigger mess. The only way was to get someone to talk from inside and he was sure no one would do that, especially now after Brandon was dead.

 

"So, the plan is I will go and see Rob. And whatever you do I think you should wait until he is okay. I mean he is home now so he must be already fine, but I meant properly healed. I try to ask about his injuries", Chester said.

 

"Ugh, I hate the word. It's not really home", Mike mumbled.

 

"And what if Kaden is still mad? He has a beef with you still, right?" Brad asked worriedly.

 

Chester shook his head, "He is always mad at something. But I really don't think he has anything against me. I haven't stabbed him in the back. What he most hates are the traitors. Even though I am with you and talked about my past it shouldn't be an issue."

 

"Oh yeah. And if Mike goes to cops Kaden will think you did that", Brad said the sarcasm in his voice.

 

"No. Why would he? He isn't that stupid. I haven't been against him. Not like Mike. And if I would have done it I would have done it earlier. No reason for me to do it now. Not even if we are together and I am mad that he ordered Brandon to spike your drink."

 

Brad nodded. He had to agree. Kaden would know it was Mike. Or someone else that had a problem with him same time. But not Chester.

 

"So, what now. I hate this idea but you know I can't stop either of you. If I could we wouldn't be here in the first place", Brad rolled his eyes.

 

"Well, drop me off near the house. While Mike is at work I'll handle that and we'll see then later."

 

"What? Shit." Mike's eyes widened. He had totally forgotten he had work.

 

"Glad someone is the smart amongst us", Brad snorted and Chester kissed his cheek smirking.

 

"I know you don't accept my idea", Chester murmured as they started to walk back to the car.

 

"I don't. But you know Kaden better than me or Mike so I assume you are right", Brad let out a heavy sigh and gave Chester a nudge.

 

"So what's the worst case scenario?" he asked when he starts the car and turns it around.

 

"You mean with Rob?" Mike said.

 

"Well like Kaden generally and this whole thing."

 

Chester wonders it a second and shrugs then. "We can't know. It can be anything. More dead people would be the worst case scenario I say."

 

"Yeah but he said he won't kill Rob", Mike mumbled.

 

"I don't think he would. He has this weird thing how he treats his toys. They might not seem special but they are", Chester answered glancing at Brad who was chewing his lip, looking anxious.

 

"But he can do something else. Or kill someone else."

 

"Yeah. He can. I will know later how mad he is, but as he already killed someone I don't think he would do it again this soon."

 

"I fucking hate this. He is so unpredictable", Mike said.

 

"Not really. He has a way he works but we just don't see all that goes behind the decisions. It might seem that he kills easily but it wasn't random. He had made the choice before that. Or more like thought few ways it could go and how he would act after that", Chester explained.

 

Mike nodded silently wondering how Kaden had turned out like that. He wanted to think no one was  _just_  evil, but that guy really seemed to have no heart what so ever.

 

The bitter taste rose in Mike's mouth when they got closer to the street where the house was. He couldn't even comprehend his feelings. Being angry, sad and scared the same time was a strange combination and when the feelings were constantly battling he didn't know how to take it.

 

"Mike. It's going to be fine. We will get out of this mess somehow", Chester said as he stepped out from the car.

 

"Feels just so hopeless now. Even if he is okay I really don't see a way out. All I know I need to figure it out", the other answered.

 

Chester gave Brad a knowing look and a nod and closed then the door. The other two watched as he walked forward approaching the house. Brad was scared too. Chester might know Kaden better than them, but to him, Kaden was still an unpredictable piece of shit.

 

"Let's get you then to work. I'll pick you up too, okay? I need something other to do than just wait."

 

Mike agreed to that happily and Brad turned around to head to the shop.

 

"I would like to say don't worry but I know it won't make any difference. And I worry too so...", Brad let out a heavy sigh.

 

"So what if he is just...", Mike swallowed thickly. Not his pride anymore talking. Not the principles. He could actually say that he cared Rob more than a friend did. But that wasn't even the point. Seeing Kaden get so easily away with every bad thing he did made him so angry that he knew he couldn't give up before the guy was actually in custody.

 

"Whoa, what the hell?" Brad exclaimed when they turned to the parking lot, the store standing in front of them.

 

Mike stared at the building in disbelief. It was still there, but it looked nothing like before. Black smudge painted the doorway, as well as the window frames. The windows were gone, some shards visible on the ground in the pools of water. The soot had stained the walls under the eaves and smoke still rose from the roof. His boss was outside talking to a person that was taking notes and without saying a word Mike stepped out from the car and approached them.

 

"What...", he barely managed to say when the boss greeted him.

 

"A fire. Well, as you can see", the boss said looking sad but calm.

 

"How... was there anyone in?"

 

"No. Only material lost. Everything. We don't know yet how. The police are investigating. But seems like the stove in the back room that we don't use was plugged in after all and turned on. At least there the fire started", the boss explained.

 

"So... an arson. Right?" Mike shook his head staring at the smoke that rose from the roof.

 

"We don't know yet", the other person said sternly. Apparently, he didn't have time for assumptions.

 

"Will you excuse me a second? He is my employee", the boss explained to the person and directed Mike away from him.

 

"The insurance will cover most of it. But we really did lose everything. Literally. Nothing is usable."

 

"So the person who did it knew when to do it", Mike drew his lips to a tight line.

 

"Or it's an accident. As he said they don't know yet."

 

"Fuck."

 

"I'm sorry. But you do realize what this means? It takes forever for me to start again. And before that I need the money to it. I am glad to have you back then but you need to find another job meanwhile", the boss sighed heavily.

 

_Of course_ , Mike thought.  _There went that income.  
_

"I get it. I am sorry too. I can manage but it was your business", Mike mumbled.

 

"Yeah. But call me if you need anything."

 

Mike nodded and was about to leave when the boss cleared his throat, "Sorry for your paintings."

 

The other swallowed thickly realizing that he had lost his portfolio and hours and hours of work too. "I... will get over it."

 

"What happened with your throat?" the boss motioned towards the wound.

 

"Accident", Mike mumbled snorting inwardly at the sarcasm.

 

And with that, he left the blackened building and walked back to the car where Brad had patiently waited.

 

"What?" the other asked instantly as he opened the door.

 

"They say it can be an accident. Faulty stove. We didn't use it. It wasn't even plugged into the wall. I know that as I see it where I change my clothes."

 

"But it could be still an accident", Brad turned the car around glancing at Mike who seemed to be even more overwhelmed than before. On the edge of breaking down.

 

"Accident named Kaden", Mike huffed slamming his forehead to the dashboard.

 

"You think?" Brad frowned. It wouldn't have surprised him but it still felt so strange, especially since Rob was only just back there. It was too soon.

 

"Well, what the fuck then?! I can't think any single other reason than him trying to prove his fucking point. The point that I already got!" Mike yelled causing Brad to exhale deeply.

 

"Does not sound like that."

 

"Oh for fuck's sake! I am going there to tell him he can't do that!" the other kept fuming.

 

"No, you are not. Quit being so fucking stupid! He will do whatever he wants and you won't be able to stop him", Brad said and directed the car back home.

 

"Fuck!" the other groaned absolutely frustrated and angry.

 

"I think that he is doing that on purpose. Trying to get you to make a mistake that is the final drop. So don't let him. Don't be as stupid as you have been this far", Brad told trying to get Mike to realize the situation.

 

"I really don't care!"

 

"Stop! You can't keep doing that!" the other exclaimed now getting angry. On top of Chester in possible danger, Mike was breaking down. "Think! For once, please!"

 

Mike huffed annoyed. He knew Brad was right. But the rage was blinding him. His friend had gotten drugs, another was beaten, someone had died and he had lost his place to work and his portfolio. He had never in his life been in such a situation before and it was just a dead end. But there had to be a way away from it. 

 

"Let's wait until Chester is back. Okay? You need to rest. I don't know how did you even sleep last night."

 

"Yeah. Me neither. But apparently I didn't really", Mike let out a sigh and pinched the bridge of his nose. The pounding was back and the overthinking didn't help.

 

"So, I will drop you off at my place and then head to grocery store. You will sleep meanwhile. And I will cook to get some time to pass. Hope he won't take too long", Brad told his plan and Mike knew his only choice was to obey.

 

Which was also the smartest thing to do. Because his idea of barging into the house and beating the shit out of Kaden, as well as the confession, would never work. He would just get killed instead. Or Rob, which was what he feared most. That he would walk away unharmed and Rob or Chester would be killed instead.

 

When they arrived at Brad's he gave his keys to Mike and left instantly. Mike got upstairs, kicked his shoes off and fell on the couch closing his eyes the only thing in his mind being that he would just want to shut it all off and sleep. Just a tiny bit. When Chester would be back they would plan.

 

Next time he opened his eyes Brad was in the kitchen and there was a spicy scent lingering in the tiny apartment. He yawned and rose up to sit.

 

"Did you actually sleep now?" Brad raised his eyebrow when he noticed Mike was awake.

 

"I did."

 

"Good. Food is almost done. Chester can eat when he comes", Brad said his voice fading.

 

"I'm sure he can defend himself."

 

"In the same way as you?" the other rolled his eyes and pointed at the wound on Mike's throat.

 

"He isn't as stupid as me. Besides, I wasn't arguing or anything. I just couldn't leave Rob like that."

 

"Yeah, I get it. I hope he is fine. I mean... As we talked he has to be as he got back from the hospital. But it really isn't the solution. Maybe Kaden will give him a break. Still don't know what actually is going down there but anyway."

 

"Yeah", Mike mumbled getting chills. Even thinking about those blue eyes staring right to his soul as the evil smirk spread to the face made him want to crawl into some hole and stay there forever. How could a single person make him feel in so many ways with just showing his face?

 

"We will get through this", Brad said but to Mike it sounded he was trying to just convince himself more.

 

They ate in perfect silence, only the noise of the utensils clinging and the sighs filled the room. After that Brad made some tea and opened the television. Mike was exhausted and the worst thing in the whole situation was that he still had no idea what they should do.

 

When the door finally opened and Chester walked in they both froze staring at him. He looked physically just fine, which was the first thing Brad checked. But when he closed the door and slumped against it to the floor they both realised it hadn’t gone as well as they had hoped.

 

“Fuck”, Mike breathed.

 

“Are you…”, Brad swallowed the words back acknowledging how stupid it would sound. He approached the other but kept a feet distance not really knowing would Chester want him to comfort him.

 

“No. Certainly, I am not fine. Give me a sec please”, Chester exhaled.

 

Mike chewed his lip wondering what the hell had happened. The other looked otherwise fine except that he was pale and his eyes had weird shadows in them.

 

“Oh god”, Brad muttered after a while when Chester kept quiet.

 

The other raised his head and let out a heavy sigh. “Yeah, he is okay. High as fuck, but at least it takes the pain away. So fucking gloomy that I… I don’t know. But he looked better than I expected. Physically."

 

“And?” Mike said when the other stopped talking. He knew there was more, Chester wouldn’t have been like that if that would have been everything.

 

"I don't..."  the other ran a hand through his hair and shook his head then.

 

Mike glanced at Brad who looked horrified. Even if Brad had been drugged by Kaden he hadn't had the same encounters with him as Mike had. And Chester was another thing totally.

 

"Just... it's hard to explain. All the memories were getting back. I had forgotten how it really felt because I was so high all the time. I mean after it. Our thing. Probably that's why I didn't leave instantly", the other said finally his voice strained.

 

"Okay. But he didn't hit you or anything?" Brad mumbled.

 

"No. He... he knows me too well. So he sensed instantly that I was getting flashbacks", Chester gasped.

 

"What? You mean he... how am I surprised even. He took advantage of you breaking down?" Mike frowned.

 

"Yeah. But that's like... that's what he does. I think he also missed that. Because you can have as many toys and what not you want but they never react in same way. I know Rob fights back and overall his reaction is more aggressive. So, me doing the opposite is fun for him."

 

"Fucking asshole", Mike growled shaking his head. He had had enough a long time ago and now it was overflowing. How could someone do such things? Without caring at all what other people felt?

 

"So what did he do?" Brad cleared his throat.

 

"What did he not? Showed me against a wall and said things I didn't want to hear. Things that I really had tried to forget", Chester mumbled. Then he fished a small package from his pocket and tossed into the floor, "And that."

 

Brad stared at the package of white powder knowing exactly what it was.

 

And Mike felt like puking. Again. It was getting all too much for him. "He gave you coke?"

 

"Yeah. As in pushed it in my pocket and told me to use it well."

 

Mike jumped up so mad that he almost fell on his face, but Brad was quick and pushed him back to sit on the couch. "No. I am mad too but that's not a solution!"

 

"He can't just... He is destroying lives and we just watch! Rob is there. He almost died. I don't have a job, you got drugged and now he is trying to break Chester down! It's not fair!"

 

"Nothing in life really is", Chester mumbled staring at the bag on the floor.

 

Brad grabbed it and went to flush it down the toilet while Mike kept raking his hair and fuming.

 

"Wait, how did you lose your job? I thought you were a good employee?" Chester frowned when Brad came back.

 

"I was. Kaden burned down the fucking building."

 

Now the other turned to look at Brad who let out a heavy sigh.

 

"I really don't think any other person would have done that. The stove is not plugged into the wall. I swear it wasn't when I last time left."

 

"I'm not saying he couldn't have done it, but that means the person who did it broke in. Was there signs of it?" Chester asked and Mike felt like they shouldn't have even told about it. The other looked like he was barely holding himself together.

 

"I don't know. They are investigating. But being him I bet he has his ways", Mike answered realizing how ridiculous it sounded. Like Kaden was above anyone. But so it really seemed.

 

Chester nodded and stayed silent.

 

"What now?" Mike asked.

 

"I really have no idea. But you said Rob is okay?" Brad looked at Chester who was rubbing his neck.

 

"How fine you can be in such a situation. I thought he will hit me. He looked mad. Really mad."

 

"And Kaden wasn't? I mean mad. That you went there to ask questions. Or however you approached the situation", Brad continued.

 

"No. The opposite really. He was excited to see me. As I told... ", the other said his voice fading again as he swallowed hard.

 

"Do you want to talk about it?" Brad touched his shoulder but Chester flinched and pushed the hand away.

 

"No. Just leave me alone."

 

Mike stared at them worried. He just wished he could go back to what it was before he had met Kaden.

 

"So... how can I help you? I can't understand it", Brad lowered his voice.

 

"You can't. You weren't there. Not on those nights when I wondered would it be better to stay quiet or scream. That what would he like the most. And when it was over that was it really over or what would come next", Chester mumbled chewing his lip.

 

Brad sat down in front of him. Not touching, just being there. Slowly he crossed his legs and stayed then still.

 

Mike draw his knees to his chest and lowered his chin on them. No matter what they did they were still some way in the mess. At least now they all were safe there. But that same couldn't be said about Rob.

 

 

\-------------------

 


End file.
